


Engelchen und Teufelchen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2012, M/M, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder Mensch hat ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter sitzen. Sie sind unsichtbar und lenken doch unsere Taten und Entscheidungen. Doch was passiert, wenn die beiden plötzlich sichtbar werden und auch noch mit dir sprechen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genervt

Es war ein anstrengendes Spiel gewesen, selbst für die Spieler, die nicht gespielt hatten. Sie hatten gezittert, mitgefiebert, Daumen und gedrückt und Fingernägel gekaut, bis endlich das erlösende Tor gefallen war. 1:0 gegen Portugal. Kein glanzvoller Sieg, wie viele das erwartet hatten, aber Sieg war Sieg. Und immerhin hatten sie sich nicht so blamiert, wie Holland, die gegen Dänemark verloren hatten, dachte Mario, als sie spät nachts im Flugzeug saßen, auf dem Rückweg nach Danzig.

Um ihn herum hörte er aufgeregte Gespräche. Der Bundestrainer hatte angekündigt, dass nach einem Sieg die Spielerfrauen und -freundinnen in das Mannschaftshotel kommen dürften. So wurden fleißig SMS geschrieben und es wurde telefoniert, mit eben diesen Freundinnen und der Familie. Aufgeregt waren sie alle, nur Mario nicht. Seine Eltern waren im Stadion gewesen, er hatte sie auch kurz getroffen, aber jetzt waren sie schon wieder auf dem Weg in ihr eigenes Hotel. Sie würden nicht ins Teamhotel kommen - wozu auch? Er war schon groß und musste sich nicht von seiner Mama ins Bett bringen lassen.

Schräg gegenüber saß Mats, der mit einem unglaublich dämlichen Grinsen in sein Handy säuselte. Gott sei dank sah niemand der Reporter den sonst so coolen Herrn Hummels in diesem Zustand, grinste Mario in sich hinein. Vermutlich waren sie Cathy auf den Fersen und dokumentierten jeden Schritt und jedes Lächeln. Was sie trug, was sie aß, was sie sagte. Wie gut, dass er selbst keine Spielerfrau war, auf so etwas hatte er wirklich keine Lust

Klar, Cathy war echt nett und er verstand sich gut mit ihr, aber dieses Tamtam was gemacht wurde, ging ihm eher auf die Nerven. Vielleicht war er im Moment aber auch einfach von Mars' Gesäusel genervt. "Ja, Süße... mache ich, Schatz.... Nein, Cathylein, bestimmt nicht. Ja, ich freu mich auch schon..." Warum konnte er nicht einfach ganz normal mit Cathy reden? Mats war doch kein fünfjähriger mehr!

Entnervt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite - doch da gab es nicht viel Besseres. Schmelle telefonierte mit Jenny, und Sami mit Lena. Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Schnauben, begann er in seiner Tasche nach seinen Kopfhörern zu kramen. Die Black Eyed Peas würde das Gesäusel hoffentlich übertönen.

Glücklicherweise startete der Flieger jetzt endlich, und die Gespräche hatten ein Ende. Mario war froh, dass noch keiner seiner Kollegen sich ein Satellitentelefon angeschafft hatte um immer mit seiner Ische telefonieren zu können.

Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet heute so gereizt war. Er erlebte das ja nicht zum ersten Mal, schließlich war er mit Mats und Marcel in einem Team. Immerhin konnte ihn die zugegebenermaßen laute Musik beruhigen, so überstand er den Flug einigermaßen gut. Doch als der Flieger gelandet war, wurden gleich wieder die Handys rausgeholt um weiterzusäuseln.

"Ob die irgendwann in ihrem eigenen Süßholz festkleben?" brummte hinter ihm jemand.

Mario drehte sich schnell um, dass jemand das genauso nervte wie ihn hatte er nicht gedacht. "Nee, aber Mats rutscht gleich aus", erwiderte er, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Marco, der hinter ihm stand, lachte. Fröhlich und unbeschwert, wie eigentlich immer.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario ihn an. Marco hatte auch nicht gespielt, genau wie er selbst. Dabei hatte Mario fest damit gerechnet, dass Marco ins Spiel kommen würde, als absehbar war, dass es nicht gut lief. Schließlich war Marco schnell und setzte in seinem Spiel häufig die entscheidenden Signale nach vorn.

Nachdem Mario Gomez aber sein Tor geschossen hatte, war dafür wohl keiner Veranlassung mehr gewesen. Und so hatten sie beide bis zum Ende auf der Bank geschmort. Natürlich war es eine Ehre überhaupt dabei zu sein, aber sie beide waren Stammspieler in ihren Vereinen, und die Presse lobte sie über den grünen Klee, da war es nicht einfach die Bank zu drücken.

Vermutlich war das der Grund für seine miese Laune, überlegte Mario. Er war einfach unzufrieden, weil er nicht gespielt hatte. Marco schien das auch zu treffen, auch er galt als einer der Besten Deutschlands - und auch er hatte auf der Bank platznehmen müssen. Hätten sie überragend gewonnen, wäre das ja ok gewesen, aber mit diesem knappen Sieg und dem miesen Spielaufbau...

Plötzlich fuchtelte eine Hand direkt vor seinen Augen herum. "Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?" fragte Marco.

"Wie? Ja, klar..." Erst jetzt wurde Mario klar, dass sie schon die letzten waren, die aus dem Flieger aussteigen mussten

"Wirkt nicht so. Alles klar bei dir?"

"Ja, klar. Bis auf die Tatsache..." Mario biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Bis auf welche Tatsache?"

Mario wusste nicht, was ihn ritt Marco gegenüber so undiplomatisch ehrlich zu sein. "Dass wir nicht gespielt haben."

"Ist scheiße, aber ehrlich gesagt hab ich nicht damit gerechnet zu spielen", sagte Marco. "Wir sind halt die Neuen im Team und da stehen wir ganz am Ende der Nahrungskette."

"Und oben sitzen die dicken Löwen und ruhen sich aus...", murmelte Mario.

"Wen meinst du denn damit?" fragte Marco.

"Wie... nein, nichts" schüttelte Mario sofort den Kopf. Er konnte hier nicht so offen reden.

"Spucks schon aus", sagte Marco. "Gibt sonst ein Magengeschwür und dann kannste gar nicht mehr spielen."

"Ich... naja, mehrere, eigentlich."

"Mensch Mario, wir haben gewonnen, das ist doch die Hauptsache, oder?"

"Ja, weiß ich ja", ruderte Mario sofort zurück. "Und ist ja egal, wie."

Marco lächelte und legte Mario einen Arm um die Schulter, drängte ihn so sanft Richtung Ausgang. "Und wir beide bekommen schon noch unsere Chance. Vielleicht ja am Mittwoch gegen Holland."

"Und wenn nicht, ist’s auch nicht schlimm", hatte Mario sich jetzt wieder ganz gefangen.

"Na ein paar Minuten will ich aber schon spielen", lachte Marco. "Und wenn du jetzt einen Schritt schneller gehst, dann kriegen wir vielleicht den Bus noch und vielleicht auch noch was zu essen."

"Sonst joggen wir halt... sind doch Sportler..."

"Heute sind wir Zuschauer, da wird nicht gejoggt."

"Dann joggen wir zumindest zum Bus..."

"Du und deine ketzerischen Gedanken", seufzte Marco und schulterte seine Tasche. "Wer als erster beim Bus ist?"

"Los geht’s", lachte Mario und sprintete los.

Als sie beim Bus ankamen lief der Motor schon und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass man nur auf sie gewartet hatte. "Los, rein", drängelte Mario und schob Marco vor sich her.

"Habt ihr euch verlaufen?" fragte Mats, als sich die beiden durch den Gang nach hinten drängelten, wo noch zwei Plätze frei waren.

"War so gemütlich da im Terminal", grinste Marco breit.

"In welchem Terminal warst du denn?"

"Dem Geheimterminal. Du weißt schon...", lachte Marco und drängte sich weiter durch den Bus. Mario grinste Mats noch einmal breit an und ging dann Marco hinterher. Sie saßen oft nebeneinander, und auch jetzt rutschte er zu Marco auf den Nebensitz.

"Ich glaub ich könnt ne ganze Kuh verdrücken", sagte Marco. "So auf der Bank sitzen ist ganz schön anstrengend."

Mario lachte breit. "Ich hab nach so was immer Durst."

"Also ein Glas Milch für dich und die restliche Kuh für mich", grinste Marco.

Mario lachte laut auf. "Bisschen mehr Milch darf es schon sein."

"Und schon wird er wieder gierig!"

"Aber du, mit der ganzen Kuh!"

"Ich wollte mit dir teilen!"

Mario nickte leicht, "Ist ja auch lieb von dir..."

"So bin ich", lachte Marco und streckte sich ein wenig. "Erst die Kuh, dann das Bett. Und wehe im Nebenzimmer wird es laut."

"Ein hehrer Wunsch", grinste Mario ein bisschen diabolisch.

"Wieso? Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

"Hast du dein Zimmer nicht neben Mats?", grinste Mario fies.

"Ja und?"

"Der bekommt heute Besuch. Von Cathy-Süße-Schatz-Liebling."

Marco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Cathy-Süße-Schatz-Liebling? Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich jetzt denken, dass du Cathy nicht magst."

"Ich mag sie, sie ist echt eine Liebe", korrigierte Mario ihn. "Nur dieses Gesäusel..."

"Ist doch schön, dass die beiden immer noch so verliebt sind."

"Ja, ist es, wirklich..."

"Aber?"

"Manchmal geht’s einem einfach auf den Keks..."

"Neidisch?" fragte Marco.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich nicht", überlegte er.

"Wär aber ganz normal", meinte Marco. "Ich mein, so was wünschen wir uns doch alle."

"Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Mario ruhig. "Ich hab mit dem Fußball genug zu tun."

"Na komm, das willst du mir jetzt aber nicht wirklich erzählen, oder?"

"Doch", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

Marco sah Mario ziemlich ungläubig an. "Manchmal, mein lieber Mario, bist du mir ein großes Rätsel."

Das war er sich selbst auch, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber so war er nun mal - mal herausfordernd-fies, mal ruhig und gelassen und brav.

"Was nörgelst du eigentlich so an mir rum?" fragte Mario und schaltete auf Angriff. Was Marco konnte, das konnte er selbst schon lange! "Du hast doch selbst keine Freundin."

"Ich nörgel doch nicht. Aber ich bin wenigstens ehrlich und sag, dass ich schon gern eine hätte."

"Ich bin auch ehrlich!"

"Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht..."

"Ich brauch keine Tussi um glücklich zu sein."

"Ich red von keiner Tussi, sondern von einer echten Freundin."

"Vielleicht ist unser Küken ja noch zu jung für so was", meinte Thomas, der vor ihnen saß und offenbar einen Teil ihres Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte.

"Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Mario ihn an.

"Mensch Mario jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd.

"Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe..."

Thomas schnaubte und brummte etwas, dass wie "hat wohl seine Tage" klang.

Mario sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern suchte seinen iPod raus und setzte die Kopfhörer auf. Er hatte völlig und total überreagiert, das wusste er. Und eigentlich hätte er sich zumindest bei Thomas entschuldigen müssen. Aber warum mussten die ihn auch so ärgern? Er war zwanzig, kein Baby! Er fühlte sich irgendwie selbst unwohl mit diesem Verhalten, aber er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen auf seinen Schultern sitzen würden. Er brütete weiter vor sich hin, bis Marco ihn schließlich leicht anstupste.

"Hm?", machte er leise.

"Wir sind da", sagte Marco.

"Oh, ok..." machte Mario und rutschte vom Sitz. Langsam schoben sich die Mitspieler aus dem Bus, und Mario schob sich mit.

"Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" fragte Marco.

"Hm, ja, sorry", sah er Marco an.

"Schon gut", sagte Marco.

Mario wusste wirklich nicht, warum er so komisch drauf war.

"Iss was und dann hau dich hin, morgen geht’s dir bestimmt wieder besser", meinte Marco.

"Mach ich", stimmte Mario zu "Ich bring kurz meine Sachen hoch - treffen wir uns dann beim Essen?

Marco nickte sofort. "Ich halt dir nen Platz frei."

"Danke", lächelt Mario ihn an. Ganz brav verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und ging dann hoch zu seinem Zimmer.


	2. Mitternachtskick

Erleichtert schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Stille umfing ihn. Wunderbare Stille. Kein Liebesgesäusel von Mats, keine Sticheleien von Thomas oder Marco, einfach nur Ruhe. Er ließ seine Sachen einfach fallen wo er gerade war und warf sich aufs Bett.

Das war doch wirklich jämmerlich! Er war gerade zwanzig geworden, bei der EM und hatte schlechte Laune. Dabei war es nicht nur das - seine Launen schwankten, als hätte er wirklich seine Tage, da hatte Thomas schon recht. Trotzdem musste Thomas ihm nicht so nen saudummen Spruch reindrücken. Er musste doch wissen, dass er genug mit sich selbst zu tun hatte! Aber klar, wenn man in so jungen Jahren schon verheiratet war und dann noch beim großen FC Bayern spielte, dann schmiss man mit Weisheiten nur so um sich und die anderen hatten aufmerksam zu lauschen. Dabei war Thomas nicht so viel älter als er selbst!

 

Mario schlug frustriert neben sich auf die Matratze. Jetzt regte er sich schon wieder wegen nichts auf. Er konnte es einfach nicht kontrollieren! Vielleicht sollte er lieber hier oben in seinem sicheren Zimmer bleiben. Andererseits würde er unten mit den anderen mehr Spaß haben. Und er hatte Hunger. Also würde er runtergehen, beschloss er und stand wieder auf. Aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus zog er sich schnell um und erfrischte sich kurz, dann lief er die Treppe wieder runter.

 

Je näher er dem Speisesaal kam, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen und das Klappern von Geschirr. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt wieder ruhiger. Das sollte noch jemand verstehen, dachte er und betrat den Speisesaal, in dem es verführerisch nach Essen roch. Seine Schritte führten ihn sofort zu Marco, der ihn offensichtlich schon erwartet hatte. "Komm gleich mit zum Essen", sagte Marco und zog ihn mit Richtung Buffet.

 

Willig ließ sich Mario ziehen und stand dann mit ihm vor dem großen Tisch, auf dem allerhand Leckereien aufgebaut waren. Es war zwar schon spät, aber gerade die Spieler, die eingesetzt worden waren, brauchten jetzt etwas Gutes zu essen. Und die anderen aßen dann gerne mit.

 

"Keine Kuh zu sehen", seufzte Marco.

 

"Wie?", fragte Mario nach und grinste dann. "Ach so... hm... aber wenigstens gibt’s für mich Milch. Und für dich... ich glaub, das ist Babe-Schnitzel."

 

"Oh super, den Film hab ich immer gehasst", lachte Marco und nahm sich eins der Schnitzel.

 

"Och, das arme Babe", lachte auch Mario und füllte sich ebenfalls eines auf. Sie nahmen sich noch ein paar Beilagen und gingen dann zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

 

Nach dem Essen sah Marco ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. "Lass uns rausgehen", schlug er vor.

 

"Jetzt noch?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

 

Marco wusste nicht, wo die die Idee herkam, aber irgendwie hatte er Lust dazu. "Klar, Kicken im Dunklen."

 

Langsam bildete sich ein Grinsen auf Marios Lippen. "Auja! Lass uns gleich los!"

 

Verschwörerisch grinste Marco ihn an. "Aber nichts verraten!"

 

Mario nickte und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem imaginären Reißverschluss. "Gut so", lachte Marco, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. Grinsend folgte Mario ihm nach draußen. Es war wirklich schon dunkel, aber im Mondenschein konnten sie einige Bälle erkennen, die im Garten herumlagen. Ohne zu warten, lief Mario auf einen Ball zu.

 

Er hörte Marco hinter sich lachen, dann fühlte er, wie er näherkam. "Na los, versuch ihn mir wegzunehmen", rief Mario herausfordernd.

 

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du ihn halten kannst!", lachte Marco und folgte ihm, der quer über den Rasen dribbelte.

 

"Oh doch!" sagte Mario und täuschte eine Bewegung nach links vor, nur um dann mit dem Ball nach rechts zu sprinten. Diese Finte hatte erstmal gewirkt, aber nicht für lange, denn Marco hatte schnell wieder aufgeholt. Marco war verflucht schnell, dass wusste Mario aus Erfahrung. Aber er selbst war auch nicht langsam.

 

Irgendwann kam ihm Marco zu nahe, und er konnte den Ball nur mit einem kräftigen Schuss retten. Dann hörten sie etwas klirren. "Ups", murmelte Mario und sah zu Marco.

 

"Ja, ups", machte Marco und hob eine Augenbraue. "Und jetzt?"

 

Mario zögerte. Eigentlich hätten sie den Ball suchen und dann zur Rezeption gehen müssen, um das Versehen zu melden. Andererseits... Das würde nur Ärger geben, außerdem wusste doch niemand... #Sei ehrlich##, konnte er sich ein kleines Engelchen auf seiner rechten Schulter vorstellen.

 

#Wieso denn? Niemand weiß, dass ihr es wart##, flüsterte es von seiner linken Schulter. Dort saß ein rotes Teufelchen und grinste ihn an. Mario holte erschrocken Luft, kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte dann ganz vorsichtig erneut in Richtung seiner linken Schulter.

 

#Lauf einfach weg##, hörte er das Teufelchen noch einmal, doch sehen konnte er es nicht mehr.

 

Marco neben ihm seufzte. "Komm, wir suchen den Ball und bringen ihn zur Rezeption. Die werden uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

 

#Er hat recht##, flüsterte das Engelchen, und er meinte einen leichten, kühlen Kuss an seinem Hals zu spüren. Ich werde verrückt, dachte Mario. Oder Krank. Oder beides!

 

Dann gab er Marco - und dem Engelchen - nach und nickte. "Irgendwo da drüben muss er sein."

 

"Jetzt könnten wir ne Taschenlampe gut gebrauchen", murmelte Marc. "Nen Feuerzeug hast du vermutlich nicht dabei, oder?"

 

"Nein, das Schicksal der Nichtraucher. Aber der Mond scheint doch."

 

"Ein Spaziergang im Mondlicht, wie romantisch", grinste Marco. "Immerhin ein gutes hat das Ganze."

 

"Du willst mit mir romantisch spazieren gehen? Du kannst mit mal im Mondschein begegnen", lachte Mario und ging los auf die Suche.

 

Marco grinste. "Ich begegne dir grad im Mondschein, du Troll."

 

"Mist. Nicht, dass es nachher Gerede gibt", lachte Mario.

 

"Was? Denkst du die werden mich beschuldigen, dass ich dir deine Unschuld unter nem Rosenbusch geklaut hab?" Mario schluckte kurz, das wäre glatt möglich. "Wo genau hast du denn hingeschossen?" fragte Marco.

 

"Ähm... da?", fragte Mario und deutete unbestimmt in eine Richtung.

 

"Na das war doch mal ne präzise Angabe", brummte Marco.

 

"Na, so genau... halt irgendwo da..."

 

"Ok, dann gucken wir halt mal da irgendwo." Mario nickte und ging einfach mal in die Richtung. Es war ne dumme Idee gewesen um diese Uhrzeit noch Kicken zu wollen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht!

 

Es war stockdunkel, und hier stand so einiges, das zu Bruch gehen konnte. Angefangen von Tischen, Sonnenschirmen, Sonnenstühlen bis hin zu den großen Glasfenstern. Aber es hatte geklirrt, also

konnten es keine Tische, Schirme oder Stühle sein. Fenster und... Mario ging weiter und trat auf einmal auf Glasscherben.

 

"Vorsichtig", rief er Marco zu.

 

"Bei dir... ich komm rüber", kündigte Marco an, und kurz darauf untersuchten sie den Schaden.

 

"Offenbar kein Fenster", murmelte Mario. Aber dann müssten sie ja vielleicht wirklich nichts sagen...

 

#Natürlich müsst ihr nichts sagen. Kann ja auch sonst was gewesen sein##, flüsterte das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter.

 

"Hier ist aber auch echt überhaupt kein Licht", brummte Marco und ließ sich in die Hocke sinken. Er fluchte leise, als er in eine Scherbe griff, dann fand er zumindest den Ball.

 

#Und jetzt geht einfach zurück ins Hotel, als wär nichts##, flüsterte das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter.

 

#Nein, Mario, sei ehrlich. Es wird euch nichts passieren, aber es ist einfach besser so.## Wieder das Engelchen.

 

"Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Mario und versuchte die Stimmen zu ignorieren.

 

"Nein, nicht sehr."

 

"Was haben wir denn nun kaputt gemacht?"

 

"Irgendeine Vase. Mit Blumen drin", ertastete Marco weiter.

 

"Also nur ne Kleinigkeit", meinte Mario. Die könnte auch der Wind umgeweht haben...

 

#Nein, geh hin und erzähl es##, bat das Engelchen leise.

 

"Wir... wir sollten es trotzdem sagen, oder?" fragte Mario unsicher.

 

"Ja, sollten wir", nickte Marco auch nicht ganz überzeugt.

 

Mario nickte entschlossen. "Dann lass uns gehen und das hinter uns bringen."

 

#Danke##, flüsterte das Engelchen. Mario schluckte. War er schon so müde, dass er fantasierte? Vermutlich war es so, beruhigte sich Mario und folgte Marco zurück ins Hotel. Marco ging zum Empfang und lächelte die junge Frau dahinter entschuldigend an. Dann erklärte er ihr, was im Garten passiert war.

 

"That is not problem", erklärte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "We will make new Vase on... thing."

 

Mario stand neben Marco und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden, während sich Marco bedankte und ihn dann mit sich Richtung Fahrstuhl zog.

 

#Siehst du##, lächelte das Engelchen ihn an und schenkte ihm einen weiteren, kühlen Kuss. Unwillkürlich hob Mario seine Hand zu der Stelle und strich über die Haut. Das war doch nicht

normal, dass man sich nicht nur ein Engelchen einbildete, sondern dieses Engelchen ihn auch noch küsste!

 

"Scheiß-Fliegen", kommentierte Marco die Handbewegung. "Letzte Nacht hatte ich eine in meinem Zimmer."

 

"Ja, ich trag auch ungern Fliegen", murmelte Mario, der Marco nicht zugehört hatte.

 

"Hä? Du spinnst echt... komm, ab ins Bett... Gute Nacht!"

 

"Hm?" machte Mario und sah Marco an.

 

"Du sollst gut schlafen..."

 

"Du auch", sagte Mario schnell.

 

"Dann bis morgen", lächelte Marco und verschwand in Richtung seines Zimmers.

 

Mario sah ihm nach, bis er sich endlich aufraffte und seine Keycard aus der Hosentasche fummelte.

 

In seinem Zimmer trat er gleich zum Spiegel und sah hinein. Weder rechts noch links waren Engelchen oder Teufelchen zu sehen. Natürlich waren sie das nicht. Es gab keine kleinen Engel oder Teufel! Er bildete sich das ein.

 

"Du gehst jetzt ins Bad, machst dich fertig und dann schläfst du", teilte er seinem Spiegelbild mit. "Und wenn du morgen früh aufwachst, dann ist alles wieder normal."

 

Er machte sich schnell fertig und kuschelte sich ins Bett. #Schlaf gut##, hörte er in Stereo, links vom Engelchen, rechts vom Teufelchen. Mario presste die Hände an die Ohren und begann zu summen. Es war niemand da, es war niemand, es war niemand da...! Als er die Hände wieder wegnahm, waren die Stimmen weg. Er traute sich kaum, sich zu bewegen und so lag er starr auf dem Rücken und starrte an die dunkle Decke über sich.

 

Irgendwann konnte er aber auch so einschlafen.


	3. Truskawka, czekolada

Da sie erst so spät im Hotel angekommen waren, genossen die Spieler an diesem Sonntag einen ungewohnten Luxus: ausschlafen und dann ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit den Familien. Die wenigen Spieler, deren Angehörige nicht gekommen waren, hatten sich an einen Tisch an der Seite gesetzt, mit Blick in den Garten.

Trotz des merkwürdigen Erlebnisses in der Nacht, hatte Mario gut geschlafen. Vermutlich war es auch das ruhige Gewissen, das ihn hatte schlafen lassen, das Gewissen, das er durch das Geständnis an der Rezeption beruhigt hatte. Und einen weiteren Rest schlechten Gewissens vertrieb er sofort, als er den Saal betrat. Er ging ohne Umschweife zu dem Tisch, an dem Thomas und Lisa saßen. "Du Thomas? ich wollt mich wegen der Sache im Bus entschuldigen..."

"Hm? Ach so, das gestern." Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Ist doch schon vergessen. Ich bin auch mies drauf, wenn ich nicht spiele."

"Trotzdem hätt ich dich nicht so anpflaumen müssen", sagte Mario.

"Komm, ist schon gut."

Mario lächelte. "Dann genießt euer Frühstück mal weiter. Ich geh zum Tisch der Einsamen und Verlassenen."

"Komm, nimms nicht so schwer - nächste WM bist du auch mit Freundin dabei."

"Mal gucken", meinte Mario nur und ließ die beiden dann allein um sich am Buffet zu bedienen. Anschließend setzte er sich neben Marco.

"Morgen du Zerstörer der armen unschuldigen Vasen", begrüßte Marco ihn grinsend. Mario grinste nur, vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass er es gebeichtet hatte, dass er jetzt so locker damit umgehen konnte

"Zerstörer der Vasen?" fragte Holger.

"Wir haben gestern noch ein bisschen Fußball gespielt", murmelte Mario. "War dunkel, und die Vase war nicht beleuchtet..."

"Ihr habt Fußball gespielt?" fragte André. "Und ihr sagt mir nicht bescheid?"

"Machen wir nächstes Mal."

"Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!" schnaubte André grinsend.

"Dann bist du nächstes Mal derjenige, der die Vasen zerschießt."

"Ich bin nicht so ungeschickt wie ihr Dortmunder", behauptete André. "Ich hätte in die Vase getroffen und zwar ohne sie zu zerstören."

"Beweis es...", fing Mario an, dann hörte er die Stimme des Engelchens. #Ihr solltet irgendwo spielen, wo nichts kaputt geht##, flüsterte es.

#Aber es macht viel mehr Spaß, wenn etwas zu Bruch geht##, antwortete sofort das Teufelchen.

#Sei du leise##, zischte das Engelchen hinter seinem Nacken zum Teufelchen. #Nein, Mario, es macht auch ohne Scherben Spaß.##

"Ich brauch Kaffee", sagte Mario und sprang fast vom Stuhl. Er fühlte die Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken. Die wunderten sich garantiert, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war. Er wunderte sich ja auch... Vielleicht half es ja wirklich einen starken Kaffee zu holen.

Am Buffet standen drei moderne Kaffeeautomaten und allem, was das Herz begehrte. Mario entschied sich für einen "Strong American Coffee", der hoffentlich wirklich so stark war, wie der Name behauptete. Es war ein dunkles Gebräu, das er da aus der Maschine zog und vorsichtig zurück zum Tisch brachte.

"Ich dachte, du trinkst gar nicht so gern Kaffee", bemerkte Marco.

"Braucht man manchmal..."

"Und deshalb hast du dir ne Tasse Teer bestellt?" fragte Marco mit einem kritischen Blick in Marios Tasse.

"Ich hoffe, es wirkt besser als Teer", meinte Mario und trank vorsichtig. Sofort verzog er das Gesicht. Das Zeug schmeckte einfach nur grässlich!

"Also doch Teer", grinste Marco breit.

Mario schnaubte und trank demonstrativ noch einen Schluck.

"Ja, klar, du rauchst nicht, dafür trinkst du den Teer."

"Das ist Kaffee", sagte Mario. "Stand jedenfalls an der Maschine..."

"Sieht aber nicht so aus."

"Die Tasse hat halt innen ne dunkle Färbung, da wirkt auch der Kaffee ganz anders."

"Na, dann... prost."

"Mir schmeckt er!" sagte Mario eingeschnappt.

#Sei lieb zu ihm##, wisperte das Engelchen.

#Wieso denn? Er hat’s doch nicht anders verdient##, widersprach das Teufelchen.

#Aber man muss nicht immer gleiches mit gleichem aufwiegen. Und eigentlich mögen wir Marco doch.##

#Deshalb muss er uns noch lange nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen.##

#Macht er doch auch nicht##, widersprach das Engelchen. #Er neckt uns ein bisschen.##

"Ich glaub, ich hab gar keinen Hunger mehr", sagte Mario und wollte erneut aufspringen.

#Nicht abhauen##, bat das Engelchen sofort.

#Die werden nur weiter auf dir rumhacken##, meinte das Teufelchen. #Willst du dir das echt antun?##

#Sag ihnen doch, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen.##

"Komm Mario, setz dich wieder", bat Marco in diesem Moment und übertönte die Stimmen. "Wir hören auch auf dich zu ärgern."

Mario lächelte ihn knapp an, nickte kurz und setzte sich wirklich wieder.

"Da vorn in der Kanne ist übrigens auch normaler Kaffee", sagte Holger und deutete auf eine Thermoskanne am anderen Ende des Tischs.

"Ich trink das Zeug hier erstmal aus..."

"Bist du sicher, dass das nicht gesundheitsschädlich ist?" fragte André.

"Ich werds schon überleben", grinste Mario.

"Wir Dortmunder sich nicht solche Schlappschwänze", sagte Marco mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Gell Mario?"

Mario lachte auf und kippte das Gebräu mit Todesverachtung herunter.

#Ha! Jetzt haben wir es ihnen aber gezeigt##, grinste das Teufelchen vergnügt. #Haben die dir bestimmt nicht zugetraut.##

#Eben, wir haben es ihnen gezeigt und sind nicht abgehauen##, war auch das Engelchen zufrieden.

"Gibst du mir mal ein Brötchen?" bat Mario André extra laut um die Stimmen zu übertönen.

"Klar, würd ich auch machen, wenn du mich nicht anschreien würdest."

"Sorry, war grad so laut hie..."

#Lüg ihn nicht an##, flüsterte das Engelchen. Mario verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke bei der Idee. Was würde André wohl sagen, wenn er ihm von dem Teufelchen und dem Engelchen erzählte? Nein, das durfte er auf keinen Fall!

"Mario? Mehrkorn oder normal?" fragte André gedehnt. "Oder lieber nen Q-Tip, damit du dir die Ohren sauber machen kannst?"

"Mehrkorn", bat Mario leise.

André nickte und reichte ihm das Brötchen.

"Danke", nickte Mario und bestrich es mit Butter und Honig.

Zumindest während er aß, ließen ihn seine eingebildeten Stimmen in Ruhe. Und auch danach, während des Trainings, waren sie still. Mario war selbst überrascht, dass er sich komplett aufs Training konzentrieren konnte. Aber scheinbar wusste sein Verstand, wann es wichtig war, und ärgerte ihn nicht mit irgendwelchen Teufeln und Engeln.

"Wollen wir heute Nachmittag ein bisschen in die Stadt?" fragte Marco, als sie gemeinsam zurück zum Hotel schlenderten. "Wenn wir schon mal nen Nachmittag frei haben, sollten wir den auch nutzen."

"Gute Idee, mal bisschen was von der Umgebung hier sehen."

"André wollte vielleicht mitkommen."

"Ja, dann müssen wir nur gucken, wie wir hinkommen."

"Wenn wir ne größere Gruppe sind, fährt uns bestimmt jemand mit dem Kleinbus."

"Wir fragen einfach mal", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

"Weißt du worauf ich richtig Bock hab?" fragte Marco.

"Hm? Erzähl!"

"Auf nen großen Eisbecher mit ganz viel Sahne", grinste Marco.

#Das ist gar nicht gut für dich##, flüsterte das Engelchen, das plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war.

#Hm, denk nur daran, wie lecker so ein Eisbecher ist##, mischte sich das Teufelchen ein. #Vielleicht noch mit Schokosauce über der Sahne und einem leckeren Keks...#

#Viel zu fett, nimm lieber einen Joghurt mit Früchten.##

"Also, was sagst du dazu?" fragte Marco ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. "Sündigen wir?“

"Klar", nickte Mario kurzentschlossen - und fühlte etwas warmes, Prickelndes am Hals, dort, wo das Teufelchen saß.

Marco grinste breit. "Das bleibt aber unser Geheimnis", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Wir sagen es keinem. Aber dann müssen wir auch alleine in die Stadt."

"Stimmt. Oder wir setzen uns einfach still und heimlich ab."

"Und dann zu Fuß in die Stadt? Das ist auch gut."

"Dann machen wir das so", sagte Marco.

"Gleich nach dem Essen? Nach dem Spaziergang ist das Eis bestimmt besonders lecker."

Marco nickte. "Dann dürfen wir aber nicht zu viel beim Mittag essen."

"Nein, wir essen nur ein bisschen was, und dann nen rieeesigen Eisbecher!"

Marco grinste. "Ich bin echt froh, dass wir zusammen hier sind. Mit den anderen könnte ich das bestimmt nicht machen."

#Mit dir sollte er es auch nicht machen können##, schalt ihn das Engelchen.

#Ihr seid jung, warum solltet ihr dann nicht mal über die Strenge schlagen?## fragte das Teufelchen.

#Aber nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Wenn ihr erwischt werdet... außerdem gibt es hier auch andere leckere Sachen, gesunde leckere Sachen.##

Inzwischen waren sie vor Marios Zimmer angekommen und Marco verabschiedete sich mit einem "Bis gleich beim Essen".

"Bis gleich", nickte Mario und schloss sein Zimmer auf. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, hörte er auf seiner linken Schulter wieder das Engelchen. #Das finde ich nicht gut, dass wir da hingehen. Wir müssen mit unserer Ernährung aufpassen! So viel Zucker, so viel Fett!##

"Oh haltet die Klappe!" stöhnte Mario und presste sich wieder einmal die Hände auf die Ohren. So bekam er zwar das leise Tuscheln der beiden mit, konnte sie aber wenigstens nicht mehr verstehen.

Mario holte tief Luft. Er bildete sich das alles nur ein. Der Stress vielleicht. Er war jung, war bei einem großen Turnier dabei, da spielten seine Nerven vielleicht einfach verrückt.

Irgendwann wurde es glücklicherweise auch wieder ruhiger um ihn, und er konnte sich duschen und umziehen.

Vielleicht aß er ja einfach statt des riesen Eisbechers mit Sahne einen kleineren mit Früchten und ohne Sahne. Das war doch genauso gut. Er hatte sich zwar schon darauf gefreut, aber wirklich gut war ein Riesenbecher wirklich nicht.

Er hatte ja schon gemerkt, wie schwer es während seiner Verletzung gewesen war, sein Gewicht einigermaßen zu halten. Jetzt stand er zwar voll im Training, aber wirklich produktiv war so ein Eisbecher nicht.

Also jetzt nicht zu viel essen, und dann einen Früchtebecher, das war dann auch wenigstens ein bisschen gesund. Und morgen würde er vielleicht eine Extraschicht im Fitnessraum einlegen.

#Brav##, flüsterte das Engelchen und küsste ihn wieder so flatterleicht kühl. #Laaaangweilig##, meldete sich auch das Teufelchen zu Wort.

Mario biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte alles zu ignorieren. Stattdessen sah er kurz auf sein Handy, ob er eine SMS bekommen hatte und schnappte sich dann die Keycard um runter zum Mittag zu gehen.

Marco kam kurz nach ihm an und setzte sich gleich zu ihm.

Auch André gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen, und da inzwischen die Spielerfrauen und Familien wieder weg waren, wurde ihre Runde durch Marcel und Lars ergänzt.

Nach dem gemütlichen Mittagessen, bei dem sich Mario in der Tat zurückhielt, stand die übliche Mittagspause an.

Die meisten Spieler verbrachten die Pause auch tatsächlich auf ihren Zimmer, jedenfalls diejenigen die am Abend gespielt hatten und dementsprechend erschöpft waren.

Mario und Marco fiel es nicht schwer sich aus dem Hotel zu schleichen und den Weg in die Stadt zu finden.

"Es ist echt schade, dass wir so wenig Zeit haben um uns mal umzuschauen", sagte Marco.

#Wir nehmen uns die Zeit einfach##, grinste das Teufelchen, und Mario wiederholte einfach, was er gesagt hatte.

Marco lachte. "Genau. Der Nachmittag gehört uns."

Als erstes fanden sie eine Bank, "Schon peinlich, keine Złoty dabei zu haben", meinte Marco und zog sich einige Scheine aus dem Automaten.

"Ja, daran hätten wir auch wirklich eher denken können", sagte Mario.

"Ach, geht doch auch hier", meinte Marco und steckte das Geld ein, während Mario ebenfalls Geld abhob.

"Mal gucken, vielleicht finden wir ja auch ein paar Mitbringsel. Was für meine Brüder und meine Eltern", sagte Mario, während er das Geld in seiner Brieftasche verstaute.

"Für meine Schwestern brauch ich auch noch was."

"Dann würde ich sagen erst die Arbeit, dann das Eis", grinste Mario.

Marco grinste breit und nickte. "Also los - viele Läden gibt’s hier ja nicht, aber wir werden schon was finden."

Mit der Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und Kappies auf dem Kopf konnten sie tatsächlich weitgehend unerkannt durch den Ort schlendern.

Sie fanden Mitbringsel wie Süßigkeiten, T-Shirts, Tücher und ähnliches und fanden dann sogar eine Eisdiele.

Sofort nahmen sie einen Tisch unter einem der bunten Sonnenschirme in Beschlag.

Eine junge Bedienung kam gleich auf sie zu und drückte ihnen Karten in die Hand, dazu sagte sie etwas Freundliches auf Polnisch.

"Sorry, do you speak english or german?" fragte Marco mit einem Lächeln.

"Bisschen deutsch", lächelte die junge Frau ihn an.

"Schön", sagte Marco.

"Wie kann helfen?"

"Was trinken?" sah Marco fragend zu Mario.

"Trinken? Nee, ich nehm ein Eis!"

"Ja zum Eis", sagte Marco. "Ich nehm einen Eistee und... kannst du einen der Eisbecher besonders empfehlen?" fragte er die junge Frau.

"Truskawka... rot", zeigte sie eine Walnussgröße mit den Fingern und lächelte.

"Truskawka?", wiederholte Mario. "Was für ein Eis ist das?"

"Rot", wiederholte die Frau, dann griff sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln nach seiner Karte, blätterte kurz und deutete dann auf eine Erdbeere. "Oder czekolada."

"Oh Erdbeeren sind gut", sagte Mario sofort. Erdbeeren waren gesund und hatten wenig Kalorien. "Den nehm ich."

#Ich bin stolz auf dich. Nimm den kleinen Becher, ja?##, hörte er das Engelchen wispern.

#Wieso klein? Wenn Erdbeeren so gesund sind, kannst du doch auch richtig zulangen und den großen Becher nehmen##, kam prompt die Antwort vom Teufelchen.

#Aber die ganze Sahne! Der Zucker... Du kannst dir auch einfach eine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren bestellen. Und Milch dazu##, schlug das Engelchen vor.

#Milch und Erdbeeren? Da hättet ihr auch im Hotel bleiben können. Außerdem wolltest du doch Eis, oder?## fragte das Teufelchen.

#Ja, wir wollten Eis. Aber nicht so viel##, wurde das Engelchen langsam genervt.

"Ich nehm den hier", sagte Marco und deutete auf ein Bild mit Schokoladeneis.

„Ich nehm... trusk...?“, sah Mario die Bedienung mit einem fragenden Blick an - und bekam allein für seinen Versuch ein breites Lächeln. "Truskawka", wiederholte sie noch einmal.

Mario nickte. "Genau."

"Truskawka, czekolada", lächelte die junge Frau sie an und verschwand dann im Verkaufsraum.

"Wollten wir nicht schrecklich über die Strenge schlagen?" fragte Marco Mario ein wenig verwundert. "Und jetzt bestellst du dir nen Erdbeerbecher?"

"Ich mag Erdbeeren", versuchte Mario sich zu entschuldigen.

"Ich auch. Aber Schokolade mag ich auch und Erdbeeren kriegen wir auch als Nachtisch im Hotel."

"Schokolade kann man das ganze Jahr über essen", verteidigte Mario sich - vor Marco, und vor dem Teufelchen, das Marco natürlich sofort Recht gegeben hatte.

"Du kriegst einfach ein bisschen was von mir", beschloss Marco. "Sonst bin ich hier der einzige Sünder und dann bekomm ich ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Mario hörte das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter auflachen.

"Das musst du nicht", sagte Mario halbherzig.

“Doch, es ist meine Aufgabe dich vor bösen Vitaminen zu schützen!“

Mario konnte nicht anders und lachte. "Na gut, dann muss ich mich dem wohl beugen."

#Bravo ##, hörte er das Teufelchen applaudieren, während das Engelchen leise resigniert seufzte.

"Sehr gut", sagte Marco zufrieden. "Dann werden wir gemeinsam dick und rund und werden dann vielleicht als Ball eingewechselt."

#Das wär lustig ##, lachte das Teufelchen fröhlich, während das Engelchen nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Mario allerdings grinste Marco an. Die Vorstellung war wirklich lustig.

Das Grinsen wurde ebenso breit erwidert.

In diesem Moment kam die Kellnerin mit den beiden Eisbechern und Marcos Eistee zurück.

Beide Becher sahen verführerisch lecker aus, und nach einem kurzen Danke an die Bedienung fingen sie an zu essen.

"Bedien dich ruhig hier bei mir", sagte Marco und deutete auf seinen Becher.

"Du aber auch bei mir, ja?", bot ihm Mario an und probierte. "Oh, lecker!"

#Viel besser als dieses Früchtezeug##, sagte das kleine Teufelchen sofort. #Hättest du dir auch bestellen sollen.##

#Die Erdbeeren sind total lecker, so süß und fruchtig!##, war das Engelchen mal wieder nicht seiner Meinung.

Mario tat sein möglichstes um die beiden Stimmen zu überhören und schob sich stattdessen eine Erdbeere in den Mund.

#Hmm, lecker##, strahlte das Engelchen.

#Schokolade ist besser##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Und Schokolade macht Glücklich!##

#Erdbeeren auch! Du müsstest Erdbeeren mögen, du rotes Teufelchen!##

"Wenn wir in der nächsten Runde sind", sagte Marco mit vollem Mund. "Schleichen wir uns wieder hierher und feiern das mit nem Eis. Das ist so lecker das Zeug!"

"Ja, machen wir", nickte Mario - und hörte gleich das Teufelchen. #Aber mit Schokobecher!##

"Und bis dahin krieg ich raus, wie das polnische Wort für Karamell lautet", grinste Marco. "Dann gibt’s Schoko- und Karamellsauce."

#Das nehmen wir auch!##, freute sich das Teufelchen schon.

Mario grinste. Offenbar hatte Marco nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie die nächste Runde erreichen würden.

Und auch, wenn das Spiel nicht grandios gewesen war, hatten sie die ersten drei Punkte kassiert. Aber als nächster Gegner kam Holland und die hatten vermutlich mächtig Wut im Bauch nach der Niederlage gegen Dänemark.

Und mit drei Punkten und Zittern gegen die Dänen anzutreten, das musste ja nicht sein.

#Eben deshalb solltet ihr die Finger von diesem ungesunden Zeug lassen##, sagte das Engelchen. #Wenn der Trainer noch braucht, müsst ihr fit sein.##

#Mal ein Becher ist nicht schlimm und macht glücklich. Und glückliche Spieler spielen besser.##

Innerlich gab Mario dem Teufelchen recht und langte mit dem Löffel in Marcos Eisbecher. Der Lachte nur und klaute ihm eine Erdbeere.

In gemütlichem Schweigen genossen die beiden die Eisbecher.

Letztendlich hatten sie sich die beiden Becher wohl ziemlich gerecht geteilt, Marco hatte seinen Eistee auch ausgetrunken, dann winkten sie die Bedienung heran um zu zahlen.

Sie gaben der netten Kellnerin ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und machten sich dann entspannt auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel.


	4. Es ist ein Kittelchen!

Hier sammelten sich schon die ersten Spieler zum zweiten, lockeren Training. Marco und Mario zogen sich nur schnell um, dann gesellten sie sich dazu. Wieder blieben Marios mysteriöse Begleiter ruhig, während sie trainierten und dafür war er sehr dankbar. Gegen Ende des Trainings gesellte sich André zu Mario und Marco. "Wo wart ihr eigentlich heute Mittag?"

"Bisschen in der Stadt", grinste Marco breit.

"In der Stadt?"

"Ja, bisschen shoppen. Unsere Geschwister erwarten Mitbringsel."

"Ich wollte auch mit", sagte André und sah Marco an. "Das hatte ich dir doch gesagt."

"Du wolltest mit uns kicken, nachts", erwiderte Marco.

"Und in die Stadt."

"Dann kommst du nächstes mal mit, ok?"

"Na gut", brummte André.

#Ihr hättet ihn mitnehmen sollen##, flüsterte das Engelchen Mario ins Ohr.

#Aber André wäre mit dem Eis nie einverstanden gewesen##, hielt das Teufelchen dagegen. #Er hätte euch den ganzen Spaß verdorben.##

#Er hätte ja auch recht gehabt. Das Eis war nicht gut für uns.##

#Es war sehr gut. Außerdem war es doch viel schöner, Zeit allein mit Marco zu verbringen, als ihn mit André teilen zu müssen##, sagte das Teufelchen.

#Warum willst du Zeit alleine mit Marco verbringen?##, fragte das Engelchen nach.

Nun nahm das Gespräch der beiden eingebildeten Stimmen eine Wendung, die Mario noch weniger gefiel als das andere. Er sah André an. "Wollen wir heute Abend kicken?"

"Ja, gern - du Vasenkiller", lachte André.

"Pssst", machte Mario. "Muss ja nicht jeder wissen..."

"Aber nur, wenn ihr mir bescheid sagt."

"Wir holen dich sogar ab", versprach Marco.

"Das ist lieb von euch. Dann... nach dem Abendessen, oder?"

"Ja klar", sagte Mario.

"Gut, dann bis nachher, beim Essen", verabschiedete sich André.

"Na dann trainieren wir heuten Abend ja gleich noch ein bisschen was ab", zwinkerte Marco Mario zu.

#Das können wir auch gebrauchen##, murmelte das Engelchen.

Mario nickte unwillkürlich. So lecker das Eis auch gewesen war, hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schließlich hatten sie einen Ernährungsplan und alle Spieler hielten sich daran. Irgendwie hatte er damit nicht nur sich geschadet, sondern auch dem Team.

#Lass dir das nicht einreden##, versuchte das Teufelchen ihn zu beruhigen. #Ein Eis macht noch nicht träge. Außerdem haben wir so wenig zu Mittag gegessen.##

"Was ist los Mario?" fragte Marco.

"Nichts, alles in Ordnung", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen.

"Du hast eben so merkwürdig geguckt", meinte Marco.

"Musst mich nicht so ernst nehmen..."

Marco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Gestern hab ich noch nicht ernst genug genommen und jetzt soll ich es lassen?"

"Ok, nimm mich doch ernst", murmelte Mario - und fühlte das kühle, beruhigende Streicheln einer kleinen Engelhand hinter seinem Ohr.

Marco lächelte. "Komm du Spinner, wir sollten duschen gehen."

"Ok, ab geht’s", grinste Mario und lief noch vor ihm die Treppe hoch.

"Dann bis später beim Essen", verabschiedete sich Marco vor Marios Tür und lief den Gang hinunter.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Mario und schloss seine Tür auf.

Seufzend betrat er sein Zimmer, schmiss die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Dann sah er vorsichtig erst auf seine linke, dann auf seine rechte Schulter.

Links saß das Engelchen. Es hatte helle Haut und weißblondes schulterlanges Haar, das im Licht fast silbern schimmerte und trug ein weißes Kittelchen. Die Flügel schimmerten ebenfalls und schienen aus unendlich vielen kleinen, weichen Federn zu bestehen.

Das Teufelchen auf der rechten Seite hatte rötliche Haut und tiefschwarze, verwuschelte Haare, die nach allen Seiten abstanden. Es trug einen schwarzen Overall auf dem vorn in feurigen Buchstaben "Highway to Hell" stand. Hinten ringelte sich ein langer, ebenfalls rötlicher Schwanz aus dem Overall, der in einem dunklen schwarzen Puschel endete, der je nach Stimmung aufgeregt hin- und her wippte.

Engelchen und Teufelchen saßen da und lächelte ihn beiden an, als könnten sie beide kein Wässerchen trüben.

"Ihr seid nicht real", wisperte Mario und schloss kurz die Augen. "Es gibt keine Engel und keine Teufel."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, saßen allerdings sowohl Engelchen, als auch Teufelchen noch auf ihrem Platz. Ganz geknickt und mit großen Augen sah ihn das Engelchen an. Es ließ sogar seine Flügelchen hängen.

Unwillkürlich setzte Mario zu einer Entschuldigung an. "Hab das nicht so gemeint", flüsterte er.

Er hielt inne. Hatte er sich grad wirklich bei einem eingebildeten Engel auf seiner Schulter entschuldigt? Einem eingebildeten Engel, das jetzt laut die Nase hochzog und sich mit dem Händchen über die Augen wischte?

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Mario, dem der Anblick dieses kleinen silbrigschimmernden Wesens mit den Flügeln schier das Herz brechen wollte.

#Is... is schon gut##, murmelte das Engelchen.

"Dann... nicht mehr weinen, ja?" bat Mario.

Kurz zog das Engelchen noch mal hoch und nickte dann tapfer.

"Kann... also... brauchst du ein Taschentuch?" fragte Mario hilflos.

#Geht schon##, wischte sich das Engelchen die Nase an seinem Hemdchen ab.

"Warte", sagte Mario und wühlte in seiner Tasche bis er ein ziemlich zerknautschtes Tempo fand. "Das... das ist vermutlich... zu groß, hm?"

#Gib mit einfach eine Ecke##, bat das Engelchen.

Mario nickte und riss vorsichtig die sauberste Ecke ab und gab sie dem Engelchen.

#Danke##, lächelte es ihn an. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es sich wieder beruhigt hatte, die Flügelchen standen wieder aufrechter, und die ganze Körperhaltung war sicherer.

Mario lächelte schief und schielte dann zu seiner anderen Schulter.

Hier saß das Teufelchen ebenfalls etwas geknickt, und es wirkte sogar so, als würden die Hörner an seiner Stirn herabhängen.

"Möchtest du auch ein Stück Taschentuch?" fragte Mario vorsichtig.

Das Teufelchen nickte leicht.

Mario riss noch eine Ecke des Taschentuchs ab und gab es dann der kleinen rötlichschimmernden Gestalt.

Das Teufelchen putzte sich die Nase und wischte sich über das Gesichtchen, dann gab es Mario den Taschentuchfetzen zurück.

"Ähm... danke", sagte Mario.

Der Fetzen war tatsächlich... feucht!

"Ich... ich glaub ich muss mich setzen", murmelte Mario und ging wie in Trance zu seinem Bett, wo er sich auf die Kante setzte.

#Was ist...##, fing das Teufelchen an, aber das Engelchen unterbrach ihn. #Psst!##

Für einen Moment konzentrierte sich Mario nur darauf zu atmen. Ein und aus, ein und aus, ein und aus...

Diese beiden Dinger... er bildete sie sich nicht ein, oder? Das Taschentuch, das das Teufelchen benutzt hatte, war wirklich nass! Er betastete den Fetzen noch einmal, inzwischen war er warm geworden, und fast wieder trocken, aber eben noch nicht ganz.

Aber das alles konnte nicht real sein. Da konnten kein Engelchen und kein Teufelchen auf seinen Schultern sitzen! Wie kamen sie überhaupt da hin? Und was waren sie?

"Der Stress", murmelte er. "Das muss der Stress sein..."

Er fühlte auf der linken Seite einen kühlen Hauch, ein leichtes Streicheln und einen flatterhaften Kuss. Auf der rechten Seite war ein warmes Streicheln, und ein heißer Kuss auf seiner Haut.

"Ok", murmelte er. Er litt also unter Stress und... Halluzinationen?

#Was ist ok?##, fragte das Engelchen sanft nach.

Unwillkürlich drehte Mario den Kopf und sah das Engelchen an. Es saß immer noch da, umgeben von einem leuchtenden Schimmer und gekleidet in einem... "Trägst du nen Kleid?" fragte Mario irritiert.

#Kleid?##, fragte der Engel überrascht. #Nein, das ist mein Kittelchen! Soll ich etwa nackt hier rumsitzen? Da würd ich ja frieren!##

"Kittel, klar", murmelte Mario.

#Ich hab nen Overall##, mischte sich das Teufelchen stolz ein.

Marios Kopf ruckte zur anderen Seite, wo das Teufelchen sich in Pose warf und seinen Overall präsentierte.

Das Teufelchen selbst leuchtete rot und strich mit den Händen über den glänzenden Overall. #Kein Kleid!##, neckte es das Engelchen.

#Das hier ist ein Kittel##, wiederholte das Engelchen. #Kein Kleid, ein KITTEL.##

#Kittelschürze!##, grinste das Teufelchen breit, und der Puschelschwanz tanzte fröhlich auf und ab.

"Nicht streiten", bat Mario. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich zwei Wesen einbildete, aber die mussten doch nicht auch noch streiten!

#Ist schon gut##, kam es synchron von den beiden, und er fühlte entschuldigende Küsse an seinem Hals.

"Danke", murmelte Mario.

#Und... jetzt?##, fragte das Engelchen nach.

"Wenn ich das wüsste... ich... bilde mir das nicht ein?" fragte Mario wenig hoffnungsvoll.

#Nein, wir sind schon da.##

"Und... also... wer seid ihr?"

#Na - siehst du doch. Engelchen und Teufelchen.##

"Und was macht ihr hier?"

Das Teufelchen seufzte leise. #Muss ich denn alles erklären? Jeder hat ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen auf den Schultern. Gibt doch genug Bilder davon, und in Filmen taucht unsereins auch auf. Aber nur wenige können uns wirklich sehen. Und noch weniger können uns berühren. Wir haben da sehr viel Glück mit dir.##

Bei der Erklärung blieb Mario der Mund offen stehen. Meinte das kleine Kerlchen das ernst? Unsicher sah er zum Engelchen.

#Das ist zwar ein Teufelchen, aber lügen tut es nicht##, sah das Engelchen ihn ernst an.

Mario schluckte. Irgendwie hatte er auf eine andere Antwort gehofft.

#Ist... es schlimm?##, fragte das Engelchen ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen.

"Nicht wieder weinen", sagte Mario sofort. "Ich... das... ich bin einfach überrascht..."

Das Engelchen nickte tapfer. #Du... du kannst auch überrascht sein. Sind wir beide ja auch...##

"Andere Menschen hören euch nicht?" fragte Mario nach.

#Wir gehören ja nur zu dir. So als... Schutzengel und Tippgebeteufelchen oder schlechtes und gutes Gewissen, wie auch immer ihr Menschen uns nennt##, erklärte das Teufelchen von der anderen Schultern. #Nur du hörst uns. Die anderen Menschen hören ihre eigenen... Engel und Teufel.##

"Aber ihr habt doch vorhin gesagt, dass man euch normalerweise nicht sieht", sagte Mario. "Warum kann ich das dann?"

Das Teufelchen zuckte mit den Schultern. #Manche Menschen können das halt.##

"Aber bis gestern konnte ich das nicht."

#Du hast schon auf uns gehört - aber uns nicht bewusst gehört##, meinte das Engelchen.

#Bisher hast du aber viel zu sehr auf das Engelchen gehört##, sagte das Teufelchen sofort. #Es wird zeit, dass wir mal ein bisschen Spaß haben.##

#Dass du auf mich gehört hast, war schon immer sehr gut - sonst wären wir sicher nicht hier bei der EM!##, erwiderte das Engelchen.

#Wären wir wohl!##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Aber immer nur brav sein, ist doch schrecklich langweilig! Wir sind jung und wollen was erleben!##

#Wir erleben hier doch auch was! Die EM, das ist das Größte! Dafür hat es sich gelohnt zu arbeiten!##

#Oh ja toll, wir lernen die Ersatzbänke der EM-Stadien kennen##, sagte das Teufelchen kopfschüttelnd.

#Pah, wir spielen schon noch. Außerdem, mit 20 bei einer EM dabei zu sein ist doch schon toll!##

"Müsst ihr euch immer so streiten?" fragte Mario.

#Dafür sind wir Engelchen und Teufelchen##, zuckte das Teufelchen mit den kleinen Schultern. #Wir zeigen dir die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, du musst dich entscheiden. Aber streiten... Streiten würde ich das nicht nennen.##

#Nein##, sagte das Engelchen zustimmend. #Wir... diskutieren und wägen die verschiedenen Standpunkte gegeneinander ab. Aber streiten würden wir nie.##

Irgendwie beruhigt nickte Mario, wenn er auch nicht sicher war, warum. Wenigstens stritten die beiden komischen Wesen auf seinen Schultern nicht.

#Du solltest übrigens langsam duschen##, sagte das Engelchen. #Wir müssen schließlich gleich runter zum Abendessen.##

#Wir könnten auch hierbleiben, gemütlich sitzen, und uns was kommen lassen. Pizza zum Beispiel!##

#Wir haben heute schon Eis gegessen##, schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf. #Ein bisschen Salat und Vollkornbrot wären jetzt viel besser und gesünder.##

#Vollkornbrot. Salat. Wie das schon klingt- total langweilig! Nein, Essen muss Spaß machen!##

"Ich geh duschen", sagte Mario leicht genervt und stand auf.

#Ok##, hörte er das Engelchen. #Das ist gut, und danach zum Essen runter.##

Mario sagte nichts weiter dazu und sah auch nicht nach, ob die beiden beim Duschen auf seinen Schultern blieben. Oder sich gar ebenfalls duschten.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, wie sich ein kleines Engelchen oder Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter einseifte und duschte, war schon zuviel. Er wusste nicht, ob er lieber lachen oder weinen sollte. Oder sofort zum Doc rennen sollte...

#Nicht zum Doc##, bat das kleine Teufelchen panisch. Es saß, wie er jetzt sah, auf der Seifenablage und ließ die Beinchen baumeln. #Der weist uns doch gleich ein!##

"Du kannst auch woanders als auf meiner Schulter sitzen?" fragte Mario ein wenig erstaunt.

#Du musst dich doch auch waschen können. Aber wir sind nie weit weg##, hörte er das Engelchen, das auf dem Temperaturregler hockte.

Damit war also geklärt, dass die beiden nicht mit ihm zusammen duschten, dachte Mario. Vermutlich mussten solche Engelchen und Teu... Mario schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so weit kam es noch, dass er weiter darüber nachdachte.

Statt sich weiter um seine zwei... Begleiter zu kümmern, schäumte er sich ein, spülte sich ab und verließ die Kabine dann wieder.

Schnell zog er sich an - Schwarz war heute vorgeschrieben, das gefiel ihm eigentlich ganz gut - und machte sich die Haare. Wann genau die beiden wieder auf seine Schultern gekommen waren, und wie, wusste er nicht.

"Esst ihr eigentlich auch was?" fragte Mario.

Sofort schüttelte das Teufelchen den Kopf. #Du isst für uns alle.##

"Oh", sagte Mario und sah die beiden unsicher an. "Und was... also mögt ihr die Sachen, die ich esse?"

#Hmmmmmm... Salat uns Vollkorn und so,## fing das Engelchen an, wurde aber gleich vom Teufelchen unterbrochen: #Pommes und Cola!##

"Also mögt ihr beide verschieden Sache", stellte Mario fest.

#Es ist schon ok, was du so isst##, meinten beide.

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Dann... geh ich jetzt los, ok?"

#Lass dich von uns nicht aufhalten##, grinste das Engelchen, wurde aber vom Teufelchen unterbrochen, #Solange du nicht nur Grünzeug und Körner isst!##

Mario rollte mit den Augen und verließ das Zimmer. Bestimmt wartete Marco schon unten auf ihn.

In der Tat stand sein Kumpel schon unten und wurde langsam ungeduldig. “Na, du hast dir ja Zeit gelassen...“

"Ähm... ja", murmelte Mario und vermied es krampfhaft zu seinen Schultern zu sehen. Er wusste, dass das Engelchen und das Teufelchen da sitzen würden. "Das heiße Wasser hat so gut getan", schob er als notdürftige Erklärung hinterher.

"Ja, fand ich auch", nickte Marco. "War ja doch kalt..."

"Am Mittwoch in der Ukraine soll es wärmer werden", sagte Mario.

"Ja, ich weiß... 30° oder so - auch nicht besser... wir sind aber auch echt nicht zufriedenzustellen!"

#Also ich mags es warm##, meldete sich das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter.

#Klar magst du es warm##, schnaubt das Engelchen. #Aber lass Mario jetzt mal in Ruhe.##

Endlich mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag, dachte Mario. "Wollen wir uns was zu essen holen?" fragte er Marco.

"Klar, deswegen sind wir doch da!", nickte Marco nachdrücklich und ging gleich vor zum Buffet.

Mario folgte ihm.


	5. Das Mario-Götze-Vasen-Gedächtnis-Hotel

Es fiel ihnen nicht leicht etwas von dem guten Essen auszuwählen, das hier aufgefahren wurde. Wenigstens waren Engelchen und Teufelchen still, denn alles, was angeboten wurde, war sehr gesund. Und um das Engelchen zufrieden zu stellen, nahm sich Mario sogar eine große Portion Salat.

"Na, du hast dem Ernährungsberater wohl zu gut zugehört", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Naja, wo wir heute ja schon gesündigt haben", meinte Mario.

"Stimmt, sollte ich vielleicht auch", nickte Marco und nahm sich von dem Gurkensalat. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

"Lasst es euch schmecken", wünschte André, der schon saß.

"Du dir auch", nickte Mario ihm zu.

"Danke", nuschelte André etwas undeutlich um ein Stück Fleisch herum.

"Und wir holen dich dann so ne Stunde nach dem Essen ab?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, gerne!", war André sofort mit dabei.

"Aber wir bringen vorher alle Vasen außer Reichweite", sagte Mario.

#Laaangweilig##, meldete sich das Teufelchen.

"Schisser", grinste Marco ihn an.

#Sag ich doch##, lachte das Teufelchen laut auf, wurde aber von einem, #Spinner## vom Engelchen zur Ruhe gebracht.

"Ich will hier nur nicht als Vasenkiller durch die Gegend laufen", verteidigte sich Mario vor Marco - und dem Teufelchen.

"Dann hättest du dich hier unvergesslich gemacht."

"Oh ja", sagte André. "Dann benennen sie vielleicht das Hotel nach dir."

"Mario-Götze-Vasen-Gedächnis-Hotel?", lachte Mario auf.

#Das gefällt mir##, sagte das Teufelchen sofort, und der Puschelschwanz wippte fröhlich.

#Dir gefällt ja auch alles, was dämlich ist##, murrte das Engelchen

"Dann bauen sie vielleicht auch eine Statue", sagte Marco. "Mario, wie er eine Vase zerstört. Und die steht dann in der Hoteleinfahrt und begrüßt die Gäste."

"Bis Mario sie zerschießt", lachte André.

"Die muss schon massiv sein", meinte Marco. "Beton oder so, das kriegt er nicht kaputt."

"Und gut verankert", ergänzte André.

"Ihr seid so blöd", sagte Mario grinsend.

"Ja, klar sind wir das", grinste Marco zurück.

Das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter seufzte. #Ich mag Marco##, sagte es.

#Das war so klar##, seufzte auch das Engelchen, nur natürlich aus völlig anderem Grund.

Mario bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben und sich stattdessen mit seinem Essen zu beschäftigen. Er hoffte nur, die beiden würden endlich ihr Münder halten.

#Du magst Marco auch##, sagte das Teufelchen in diesem Moment zu dem Engelchen.

#Hmm... ja...##, gab das Engelchen zu. #Er ist ein guter Freund. Ist für uns da, wenn was ist. Und er ist echt niedlich...##

Mario verschluckte sich an einem Stück Tomate und spuckte es hustend wieder aus.

"Oh - alles in Ordnung?", fragte Marco gleich besorgt nach.

Mario nickte und wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. Was hatte das Engelchen da bitte gesagt? Dass das Teufelchen manchmal etwas eigenartig war, wusste er ja, aber das Engelchen war doch sonst immer so vernünftig!

#Endlich gibst du es zu##, freute sich das Teufelchen und hüpfte auf Marios Schulter auf und ab.

Mario schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Brauchst du ein Glas Wasser?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, ich... bitte", keuchte Mario.

Marco nahm die Flasche Mineralwasser, die auf allen Tischen bereit stand und goss Mario ein leeres Glas voll. "Hier."

"Danke..." Er trank das Glas mit großen Schlucken leer. Was sollte das vom Engelchen? Und warum freute sich das Teufelchen so darüber? Er würde sich jetzt gern mit den beiden unterhalten.

Aber das Essen war noch nicht zu Ende und Marco und André sahen ihn eh schon wieder so komisch an. Also musste er sich einfach zusammenreißen und sich die beiden später zur Brust nehmen.

"Geht es wieder?" fragte André.

"Ja, danke", nickte Mario.

"Und schaffst du den Rest oder soll ich dir die Sachen klein schneiden?" bot Marco an.

"Vergiss es!", fauchte Mario ihn an.

"Hey, das war ein Scherz", sagte Marco.

"Ja... sorry..." Er hatte wohl unbewusst wieder zu sehr auf das Teufelchen gehört.

"Dann... essen wir beide jetzt einfach weiter", schlug Marco vor.

"Machen wir... ok..."

Marco nickte und sah auf seinen Teller.

"Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Mario nach.

"Du bist im Moment so... reizbar", sagte Marco. "Ich hab immer Angst, dass ich was falsches sage."

#Siehst du, sag ich doch immer##, flüsterte das Engelchen Mario ins Ohr und streichelte ihn beruhigend.

"Ich bin nicht reizbar", schnaubte Mario eingeschnappt.

Marco sah ihn nur an.

"Iss", brummte Mario ihn an und begann ebenfalls wieder zu Essen.

Marco zögerte noch kurz, dann aß er ebenfalls.

André hatte zu all dem vorsichtshalber nichts gesagt, auch wenn er Marco insgeheim recht gab. Mario war im Moment wirklich merkwürdig reizbar und unausgeglichen. Mal freundlich und zugänglich, dann wieder zickiger als eine zwölfjährige.

Solche Stimmungsschwankungen kannte er eigentlich nur von Frauen.

Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wo das herkam - nur davon, dass er nicht spielte?

Das konnte André eigentlich nicht glauben. Mario war nicht dumm, das hier war sein erstes Turnier und er war lange verletzt gewesen. Außerdem hatte er einen Haufen Spieler vor sich, die bereits viel für die deutsche Mannschaft geleistet und sich so ihren Platz in der Startformation verdient hatten.

Aber auch sonst hatte er immer einen anderen Eindruck von Mario gehabt. Dass er zwar lieber spielen würde, aber damit leben konnte auf der Bank zu sitzen.

Dann gab es vielleicht einen anderen Grund? Aber was für einen Grund? Freundin - oder die Nichtexistenz einer solchen?

Während er aß, beobachtete er Mario heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln. Jetzt wirkte er wieder ganz normal.

Komisch. Wirklich sehr sehr komisch. Aber er wusste auch nicht, was er sonst machen konnte.

Sein Blick ging zu Marco, der Mario ebenfalls beobachtete. Er hatte eine steile Falte über seiner Nase und dachte offenbar angestrengt nach.

In Marcos Kopf gingen zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast die gleichen Gedanken um, wie in Andrés. Auch er machte sich Gedanken um Mario.

Warum war er bloß so gereizt?

Er kannte Mario nun schon wirklich eine Weile und bisher war er immer ausgeglichen und fröhlich gewesen. Das war etwas, was er besonders an Mario mochte.

Ja, er mochte vieles an seinem besten Freund, aber diese Fröhlichkeit, auf die man sich einfach verlassen konnte, ganz besonders.

Wenn Mario Probleme oder Kummer hatte, warum kam er dann nicht zu ihm? Er wusste doch, dass er immer für ihn da war.

Dafür waren sie doch Freunde - dicke Freunde. Da vertraute man sich doch! Aber statt zu reden, machte Mario ihn ständig dumm an. Hatte er selbst etwas falsch gemacht? Nur was? Wann hatte das überhaupt angefangen mit diesem komischen Sauer-fröhlich-sauer-fröhlich? Marco runzelte die Stirn, als er fieberhaft überlegte. Das ging schon etwas länger so, nicht erst seit zwei Tagen. Aber hier fiel es halt besonders auf. Vielleicht sollte er sich Mario noch mal fragen - und nicht gleich nachgeben. Vielleicht gleich nach dem Essen, da hätten sie schließlich ne Stunde Zeit, bis sie mit André verabredet waren.

Inzwischen hatte Mario wohl genug auf seinem Teller rumgerührt und legte das Besteck zur Seite.

"Ich geh schon mal hoch", verkündete André. "Und ihr holt mich in ner Stunde ab?"

"Klar", versprach Marco noch mal

Und auch Mario nickte. "Bis nachher André."

"Wollen wir dann auch mal hoch?", fragte Marco.

"Von mir aus", nickte Mario.

#Sei aber lieb zu ihm, ja? Nicht so... rumzicken##, bat das Engelchen.

#Wenn Marco uns dumm anmacht, dann dürfen wir uns jawohl wehren##, sagte das Teufelchen.

#Aber das macht er doch nicht.##

Mario schloss kurz die Augen und bat innerlich um Ruhe.

#So, und jetzt sind wir beide lieb##, beschloss das Engelchen.

Mario nickte sofort zustimmend. Das war eine hervorragende Idee!

Erstaunlicherweise blieben die beiden wirklich erstmal ruhig.

"Kommst du Mario?" fragte Marco, der schon aufgestanden war.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mario und folgte ihm.

"Kommst du gleich mit zu mir?" fragte Marco.

Ohne etwas zu sagen nickte Mario erneut. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, dann zu Marcos Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett.

In Marcos Zimmer herrschte das übliche gemütliche Durcheinander. Es war nicht dreckig oder wirklich unordentlich, sondern bewohnt, wie Marco das immer beschrieb.

Ein paar Sachen lagen herum, Kleidung, Bücher, ein paar Kabel... Und halb unter dem Bett entdeckte Mario tatsächlich etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Shirt von ihm aussah. Er beugte sich runter und zog an dem Stoff. "Da ist mein Shirt! Wieso liegt das bei dir unterm Bett?" fragte er Marco.

"Das... ähm... keine Ahnung... muss es aus der Kabine mitgenommen haben..."

#Er klaut unsere Shirts##, sagte das Teufelchen und begann wieder aufgeregt auf und ab zu Hüpfen.

#Halt die Klappe, da sollten wir nichts reininterpretieren!##, schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf.

"Darf ich es wieder haben oder ist das jetzt dein Ersatzkuscheltier?" fragte Mario grinsend.

Zögerte Marco, bevor er das Shirt zurückgab?

#Ja, ja tut er, tut er##, rief das Teufelchen.

"Kannst es auch...", fing Mario an, dann biss er sich heftig auf die Lippe.

"Hol es doch nachher ab, wenn wir vom kicken wieder kommen", meinte Marco schnell.

Mario nickte gleich - und überlegte, ob er es einfach vergessen sollte.

"Ich... also... ich wollte mit dir reden. In Ruhe", brachte Marco ein wenig stotternd hervor.

"Ja?"

Marco räusperte sich. "Ich... also... gibt es was, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?"

"Ich dachte, du wolltest reden?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ja, schon. Ich wollte über... dich reden."

"Wie - über mich?" Unwillkürlich wanderte Marios Blick zu dem Shirt.

"Oh man, ich fang noch mal von vorn an, ja?" murmelte Marco kopfschüttelnd. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Du bist so... unausgeglichen."

"Findest du?", fragte Mario - und hörte gleich das Engelchen. #Ich hab gesagt, wir müssen uns mehr zusammenreißen!##

Marco nickte. "Ja. Normalerweise weißt du immer, wann ich einen Scherz mache und machst mit. Oder drückst mir einen dummen Spruch rein um dich zu rächen. Aber im Moment geht’s du ständig an die Decke, wenn ich was sage..."

#Sag ich doch##, murmelte das Engelchen und seufzte leise. #Das hat er nicht verdient.##

"Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, ob ich was falsch gemacht habe", fuhr Marco fort. "Oder ob du ein Problem hast und ich bin zu blöd das zu sehen."

"Nein, nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht", schüttelte Mario sofort den Kopf.

"Was dann?"

#Geht ihn nichts an. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir nicht zu von uns verraten. Ist doch peinlich!## sagte das Teufelchen sofort.

"Bitte Mario", sagte Marco. "Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen."

#Sag ihm, dass es nicht an ihm liegt##, bat das Engelchen.

"Es liegt nicht an dir", sagte Mario, weil er den Ratschlag des Engelchens für eine gute Idee hielt.

"An wem dann? Oder woran?"

"Ich... ich... keine Ahnung", stotterte Mario.

Marco sah ihn besorgt an. "Das glaub ich dir nicht."

Hilflos zuckte Mario mit den Schultern und wartete auf eine Eingebung - oder um Hilfestellung von seinen beiden Begleitern.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann sprachen die beiden so laut und schnell durcheinander, dass er nur Wortfetzen auffangen konnte. "Du solltest..." - "nein, gerade das nicht, sondern..." - "...ihm sagen..."

"Mario?" fragte Marco.

"Wie? Was?", fragte Mario nach. "Ach... ähm... ich bin halt irgendwie... durcheinander?"

"Durcheinander", wiederholte Marco. "Und warum?"

#Weil du...## - #...auf keinen...## - #...wird ihn freuen...## Nein, die beiden halfen im Moment wirklich nicht.

"Ist... hat es was mit mir zu tun?" fragte Marco.

"Nein, nein, wieso auch?", fragte Mario und ignorierte dabei, was die beiden angedeutet hatten.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich such nur nach einer Erklärung..."

"Ich auch, aber ich finde keine."

"Dann sollten wir versuchen es zusammen rauszufinden. Seit wann geht das schon so?" fragte Marco.

Mario runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Seit wann konnte er das Engelchen und das Teufelchen hören? Also, bewusst hören? Nein, das war nicht der Zeitpunkt, die beiden hatten ihn ja schon vorher beeinflusst.

"Ich... hab keine Ahnung", murmelte er.

Marco seufzte leise. "Und... wann bist du so... gereizt? Also, was muss passieren?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Mario erneut.

"Hilft nicht so weiter, hm?", machte Marco leise. "Und auch sonst weißt du nichts?"

"Vielleicht... ist es einfach weil ich nicht spiele und nur auf der Bank sitze?"

"Du hast schon wann anders auf der Bank gesessen", meinte Marco.

"Ja, aber da war ich auch nicht gut drauf."

"Aber nicht so sehr wie jetzt, oder?"

"Nein", gab Mario zu.

Marco nickte leicht. "Und was ist anders?", fragte er dann leise.

Das ich ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen auf meiner Schulter hab, schoss es Mario durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte er Marco nun wirklich nicht erzählen. Und dieses Mal waren beide, Engelchen wie Teufelchen, seiner Meinung.

Aber was dann? Wie sollte er Marco das alles erklären?

"Ich glaub, ich kriege das wieder hin...", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen

"Was denn? Was kriegst du wieder hin und warum willst du meine Hilfe nicht?" fragte Marco sofort, der überhaupt nicht beruhigt von Marios Worten war.

"Ich krieg mich schon wieder ein. Und du kannst mir nicht helfen, weil ich ja nun echt nicht weiß wobei."

"Aber du musst doch eine Vermutung haben."

#Psst##, machte das Engelchen leise, und so schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

"Du... du vertraust mir doch, oder?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, klar!"

"Dann versteh ich nicht, warum du nicht den Mund aufmachst und sagst was los ist."

"Ach Marco... ich weiß es doch nicht."

"Hast du Zoff mit irgendwem?"

"Nein!"

"Ärger mit deinen Eltern?"

"Auch nicht."

"Hast du dich mit einem aus dem Team gestritten? Mit Mats oder Schmelle?"

"Nein, hab ich doch schon gesagt!" Langsam mochte Mario diese Befragung nicht mehr.

"Hast du Liebeskummer?"

"Neien!"

"Bist du krank?"

"Nein, auch nicht", seufzte Mario.

"Aber irgendwas muss es doch sein", sagte Marco. "Geht dein Zimmer zur falschen Seite raus? Magst du den Ausblick nicht? Ist dein Bett zu hart?"

"Ist mein bester Freund zu nervig?"

"Bin ich das?" fragte Marco.

Mist, er hätte nicht auf das Teufelchen hören sollen! Jetzt hatte er Marco verletzt. "Nein, bist du... tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Deshalb versuch ich ja mit dir zusammen einen Grund zu finden", sagte Marco.

"Ich hab selbst schon überlegt..."

"Dann teil mir deine Überlegungen doch mal mit."

"Eigentlich das, was du schon vorgeschlagen hast. Kein Zoff, kein Ärger mit jemandem, alle sind lieb und freundlich. Du übrigens auch." Der letzte Satz stammte, wie konnte es anders sein, vom Engelchen.

Für einen Moment verschwand der besorgte Ausdruck von Marcos Gesicht und er lächelte Mario an.

#Siehst du##, wisperte das Engelchen und küsste ihn unter dem Ohr. Mario mochte das Gefühl der winzigen, kühlen Lippen.

"Aber irgendwas muss passiert sein", sagte Marco.

'Ja, zwei komische Gestalten auf meinen Schultern', hätte Mario gerne gesagt, aber das ging ja nun echt nicht.

"Fällt dir denn wirklich gar nichts ein Mario?"

Ein Kopfschütteln. "Nein, wirklich nicht."

Marco seufzte enttäuscht.

"Tut mir ja leid..."

"Mir tut es leid. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen dir zu helfen", murmelte Marco.

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Mario ihn an, und das war es wirklich. Er merkte wieder, warum sie so gut befreundet waren.

"Wenn dir noch was einfällt, dann sagst du es mir, oder?"

"Ja, klar", versprach Mario. "Tut gut, dass du mir helfen willst. Gerade, weil ich nicht immer nett zu dir bin."

"Wir sind Freunde Mario, da hält man es auch mal aus, wenn der andere nen schlechten Tag hat."

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an, ganz ehrlich.

Marco erwiderte das Lächeln aus ganzem Herzen.

#Geschafft##, seufzte das Teufelchen. #Nich zu viel verraten.##

"Wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde", sagte Marco. "Was machen wir so lange?"

"Hmm... was zocken?" das schien Mario unverfänglich genug.

"Gute Idee", grinste Marco.

"Fifa?"

"Willst wieder verlieren?" fragte Marco neckend.

"Nee, dich endlich mal schlagen!"

"Dazu reicht keine halbe Stunde", lachte Marco und stand auf um die Controller zu holen.

"Pah!", machte Mario. "Irgendwann schlag ich dich mal."

"Vielleicht lass ich dich ja mal gewinnen."

"Oh, wie sollte ich zu der Ehre kommen?"

"Mal gucken", grinste Marco nur.

"Oh, und hinterher willst du eine Bezahlung?", fragte Mario, vom Teufelchen vorgesagt.

"Was würdest du mir als Bezahlung denn anbieten?" fragte Marco.

"Oh... ähm...?" Verdammt, hätte er das bloß nicht angeboten!

Das Engelchen seufzte tief. #Warum hast du auch auf das Teufelchen gehört?##

#Weil ich den besseren Vorschlag gemacht habe!##

#Du hast Mario nur in Erklärungsnöte gebracht, mehr nicht.##

#Aber ist doch spannend!##

#Mario fühlt sich unwohl dabei!##

#Er muss noch viel lernen##, meinte das Teufelchen nur.

#Aber doch nicht so. Nicht vor Marco.##

#Ja, ich weiß - woanders üben, bei Marco können.##

"Ähm Mario überlegst du immer noch oder schläfst?“ fragte Marco amüsiert über Marios abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"Wie? Nein, ja... überleg... also, zocken?"

"Das hatten wir schon entschieden", sagte Marco und hob die Controller hoch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Lass uns anfangen, sonst lohnt es nicht mehr."

Mario nickte, und Marco startete das Spiel.

Mario war ganz froh, dass die beiden auf seinen Schultern während des Spiels schwiegen, aber trotzdem verlor er haushoch gegen Marco.

"Üb noch mal", lachte Marco breit.

"Dafür werd ich dich gleich unten im Garten fertig machen", sagte Mario.

"Mich - oder noch eine Vase?"

"Pass auf, sonst steck ich dich in eine Vase."

"Pah", machte Marco, "Das schaffst du nicht!"

"Die Vase muss nur groß genug sein", grinste Mario.

"Die gestern war nicht soo groß. Zum Glück."

"Du kannst dich natürlich auch ganz klein machen", schlug Mario vor.

"Ich kann es auch sein lassen. Also, wollen wir André abholen?"

"Ja wollen wir", nickte Mario und stand auf.


	6. Die Rose

Marco folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer und klopfte kurz darauf bei André.

Die Tür öffnete sich fast sofort. "Ihr seid ja sogar pünktlich", sagte André erstaunt.

"Warum nicht?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Weil pünktlich für euch beide ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff ist."

"Nicht, wenn es um Fußball geht, das solltest du wissen."

"Und im Moment trödelt nur einer", sagte Marco grinsend.

"Und der heißt nicht Mar-irgendwas-o."

"Ach nein?" fragte André lachend und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Dann lasst uns runter gehen."

"Runter. Aber sei leise."

"Wir wollen uns rausschleichen?" fragte André.

"Ja, natürlich. Das ist doch der halbe Spaß daran", erklärte Mario - und das Teufelchen spendete begeistert Beifall.

"Ok", sagte André. "Soll ich mir die Schuhe ausziehen, damit ich leiser bin?"

"Nein, du hast ja keine mit Stollen an. Also lass uns mal leise runtergehen. Da hinten durch die zweite Tür geht’s direkt in den Garten."

"Wir brauchen keine geheimen Codes und so was?“ fragte André enttäuscht.

"Nein, wir müssen nur der Selbstschussanlage ausweichen."

Mario lachte auf.

"Also, hier lang", führte Marco sie in den kühlen, dunklen Garten.

Diesmal war es nicht so spät, wie gestern, aber trotzdem war es schon fast komplett dunkel.

Sie suchten sich einen Ball und spielten einige der alten Spiele, mit denen sie sich schon als Kind stundenlang hatten beschäftigen können.

Vorsorglich hatten sie sich diesmal in einen etwas entfernteren Teil des Gartens zurückgezogen, so dass keine Vasen in Gefahr waren.

Sie bemerkten nicht wie die Zeit verging, bis sie schließlich bemerkten, dass im Hotel kaum noch Lichter an waren. "Die... schlafen schon alle?", fragte Mario ungläubig nach.

"Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte André.

"Halb zwölf", sah Mario auf die Uhr. Das Teufelchen jubilierte, #Dann macht noch eine halbe Stunde, und dann könnt ihr Geisterschießen spielen!##

Diesmal schaffte Mario es nicht und lachte laut auf.

"Was ist so komisch daran?", fragte Marco überrascht nach.

"Ich... ich dachte nur grad, wenn wir noch ne halbe Stunde spielen, können wir Geisterschießen machen", grinste Mario.

"Geisterschießen?", fragte André gleich nach.

"Na ist doch dann die Geisterstunde."

"Du spinnst", schüttelte Marco den Kopf - und das Engelchen stimmte zu. #Recht hat er.##

"Aber das weißt du doch schon länger", sagte Mario zu Marco

"Ja, weiß ich. Mag dich trotzdem", grinste Marco ihn an.

#Er mag uns##, freute sich das Engelchen.

#Ja, er mag uns##, jubelte auch das Teufelchen. #Da müssen wir was draus machen!##

Mario beschloss das erstmal zu ignorieren, bis er allein mit den beiden war. "Also - Geisterkicken?" fragte er Marco und André.

"Klar - noch eine halbe Stunde. Die kriegen wir auch noch um. Los", schnappte Marco sich den Ball und dribbelte ihn hinter einen Busch.

"Ihr habt echt einen Schaden", lachte André, rannte aber hinter Marco her.

Die halbe Stunde bekamen sie auch noch rum, auch wenn das Engelchen in jedem ruhigen Moment mahnte, dass sie doch ins Bett gehen sollten.

"So und jetzt müssten wir eigentlich ein paar Bettlaken holen", grinste Marco.

#Ha, und die anderen wecken. Damit sie nach unten schauen##, nickte das Teufelchen heftig.

#Das wäre gemein##, sagte das Engelchen. #Die liegen alle schon brav in ihren Betten und schlafen. Wir sollten sie nicht wecken.##

#Klar sollten wir sie wecken. Sie sollten auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben!##

#Wenn Jogi das mitbekommt, dann bekommen wir nur Ärger. Und André und Marco auch. Das wollen wir doch aber nicht, oder?##

#Jogi darf es halt nicht mitbekommen!##

"Jungs, ich glaub ich verzichte auf die Bettlakenorgie und leg mich stattdessen drauf", verkündete André. "Ich bin müde."

"Schade", meinte Marco.

"Kommt ihr auch mit hoch?" fragte André.

Marco nickte. "Zu zweit macht’s keinen Spaß."

#Zu zweit kann man aber andere Dinge machen##, grinste das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter.

#Aber noch nicht jetzt. Wir müssen ihm Zeit lassen.##

Fast wäre Mario ein "Wofür zeit lassen?" entschlüpft, aber er konnte sich grade noch zurückhalten.

"Wir sollten auch ins Bett", meinte Mario leise. Immerhin musste er sich noch seine beiden Jungs zur Brust nehmen.

"Ja stimmt", sagte Marco und hob den Ball hoch.

"Also hoch", sah Mario ihn entschuldigend an.

Marco lächelte ihn an und ging neben ihm zur Tür. Unterwegs ließ er den Ball an der Stelle fallen, an der das Netz mit den anderen Bällen vermutete.

#Nicht mal was kaputtgegangen##, murmelte das Teufelchen enttäuscht.

"Letzte Chance Mario", sagte Marco in diesem Moment als hätte er das Teufelchen geholt. "Da drüben steht ne Vase, die noch ganz ist.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Jedes Mal wär ja langweilig. Außerdem bist du mal dran."

"Ja, aber dann muss ich mir was anderes suchen. Ich kann dich ja nicht einfach kopieren."

"Dann such mal...", grinste Mario und überhörte das Engelchen, das unbedingt ins Bett wollte.

"Ist so dunkel", brummte Marco. Dann grinste er plötzlich. Er trat zu einem der hohen Rosenstöcke, die überall an der Hausfassade emporrankten und knickte eine der großen, duftenden Blumen ab, bis er sie in der Hand hielt.

Mario sah ihn irritiert an. Was hatte Marco jetzt vor?

Marco trat zu ihm. "Ich bin der Dornenbezwinger", grinste er.

"Wow, ich bin so stolz auf dich", lachte Mario.

Marco nickte und sah auf die Blüte in seinen Händen. "Und was machen wir jetzt damit?" fragte er.

Mario zögerte. 'Sie Caro schenken' war ja nun keine Option mehr.

"Lass uns erstmal reingehen", sagte Marco und hielt die Blüte weiter in der Hand.

Mario ging vor und hielt Marco die Tür auf.

Marco lächelte und gähnte fast in einem Atemzug. "Ich glaub, Andrés Müdigkeit war ansteckend."

"Fürchte ich auch. Bin auch ziemlich müde."

"Fahrstuhl?" schlug Marco vor.

"Ja, besser... ich glaub, meine Beine mögen heute keine Stufen mehr."

Marco lachte und die beiden schlichen sich vorsichtig zum Lift. Immerhin wollten sie auch jetzt nicht gesehen werden.

Zum Glück war die Kabine grade unten, so das sie sofort einsteigen konnten.

Mario drückte auf den Knopf für ihre Etage und lehnte sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzen an die Wand.

Marco lehnte sich neben ihn und hob dabei die Rosenblüte an die Nase. Unwillkürlich lächelte er. "Riecht gut", sagte er leise.

"Ja?" fragte Mario. Er fühlte sich auf einmal irgendwie verunsichert, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Riechen?" fragte Marco und hielt ihm ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten die Rose unter die Nase.

Mario lächelte leicht und atmete genüsslich durch die Nase ein. "Oh ja, sehr gut."

Marco lachte leise. "Na zum Glück sieht uns keiner der anderen, wie wir hier im Fahrstuhl stehen und an ner Rose riechen."

"Oh ja, das könnte peinlich werden", grinste Mario.

"Behalt die Rose, wenn du willst", meinte Marco, grade als das leise "Pling" anzeigte, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und nahm ihm die Rose ab.

#Oh er schenkt uns Blumen!## rief das Teufelchen.

#Jaaa##, schwärmte das Engelchen träumerisch.

"Nacht Mario und bis morgen", sagte Marco in diesem Moment.

"Nacht", hauchte Mario ziemlich durcheinander. "Schlaf gut..."

Er starrte immer noch die Rose in seinen Händen an. Sie war nicht rot, sondern leuchtend Pink. Seine Mutter hätte ihm bestimmt sofort sagen können, was für eine Rosensorte das war.

Aber das war nicht wichtig. Marco hatte sie ihm geschenkt, hatte ihm eine Rose geschenkt.

Nur... warum hatte Marco ihm eine Rose geschenkt?

Er war hingegangen zu diesem Strauch und hatte sie ihm gepflückt. Dass er sie nur so gepflückt hatte, das glaubte Mario nicht.

"Also ihr beiden", murmelte er. "Irgendwelche Ideen?"

#Klar#, grinste das Teufelchen. #Er will was von uns, und wir müssen nur noch „Ja“ sagen!##

"Wie... das... ist doch Blödsinn", murmelte Mario.

#Nein, ist es nicht. Er mag uns, das hat er ja selbstgesagt##, kam es vom Engelchen.

"Ich mag auch viele Leute, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken."

#Aber wir schenken ihnen keine Blumen.##

"Das war... doch aber nur so."

#Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er uns angeguckt hat?##, fragte das Engelchen aufgeregt.

"Ganz normal oder?"

#Total verknallt, der Junge!##, lachte das Teufelchen.

"Woher wollt ihr das überhaupt wissen?" fragte Mario und machte sich nun endlich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

#War doch zu sehen. Hast du auch gesehen. Haben wir gesehen##, erklärte das Engelchen geduldig.

"Ich hab gar nichts gesehen", behauptete Mario und durchsuchte seine Hosentasche, bis er endlich die Keycard fand.

#Doch, haben wir. Aber nur ganz kurz, dann war ja diese Rose da interessanter.##

"Ich hör mir diesen Quatsch nicht mehr an", sagte Mario. "Marco wollte nur die Blume los werden, mehr nicht."

#Und warum hat er sie dann überhaupt gepflückt?##, wollte das Teufelchen wissen.

"Weil er keine Lust hatte ne Vase kaputt zu machen."

#Nein, weil er sie dir schenken wollte. Unbewusst erst, aber sonst hätte er ja auch nen Blatt abrupfen können##, erklärte das Engelchen mit seiner sprichwörtlichen Engelsgeduld.

"Ich geh jetzt schlafen", verkündete Mario in der Hoffnung dieses unsinnige Gespräch zu beenden.

#Ja, mach das. Wir sind müde.##

"Offenbar, sonst würdet ihr nicht solche komischen Sachen sehen..."

#Sehen wir nicht. Wir sehen nur, was wahr ist. Dass er auf uns steht.##

"Marco steht auf Frauen", sagte Mario. "Dunkelhaarig, schlank, sportlich."

#Dunkelhaarig, schlank und sportlich bist du auch.## Das Teufelchen, wieder.

"Ich bin dunkelblond und nen Kerl."

#Das hat ihn offensichtlich nicht davon abgehalten. Und blond sind wir nur, wenn wir uns mal wieder die Haare gefärbt haben.##

"Schön. Aber ich steh auch nicht auf Kerle", sagte Mario störrisch.

Ein leises Seufzen sowohl vom Teufelchen als auch vom Engelchen.

"Was denn nun schon wieder?" fragte Mario.

#Wir mögen auch Männer, Mario. Und das weißt du auch. Denk mal an... Tim, damals im Sportunterricht. Oder Niclas, aus der U-Mannschaft, welche war das doch gleich? Oder Tobi?##

"Das war ne Phase!" sagte Mario sofort.

#Von vier, fünf Jahren? Und insgesamt mehr Kerle als Frauen, die du mochtest?## Das Teufelchen.

"Ja und? Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ich auf Frauen stehe", behauptete Mario.

#Und auf welche?##

"Ich... also... Miley Cyrus", sagte Mario so ziemlich den ersten Namen einer Schauspielerin die ihm einfiel. Obwohl er ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau die überhaupt aussah.

Das Teufelchen lachte leise. #Ja, und von Frauen, die du kennst?##

"War halt noch nicht die Richtige dabei."

#Und deswegen gibt’s du Miley Cyrus an?##

"Die gefällt mir halt. Vom Aussehen... oder so..."

#Eher oder so, hm?##

"Ach ihr seid doch blöd", brummte Mario und begann sich auszuziehen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam.

#Gute Idee, es ist wirklich schon spät. Und morgen können wir weiterreden##, die Vernunft des Engelchens.

"Das Thema ist abgehakt", sagte Mario und sah zur Rosenblüte, die er auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Er sollte sie zumindest ins Wasser stellen, überlegte er.

#Nimm ein Glas vom Waschbecken##, flüsterte das Engelchen.

"Gute Idee", murmelte Mario und füllte das Glas schnell mit Wasser. Er stellte die Rose hinein, putzte sich noch die Zähne und nahm sie dann mit, um sie auf den Nachttisch zu stellen.

Sie war wirklich schön, dachte er. Pink und orange, eine interessante Kombination, und sie roch wirklich gut. Ganz vorsichtig berührt er ein Blütenblatt, das sich unglaublich zart unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlte. Er setzte sich noch einmal auf und roch an der Rose. Und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, küsste er die Rose ganz leicht.

"Kein Wort", sagte er schnell, als er sah wie das Teufelchen sich in Pose warf. "Wir wollen jetzt alle drei schlafen. Also... schlaft ihr überhaupt?"

#Wenn du ganz tief schläfst, manchmal. Aber wir müssen auch so auf dich aufpassen. Und manchmal mischen wir auch in deinen Träumen mit - wenn uns langweilig ist##, erzählte das Engelchen. Es kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und deckte sich mit einer hellblauen, dünnen Decke zu.

"Dann... gute Nacht ihr beiden", sagte er leise.

#Dir auch, schlaf gut!##

Mario lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück fand er schnell schlaf.


	7. Schwimmflügel für das Teufelchen?

Mit einem Lächeln wachte Mario am nächsten Morgen auf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau an das erinnern, was er geträumt hatte, aber es war schön gewesen, und er versuchte zumindest das Gefühl noch ein wenig in sich zu bewahren.

Er bewegte sich leicht, streckte sich und zuckte dann zusammen, als er das kleine Engelchen auf seiner Schulter sah. Mit einem Mal kam alles wieder zurück, was er gestern erlebt hatte.

#Guten Morgen##, lächelte das Engelchen ihn an. #Weck ihn mal nicht, ja? Hat heute Nacht kaum geschlafen.##

"Das... Teufelchen?" fragte Mario und schielte zu seiner anderen Schulter.

Dort lag das Teufelchen unter seiner roten Decke und schlief. #Ja, genau. Ist die ganze Zeit rumgelaufen und hat überlegt. Dabei ist er sonst derjenige, der schläft, und ich bin eher wach.##

"Worüber hat er denn nachgedacht?" fragte Mario leise.

#Über uns. Also, über Marco und uns. Er macht sich immer so viele Gedanken...##

"Ich hab doch gestern schon gesagt, dass da nichts ist."

#Ja, das meinst du. Aber wir sehen da mehr.##

"Ist es aber nicht!"

#Gut, sagen wir einfach... wir sind vorbereitet, ok?##

"Was heckt ihr schon wieder für einen Unsinn aus?" fragte Mario misstrauisch.

#Nichts. Aber wir müssen einfach... alles in Betracht ziehen.##

"Jetzt red doch mal Klartext."

#Also, wir beide, wir müssen immer alle Möglichkeiten sehen und darauf vorbereitet sein. Müssen dich ja in jeder Lebenslage beraten können. Ob du nun wirklich nicht auf Marco stehst, oder das noch nicht siehst, das ist für uns erstmal egal, solange es theoretisch vielleicht möglich sein könnte.##

"Aha", machte Mario. "Und was genau heißt das jetzt für mich?"

#Gar nichts. Nur, dass du dich immer auf uns verlassen kannst.##

"Ihr wollt mich also nicht mit Marco verkuppeln?" fragte Mario.

#Wir wollen rausfinden, was du wirklich willst, was in dir steckt, und dir dann dabei helfen. Das ist unsere Aufgabe.##

"Ok", murmelte Mario.

#Wir schaffen es schon, zusammen.##

"Na wenn du meinst..."

#Natürlich. Wir halten zusammen.## Das Engelchen streichelte kurz über sein Wange. #Also, aufstehen? Wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen.##

"Weck ich das Teufelchen dann nicht auf?"

#Nein, ich glaub nicht. Aber... kannst du es mitnehmen? So... rübertragen ins Bad?##

Ganz vorsichtig hob Mario das kleine Teufelchen hoch. Es schnarchte sogar, stellte Mario grinsend fest, als er es in seine Handfläche gleiten ließ. Es hatte tatsächlich ein Gewicht, ganz leicht nur, aber Mario fühlte es. Er nahm die dicke Decke auch mit, dann ging er langsam ins Bad und bettete das

Teufelchen auf einem zusammengelegten Handtuch in der Nähe. "So richtig?", fragte er das Engelchen.

Das Engelchen nickte zufrieden.

"Dann kann ich jetzt duschen? Bleibst du hier bei ihm?"

#Mach ich##, versprach das Engelchen und setzte sich neben das Teufelchen auf das Handtuch.

"Danke", lächelte Mario und zog sich schnell aus um sich unter die Dusche zu stellen.

Unter dem Wasser schloss er die Augen. Hatte er grad wirklich ein kleines, schlafendes Teufelchen ins Bad getragen?

Offensichtlich hatte er das... und es hatte sich ganz gut angefühlt. Denn er mochte das Teufelchen irgendwie, und das Engelchen natürlich auch.

Er durfte allerdings nie, wirklich niemals jemandem davon erzählen! Die würden ihn ja sofort einweisen lassen. Was vielleicht auch richtig war, schließlich hatte er ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen auf der Schulter sitzen und das war nicht normal.

Irgendwann, während er duschte, hörte er leise Stimmen vom Waschbecken. Sofort drehte er das Wasser ab und lugte aus der Kabine. Dort saßen Engelchen und Teufelchen auf dem Handtuch, das Teufelchen noch in seine Decke eingekuschelt, und unterhielten sich.

"Morgen", sagte Mario zu dem Teufelchen.

#Guten Morgen##, wünschte das Teufelchen ihm. #Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast.##

"Kein Problem", sagte Mario.

#Wir müssen uns langsam beeilen##, meinte das Engelchen.

"Ja ich weiß", sagte Mario und schob sich wieder in die Kabine um den restlichen Schaum abzuwaschen.

Auch mit allem anderen beeilte er sich, bis er fertig angezogen die Keykarte einsteckte, Engelchen und Teufelchen auf ihren jeweiligen Schultern.

"Keine dummen Kommentare über Marco ja?" bat er die beiden.

#Wenn du noch mal drüber nachdenkst##, grinste das Teufelchen.

"Ich muss nicht nachdenken, weil es da nichts zum nachdenken gibt."

#Bitte, überleg es wenigstens##, bat das Engelchen ihn.

"Ich steh nicht auf Männer und Marco auch nicht", sagte Mario nicht entschlossen.

#Bitte, Mario... so einfach ist das nicht.##

"Doch ist es!"

#Doch, bitte. Wenn nicht für dich, dann denk wenigstens für Marco darüber nach.##

"Aber Marco will doch auch nichts von mir!"

#Guck ihn dir bitte mal an, ja? Und überleg dann noch einmal.##

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Aber dann haltet ihr den Mund während ich esse?"

#Das ist ein Deal##, nickte das Teufelchen. #Danach reden wir aber wieder.##

"Ich kann euch vermutlich nicht davon abhalten", grinste Mario schief.

#Ich fürchte nicht...##, murmelte das Engelchen. #Es ist halt unsere Aufgabe.##

Das Engelchen schaute schon wieder so traurig, das Mario es kaum aushielt. "Hey, das war nicht gegen euch gerichtet", sagte er schnell.

#Ja, aber... du magst nicht, dass wir dir helfen wollen.##

"Doch", sagte Mario. "Aber die Sache mit Marco..."

#Bitte denk drüber nach, ja?##, bat das Engelchen noch mal.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug wäre", sagte Mario. "Ich mein ich bin Profifußballer..."

#Vielleicht nicht klug, aber man kann nicht immer kluge Dinge tun##, meinte das Teufelchen.

"In dieser Hinsicht muss ich immer klug sein. Das ist was anderes als um Mitternacht im Garten zu kicken."

#Warum das? Es ist nicht einfach, aber... ihr spielt bald in einer Mannschaft, da... bietet es sich doch an.## Teufelchen, wieder.

"Es ist viel zu gefährlich."

Etwas nachdenklich nickte das Engelchen. So ganz unrecht hatte Mario damit auch wieder nicht...

#Du willst nicht auf den kleinen Feigling da auf der anderen Schulter hören?##, fragte das Teufelchen nach.

"Ich liebe den Fußball viel zu sehr um ihn zu riskieren. Also - ich steh auf Frauen, verstanden?"

#Du stehst auf Frauen, weil du Fußball spielst?##

"Ich steh auf Frauen, weil ich auf Frauen stehe."

#Und den Kerlen nachguckst.##

"Ich guck niemandem hinterher."

#Mats neulich. Manus Hintern hat dich auch ganz schön interessiert. Und Marco eh.##

"Ich hab Neuer nicht auf den Hintern geguckt!" sagte Mario entrüstet.

#Und wie. Mit riesen Glubschaugen!##, stichelte das Teufelchen.

"Ich geh jetzt essen", schnaubte Mario.

#Und wir sagen nichts, wenn du drüber nachdenkst##, wiederholte das Teufelchen.

"Das ist Erpressung."

#Nein, ein Angebot.##

Bevor Mario etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und öffnete sie dann.

"Morgen", begrüßte Marco ihn lächelnd. "Hab ich doch richtig geraten, dass du noch hier bist."

"Wollte gerade los", meinte Mario und trat in den Flur hinaus.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Marco, als sie zusammen zur Treppe gingen.

"Hm... ja, nur bisschen kurz. Und du?"

"Viel zu kurz", lachte Marco.

"Heute steht dann Mittagsschlaf an, was?"

Marco überlegte kurz. "Weiß nicht. Ich würde gern ein bisschen schwimmen, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Mario nickte leicht, "Schwimmen klingt gut."

"Dann wär das ja gebongt", meinte Marco.

So war das zwar nicht gemeint, aber er würde gerne mitmachen. "Ja, direkt nach dem Essen?"

"Ja. Ein paar der anderen wollten auch schwimmen gehen. Vielleicht werden wir ja genug, dass wir Wasserball spielen können."

Warum war Mario auf einmal so enttäuscht? Das konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären.

#Ja, ja, aber wir stehen nicht auf Marco##, trällerte das Teufelchen in sein Ohr.

"Shht", machte Mario hoffentlich leise genug, dass Marco es nicht gehört hatte.

"Was?“ fragte Marco irritiert.

"Ähm.. hatte was in der Nase, jedenfalls hatte es sich so angefühlt", versuchte sich Mario an Ausflüchten.

"Taschentuch?“ fragte Marco und zog ein Paket Tempos aus seiner Tasche.

"Danke", griff Mario zu - und musste sofort an ein verheultes Engelchengesicht denken.

"Meinst du die haben wieder dieses leckere Rührei?" fragte Marco.

"Oh, hoffentlich! Und diese gebackenen Tomaten dazu!"

"Beeilung, sonst futtern die Bayern das wieder alles weg."

"Komm", grinste Mario ihn an und lief vor zur Treppe.

Marco lachte und lief Mario hinterher.

Unten angekommen suchten sie sich nur schnell Plätze, dann liefen sie schon fast zum Buffet. In der Tat waren sowohl Rührei als auch Tomaten da, und sie konnten sich von diesen und anderen Leckereien aufdecken.

"Endlich waren wir mal schneller", grinste Marco, als Thomas und Holger deutlich nach ihnen zum Buffet kamen.

"Aber wir haben nicht die Reste genommen", bedauerte Mario ein wenig.

"Wir sind halt nette Dortmunder", sagte Marco zwinkernd.

"Na, du wirst noch zum netten Dortmunder."

"Ja, aber ich fühl mich schon fast so", sagte Marco.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mario. "Die Jungs bei uns sind auch echt nett."

"Du spielst da", sagte Marco nur.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario, froh, dass Engelchen und Teufelchen jetzt wirklich ruhig waren. Vermutlich würde er das nachher noch aufs Brot geschmiert bekommen, aber im Moment war ihm das egal.

Es war im Moment einfach zu schön mit Marco zusammen zu frühstücken.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über so ziemlich alles, was ihnen grade in den Sinn kam und aßen währenddessen ihr Frühstück auf. Dass sie alleine am Tisch saßen, registrierte Mario nur am Rande.

"Wir müssen hoch", sagte Marco irgendwann.

"Wie? Ähm... ja, klar", nickte Mario. Das hieß, gleich würden die beiden auf seinen Schultern ihn wieder bedrängen. Zögernd stand er auf.

"Ist alles ok?", fragte Marco leise.

"Ja klar. War grad nur so nett hier..."

"Ja, das war es", lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Ich hab die Rose übrigens ins Wasser gestellt", brach es aus Mario hervor, der sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hatte. Woher kam denn bitte dieser Schwachsinn?

"Schön", freute sich Marco sichtlich darüber. Er schien es nicht schwachsinnig oder peinlich zu finden.

"Ja... sie ist auch sehr schön", sagte Mario leise.

Er konnte Marcos Lächeln nicht ganz interpretieren, aber es war anders als sonst.

"Ich... also... hoch?" stotterte Mario.

"Ich hol dich wieder ab?", fragte Marco leise nach.

"Gern", sagte Mario.

"Dann... bis gleich." Marco sah so aus als wollte er noch etwas sagen, dann ließ er es jedoch sein.

Schweigend verließen sie den Speisesaal und gingen nach oben, wo sie sich trennten.

Schnell zog sich Mario seine Trainingssachen an. Wie Engelchen und Teufelchen hinterher wieder oder noch immer auf seinen Schultern saß, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, aber sie waren weiterhin da.

"Ich will kein Wort hören", stellte er sofort klar. "Ich muss mich aufs Training konzentrieren."

Das Teufelchen grummelte. #Ich lass mir doch nicht von dir den Mund verbieten!##

"Bitte", sagte Mario und hielt einen Moment inne um das Teufelchen anzusehen. "Ich bitte dich darum."

Das Teufelchen zögerte kurz, dann nickte es. #Ist ok, wenn du so bittest. Aber danach nicht mehr.##

Mario seufzte. "Mehr verlang ich im Moment auch gar nicht..."

#Lass dich von ihm nicht ärgern##, versuchte das Engelchen ihn zu beruhigen. #Er meint es doch nur gut.##

"Mhm... vielleicht. Aber am liebsten hätte er es doch, wenn ich Marco anspringe und in Grund und Boden küsse", brummte Mario.

#Das wär mal ein Plan##, lachte das Teufelchen.

"Ein blöder Plan", sagte Mario.

#Gar nicht##, schmollte das Teufelchen.

"Oh komm, jetzt sei nicht beleidigt", sagte Mario.

#Hmm##, machte das Teufelchen. #Meine Vorschläge sind nicht alle schlecht.##

"Nein, sind sie nicht. Aber deine Vorschläge bezüglich Marco sind... das geht so einfach nicht."

#Aber du musst es doch wenigstens versuchen!##

"Es gibt aber nichts zu versuchen. Weder Marco noch ich stehen auf Männer."

#Bei Marco seh ich das nicht so eng##, meinte das Teufelchen leise, und dann, kaum hörbar, #und bei dir auch nicht.##

Mario seufzte erneut. "Wie würdest du es denn finden, wenn ich dir sage, du solltest was mit Engelchen anfangen, hm?"

Das Teufelchen legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen, dann lächelte es leicht. #Ich bin ein Teufelchen##, meinte es dann nur.

"Ja, das seh ich", sagte Mario.

#Ich würd dazu doch nicht nein sagen##, erläuterte es.

Sprachlos sah Mario das Teufelchen an. "Du... aber... also... aber nicht auf meiner Schulter!"

#Ok## nickte das Teufelchen wenig begeistert.

"Sag du doch auch mal was", sagte Mario zum Engelchen.

#Was soll ich dazu sagen?##, fragte das Engelchen und sah etwas verunsichert auf die im Schoß gefalteten Händchen.

"Na komm, sonst ist keiner von euch um Worte verlegen."

Das Engelchen zögerte, dann lehnte es sich vor uns zog sich ein wenig an Marios Ohr hoch. #Ich mag das Teufelchen ja schon...##, wisperte es.

"Und weiß das Teufelchen das auch?" wisperte Mario zurück.

Ganz heftig schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf.

"Und warum nicht?"

#Weil... naja... das geht doch nicht. Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, was es dazu sagen würde.##

"Und wieso geht das nicht?" hakte Mario sofort nach.

#Naja, ich bin doch ein Engelchen und kein Teufelchen!##"

"Siehst du. Und Marco und ich sind Fußballer, da geht das eben auch nicht."

#Aber ihr seid doch beide Fußballer. Ihr seid... gleich. Teufelchen und ich...##

"Wir sind nicht gleich", sagte Mario sanft. "Ich... weißt du, wenn das rauskommen würde, dann könnten Marco und ich einpacken. Wir müssten... vermutlich aus Deutschland verschwinden. Und Fußballspielen könnten wir auch nicht mehr."

#Es muss ja nicht rauskommen. Ihr seid bestimmt nicht die einzigen... Und ihr seid gut befreundet, da würde es gar nicht auffallen.##

"Ich kenn niemanden", sagte Mario. "Alle haben tolle Freundinnen... ich muss irgendwann auch eine haben, sonst fällt es auf."

#Du willst... lügen?##, fragte das Engelchen entsetzt.

"Manchmal muss man das. Und wenn... wenn die Richtige kommt, dann werd ich nicht lügen müssen."

#Man muss niemals lügen, Mario##, schüttelte das Engelchen leicht den Kopf. #Niemals.##

"Und wenn ein Reporter mich fragt, ob ich mit Marco gern mal in dunkle Ecken verschwinden würde um zu knutschen soll ich ja sagen?"

#Du musst die Frage ja nicht beantworten. Oder sagen, dass du Angst vor dunklen Ecken hast. Dass deine Mutter dir verboten hat in dunkle Ecken zu gehen. Du hast so viele Möglichkeiten.##

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht nicht Engelchen."

#Mario, das... das kannst du dir doch nicht einfach verbieten.##

"Ich habe mich entschieden", sagte Mario. "Für den Fußball. Ich liebe mein Leben so wie es im Moment ist. Der Fußball, das Team, meine Freunde. Das alles würde ich aufs Spiel setzen."

#Und so setzte du Marco aufs Spiel.##

"Marco ist mein bester Freund und das bleibt er auch."

#Ihr könntet mehr haben. Marco hat doch sogar schon den ersten Schritt gemacht.##

"Was... du meinst die Blume?" fragte Mario und kurz sah er zu der Rosenblüte, die immer noch wie gemalt aussah und einen wundervollen Duft verbreitete.

Das Engelchen lächelte ein wenig verträumt.

Mühsam riss sich Mario von dem Anblick los. "Ich muss mich fertig umziehen. Marco wird gleich hier sein und dann müssen wir runter."

#Dann mach dich fertig. Wir können später noch reden.##

"Ja... nach dem Essen und dem Schwimmen", murmelte Mario.

#Schwimmen, ich freu mich schon drauf##, lachte das Teufelchen

"Wir spielen Wasserball", sagte Mario. "Es wird also nicht nur Marco da sein."

#Ich bin gern dabei, wenn du schwimmst##, meinte das Teufelchen nur.

"Du magst also Wasser? Trägst du dann auch ne kleine Badehose?" konnte sich Mario die Frage nicht verkneifen.

#Ja, natürlich! Meinst du, ich bade nackt?##

Mario lachte. "Und Schwimmflügelchen?"

#Pah, Schwimmflügelchen! Ich bin ein Teufelchen, ich trage keine Flügel! Frag doch das Engelchen!##

Bevor Mario noch was sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Moment", rief Mario raus und ging dann zur Tür.

"Ihr seid ruhig, ja?" bat er seine beiden Begleiter ehe er die Tür öffnete.

#Klar##, hörte er quasi im Stereoton.

Mario nickte zufrieden. Dann öffnete er die Tür für Marco.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Marco ihn lächelnd.

Dieses Lächeln ließ Mario ebenfalls lächeln. "Ja, Moment, meine Schuhe noch..."

Marco folgte Mario wie selbstverständlich ins Zimmer und sofort sah er die Rose auf dem Nachttisch stehen.

#Er freut sich, dass die Rose da steht##, wisperte das Engelchen aufgeregt.

Mario schielte hoch und tatsächlich lag ein Lächeln auf Marcos Lippen.

Dann drehte er sich wie erwischt zu Mario um.

"Wir... wollen wir los?“

Marco nickte gleich. "Dann komm", griff er kurz nach Marios Hand, ließ sie aber gleich wieder los.

Mario schluckte. Die kurze Berührung hatte sich wie ein Stromschlag angefühlt.

#Genau das meinen wir##, wisperte das Teufelchen.

Mario ignorierte das Teufelchen und stand auf. "Ich bin soweit", sagte er zu Marco und schob seine Hände in die Taschen.

Marco nickte leicht und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer. Sie gingen runter zu den anderen, grüßten die anderen und gingen dann zum Trainingsplatz.


	8. Schwindelgefühl

Zwar hielten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen wie versprochen zurück, aber Mario war trotzdem nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Zu Beginn des Trainings übten sie verschiedene Passformen ein, dann einige andere taktische Finessen, dann stand das Trainingsspiel an.

Mario ertappte sich dabei, wie er mehr als einmal Marco und nicht dem Ball hinterher sah.

Wieder einmal war er in diesen Anblick vertieft, als er auf einmal einen schrillen Schrei von seiner linken Schulter hörte, und etwas heftig an seinen Haaren zog.

"Aua!" rief Mario empört.

#Weg da!##

"Was...?"

Im nächsten Moment, es war eine normale Strafraumszene, fühlte er, warum. Einer seiner Gegenspieler versuchte ihn am Kopfball zu hindern, traf dabei aber nicht den Ball, sondern Marios Kopf. Marios Kopf prallte nach hinten und mit einem "Uff" landete er auf dem Boden. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

"Mario, Mario!" Mario hörte zu viele aufgeregte Stimmen auf einmal. Engelchen und Teufelchen natürlich, die total aufgeregt waren, und Marco und die anderen Mitspieler auch.

Sein Kopf dröhnte gewaltig als er langsam wieder die Augen öffnete. "Geht schon", nuschelte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

"Bleib liegen!", sagte wohl einer der Betreuer.

"Gott Mario, das tut mir so leid", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. "Ich hab da nicht so reingehen wollen."

"Is schon gut", murmelte Mario, dann versuchte er erneut sich aufzusetzen.

"Bleib liegen", wiederholte der Betreuer.

"Hmm... was ist denn?"

"Du blutest", sagte der Betreuer.

"Nicht doll, oder?"

"Nein, nicht schlimm. Hat auch schon fast aufgehört. Warte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann kannst du dich vorsichtig aufsetzen."

Mario nickte vorsichtig und tastete nach der Stelle, die da an seiner Stirn wehtat. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die kleine Wunde berührte. #Shht, ist gleich wieder gut##, flüsterte das Engelchen.

Er sah, wie sich Mats neben ihn kniete und besorgt und ziemlich schuldbewusst ansah. Offenbar hatte er also grad enge Bekanntschaft mit Mats Kopf gemacht. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", murmelte Mats und sah sich wieder die Wunde an.

"Ich hätte auch aufpassen können", grinste Mario schief.

"Nee, du hast ja keine Augen im Hinterkopf."

Aber ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen die versucht hatten ihn zu warnen, dachte er. Und er hatte nicht auf sie gehört.

"Soll ich dir hoch helfen?" fragte Mats.

"Bisschen Hilfe... kann ich brauchen."

"Lass mich mal machen", hörte Mario plötzlich Marcos Stimme, dann schob sich sein Kopf in sein Blickfeld. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte Mario ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch zu fühlen, aber vermutlich war das nur im Kopf, und der hatte ja einiges abbekommen.

Marco lächelte ihn an und griff dann nach seinem Arm. "Auf drei, ok?"

"Auf drei", wiederholte Mario und atmete kurz durch.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" zählte Marco und zog ihn bei drei kräftig, aber doch sanft in die Höhe. Mario fühlte kurz wie ihm schwindelig wurde, dann ging es wieder. Vorsichtshalber stützte er sich aber noch auf Marco auf.

"Na komm, ich bring dich zur Seitenlinie, da kannst du dich hinsetzen", sagte Marco und schlang seinen freien Arm um Marios Hüfte.

"Danke", nickte Mario und ließ sich an die Seite bringen. Sofort lief Marco los, um ihm eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Während Marco kurz weg war, sah sich Mario zum Engelchen um. Es sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf euch gehört habe."

#Konntest du ja nicht ahnen##, meinte das Engelchen.

"Du hast mich doch bestimmt früher auch schon beschützt..."

#So weit es möglich war, haben wir dich beschützt##, nickte das Engelchen. #Aber manche Sachen müssen passieren. Und das gehörte offenbar dazu.##

"Weil ich nicht auf euch gehört habe..."

#Immerhin kümmert sich Marco jetzt um uns##, sagte das Teufelchen ziemlich zufrieden.

#Da kommt er##, zischte das Engelchen aufgeregt. Sofort drehte Mario seinen Kopf in Marcos Richtung und stöhnte leicht. Für die nächsten Minuten sollte er hektische Bewegungen einfach lassen.

"Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich bin ja jetzt da", lächelte Marco ihn an und reichte ihm eine Flasche.

"Danke", sagte Mario.

Marco lächelte ihn nur an und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

"So was dummes", brummte Mario und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

"Kann jedem mal passieren", lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Aber jetzt denkt Jogi doch bestimmt sonst was von mir und ich darf überhaupt nicht spielen..."

"Weil Mats dich getroffen hat?"

"Weil ich gleich wie ein Mädchen zu Boden gehe."

"Bei dem Schuss wär jeder zu Boden gegangen. Manu auch."

"Weiß nicht", murmelte Mario.

"Ich finds nicht schlimm... und warum sollte Jogi das schlimm finden?"

"Wenn du meinst. Ich fühl mich jedenfalls grad ziemlich... dämlich."

"Quatsch", schüttelte Marco den Kopf und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf den Arm.

Mario lächelte leicht. "Musst du nicht zurück?" fragte er mit einem vorsichtigen Nicken zum Trainingsplatz.

"Muss doch aufpassen, dass du nicht wieder umkippst", zuckte Marco mit den Schultern.

#Er macht sich Sorgen!## freute sich das Teufelchen.

#Jaaa##, jubelte das Engelchen. #Er ist sooo lieb zu uns.##

Mario stöhnte unterdrückt.

"Möchtest du noch was trinken?", fragte Marco in diesem Moment.

"Ich hab noch", sagte Mario. "Ne Aspirin hast du vermutlich nicht hier, oder?"

"Nee... so schlimm? Ich hol dir wen, warte... nicht wegrennen!" Marco sah ihn nur einmal kurz an, dann lief er zu den Betreuern.

#Unser Held##, seufzte das Engelchen völlig hingerissen.

#Er ist wirklich toll!##, fand auch das Teufelchen.

"Er ist ja auch mein bester Freund", murmelte Mario.

#Er ist mehr##, murmelte das Engelchen.

"Nein. Er ist mein bester Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

#Und er kümmert sich deswegen so um uns? Guck mal, er wird gerade ziemlich von Löw angemotzt##, bemerkte das Engelchen.

"Was?" fragte Mario und sprang auf.

#Bleib sitzen!##, zischte das Teufelchen sofort.

"Nein, Marco bekommt wegen mir Ärger, das ist nicht ok", sagte Mario.

#Er hat es in Kauf genommen. Weil er uns sehr mag##, lächelte das Engelchen. Unentschlossen blieb Mario stehen. #Setz dich wieder##, bat das Engelchen. #Kriegst nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen...##

#Quatsch##, unterbrach ihn das Teufelchen. #Lauf zu ihm und unterstütz ihn!##

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Jogi in diesem Moment nickte und Marco sich auf den Rückweg machte. Lächelnd, wie Mario feststellte. Ganz schnell lief Marco auf ihn zu. "Betreuer kommt gleich mit Eis und so", versprach er und ließ sich gleich wieder neben Mario auf den Rasen fallen.

"Hast du Ärger bekommen?" fragte Mario.

"Geht schon. Kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen - das hat Löw dann auch eingesehen. Muss nachher bisschen was nachholen."

"Tut mir leid."

"Nein, das ist ok so. Ich bin gern bei dir..."

"Wenn...also... wenn mein Kopf mitmacht, dann mach ich nachher die Extraschicht mit", sagte Mario leise.

"Du bleibst mal schön ruhig liegen", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Ich lauf ein paar Runden, und dann komm ich zurück zu dir."

"Aber so schlecht geht es mir doch gar nicht. Ne Aspirin und alles ist wieder gut."

"Das lass bitte die Betreuer entscheiden, oder den Doc, ja?"

Seufzend gab sich Mario geschlagen.

"Soll ich dich lieber auf dein Zimmer bringen?", bot Marco an.

#Ja aufs Zimmer, da sind wir ungestört##, sagte das Teufelchen.

#Nein, du solltest jetzt noch nicht laufen. Bleib lieber noch liegen##, widersprach das Engelchen.

"Ich... ich glaub noch ein bisschen liegen", sagte Mario.

"Ok, dann leg dich... soll ich dir was holen, was du unter den Kopf legen kannst?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht so."

"Aber leg dich wieder hin, ja?", bat Marco leise.

Mario nickte und legte sich wieder rücklings ins Gras. Marco zögerte kurz, dann legte er sich einfach neben ihn.

"Gib's zu, du bist nur müde und bleibst deshalb bei mir", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Klar", lachte Marco auf. "Noch was trinken?"

"Hab noch. Aber möchtest du was?" fragte Mario und hielt Marco die Flasche hin.

Mit einem Lächeln griff Marco nach der Flasche.

Mario beobachtete ihn, während er durstig trank. Irgendwie sah er... toll aus, einfach toll! Er konnte gar nicht sagen, was ihm so an Marcos Aussehen gefiel, aber dass er ihm gefiel war nicht zu leugnen.

Sein Lachen war toll, so offen und fröhlich. Seine ganze Art war offen und fröhlich. Seine Augen glänzten, wenn sie Mario ansahen.

Mario ertappte sich dabei, wie er Marcos Lächeln erwiderte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders!

#Du bist verlieeeeeeeebt##, sagte das Teufelchen grinsend.

Mario sah es kurz böse an, aber das schien das Teufelchen nicht zu kümmern. #Verlieeebt, verlieeebt, verliebt, verliebt, verlieeebt!##

"Alles ok?" fragte Marco verwirrt, als er Marios düsteren Blick sah.

"Ja, schon... ärger mich halt darüber, dass er mich getroffen hat."

"Musst du nicht. Ich bin im Training auch schon mal mit Mitspielern zusammengerasselt."

"Aber nicht so dermaßen wie ich..."

"Ach Quatsch. Marc hat im Training sogar schon nen Zahn verloren."

"Oh, ja, stimmt", nickte Mario, davon hatte er gehört.

"Und hat sich Mats nicht mal in nem Spiel den Kiefer an Romans Faust gebrochen?"

"Das war ja nicht im Training..."

"Trotzdem. Und Kevin hatte irgendwann auch mal nen blaues Augen nach nem Training."

"Hmm", knurrte Mario. Irgendwie war es ihm nicht nur unangenehm, weil es so dumm gewesen war, sondern auch, weil es vor Marco passiert war.

"Wenn du es geschickt anstellst, kannst du heute bestimmt Mats Nachtisch abstauben", fuhr Marco grinsend fort. "Der Arme hat ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen."

"Muss er nicht haben", murmelte Mario. "Ich war ja so blöd..." er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, sonst hätte er 'dich anzustarren" gesagt.

#Kannst ihm ruhig sagen, dass sein Hintern uns abgelenkt hat##, meinte das Teufelchen.

#Nein, nein, sag ihm das bloß nicht##, protestierte das Engelchen sofort.

Mario nickte. Er würde Marco so einen Blödsinn ganz bestimmt nicht sagen. Eher würden dem Teufelchen Flügel wachsen!

#Ich hab meinen Puschelschwanz, und meine Hörner, ich brauch keine Flügel!##

"Sicher dass ich dich nicht hoch bringen soll?" fragte Marco.

"Hmm... vielleicht doch", überlegte Mario. „Hier in der Sonne wird’s auch nicht besser..."

"Dann lass uns vorsichtig aufstehen", sagte Marco und richtete sich auf.

#Ja, wir lassen uns von ihm helfen, dann muss er uns anfassen!##, jubelte das Teufelchen.

"Komm ich helf dir wieder", sagte Marco.

#Ohhh... er fasst uns wirklich an##, freute sich das Engelchen.

Mario wollte schon protestieren, aber da hatte Marco schon seinen Arm gepackt.

"Geht’s?", fragte er besorgt, als Mario nicht gleich mithalf.

"Ja klar", sagte Mario und rappelte sich mit Marcos Hilfe hoch.

"Langsam", bremste Marco ihn, und sofort hüpfte das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter. #Ja, er mag uns anfassen, er möchte, dass es länger dauert!##

"Es geht wirklich", sagte Mario leise. Sein Kopf pochte zwar noch, aber das Schwindelgefühl hatte sich verzogen.

Dennoch legte Marco ihm vorsichtshalber einen Arm um, was das Teufelchen zu einem Freudentanz veranlasste. Das Engelchen hingegen kuschelte sich an seinen Hals und lächelte verträumt.

"Wenn dir schwindelig wird, dann sag mir sofort bescheid", bat Marco.

"Ja, mach ich... geht aber wirklich", wiederholte Mario. Und das war ja auch die Wahrheit. "Kopf tut noch bisschen weh, aber das geht gleich auch wieder."

"Mit Kopfverletzungen soll man vorsichtig sein", meinte Marco.

#Hach, und er ist so vernünftig##, seufzte das Engelchen von der Schulter.

In diesem Moment kam einer der Betreuer zu ihnen und gab Mario einen Eisbeutel und eine Packung Aspirin.

"Das nehm ich", erklärte Marco und riss ihm die Sachen fast aus der Hand, was das Engelchen wieder hingerissen seufzen ließ.

Mario grinste leicht und ließ Marco machen. Er kannte den Sturkopf viel zu gut um jetzt sinnlos rum zu diskutieren. Außerdem war es wirklich schön so umsorgt zu werden, da musste er dem Engelchen recht geben.

Langsam begleitete Marco ihn ins Hotel und bestand dann darauf, dass sie den Fahrstuhl nahmen. Dann begleitete er ihn ins Zimmer und brachte ihn gleich zum Bett.

"Ich muss mich aber nicht hinlegen, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Eigentlich schon", legte Marco den Kopf schräg. "Kann mich auch dazulegen."

Mario sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. Marco wollte sich zu ihm ins Bett legen?

"Naja, sonst wär’s ja langweilig. Und du musst liegen. Hat meine Mama früher auch gemacht, wenn ich krank war. Kann dir auch Pippi Langstrumpf vorlesen."

Mario lachte auf. "Ich hab Pippi leider nicht da."

"Nicht? Du fährst ohne Pippi zur EM? Wie geht das denn? Ich glaub, ich hab das Buch auf dem Laptop dabei."

"Echt?" fragte Mario.

Marco grinste etwas peinlich berührt. "Ja... ich weiß nicht..."

"Dann hol den Laptop doch her", meinte Mario. "Ich nehm inzwischen die Tablette und zieh mich um."

"Geht das alleine? Das mit dem Umziehen?", fragte Marco besorgt.

"Ja natürlich", sagte Mario.

"Ok, dann... bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Marco und lief schnell aus dem Zimmer. So war Mario wieder mit Engelchen und Teufelchen alleine.

#Warum willst du dich überhaupt umziehen?## fragte das Teufelchen. #Klamotten stören doch nur.##

"Du spinnst", zischte Mario ihn an. "Kannst du auch vernünftige Vorschläge machen?"

#Ich finde den sehr vernünftig##, meinte das Teufelchen eingeschnappt.

#Ist er nicht##, widersprach das Engelchen. #Du kannst dich schnell ein bisschen waschen, bevor er kommt, und dann legst du dich brav hin. Mit T-Shirt und Shorts.##

Mario nickte sofort. Der Vorschlag gefiel ihm viel besser. Also ging er ins Bad, versuchte wenigstens einen Teil des Schweißes wegzukriegen, zog sich dann schnell an und legte sich ins Bett.


	9. Ein Horn für Mario

Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder die Tablette ein. Also musste er doch wieder aufstehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

#Lass das doch deinen Freund machen##, grinste das Teufelchen breit. #Macht er gerne.##

"Ich hab zwei gesunde Beine", brummte Mario und stand auf.

#Und nen kaputten Kopf. Bleib liegen, Mann!##, schimpfte das Engelchen. #Bleib liegen! Du tust dir damit nichts Gutes! Die Kopfschmerzen werden nur noch schlimmer!##

Mario zuckte zusammen. So energisch hatte er das Engelchen noch nicht erlebt. "Ok", murmelte er und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett.

#Danke##, lächelte das Engelchen und küsste ihn mit seinen angenehm kühlen Lippen.

"Du hast dich fast angehört wie meine Mutter", meinte Mario.

#Hab von ihr gelernt, worauf du hörst##, lächelte das Engelchen ihn an.

Mario grinste leicht. Seine Mutter wäre bestimmt begeistert, dass jemand in ihrem Sinne auf ihn aufpasste.

#Und auf mich hört hier niemand##, schmollte das Teufelchen. #Willst hier lieber wie der totale Schwächling rüberkommen.##

"Ich dachte du willst auch, dass ich mich hinlege."

#Ja, schon, aber nicht so... du solltest dich ein bisschen anders hinlegen als wenn du krank bist. Und etwas weniger... bekleidet. Zeig ihm, was er kriegen kann!##

"Ich bin nicht krank, ich hab nur nen Ball an den Kopf bekommen", sagte Mario. "Und ich bleibe angezogen!"

#Wenn du dich nicht hinlegst, wirst du noch krank##, mischte sich das Engelchen ein.

Mario seufzte, legte sich aber brav hin. "Gut so?"

#Danke, so ist’s viel besser. Bleibst du jetzt auch liegen, bis Marco kommt?##

"Ja", versprach Mario.

Das Engelchen nickte zufrieden, dann klopfte es schon an der Tür, und Marco streckte den Kopf rein. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Also, ich hab hier was gegen Kopfschmerzen... nen Hörbuch, und Schokolade. Meinst du, das hilft?", fragte Marco und warf schon mal zwei Tafeln Schokolade und einige Schokoriegel auf das Bett.

"Wenn Jogi das sieht", grinste Mario.

"Sieht er nicht, wenn du es ihm nicht zeigst."

"Keine Angst, von mir erfährt er nichts", lächelte Mario und klopfte dann neben sich auf die Matratze.

Marco lächelte ihn an und setzte sich gleich, griff nach einer Tafel Schokolade und riss sie auf.

"Du Marco, kannst du mir kurz die Wasserflache geben?" bat Mario, als ihm die Aspirin wieder einfielen. "Ich hab die Tablette noch gar nicht genommen."

"Oh, ja, klar!" Marco sprang sofort auf, was diesmal tatsächlich beide, Engelchen wie Teufelchen, beeindruckte.

"Danke", sagte Mario, als er wenig später die Flasche in der Hand hielt. "Wolltest du dich nicht zu mir legen?"

"Wie? Ähm - ja, klar!", strahlt Marco ihn an.

#Guck nur, wie glücklich er ist, hier bei uns zu sein##, seufzte das Engelchen hingerissen.

#Natürlich ist er glücklich. Er wäre noch glücklicher, wenn wir hier nicht bis obenhin eingepackt wären!##

Marco hatte sich inzwischen die Schuhe ausgezogen und sich neben Mario gelegt.

"Wollen wir... nee, wohl besser nicht. Ich glaub, Fernsehen ist jetzt nicht so gut. Wie geht’s deinem Kopf eigentlich?", fragte Marco leise und reckte sich nach dem Eisbeutel, der auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag.

"Pocht noch ein bisschen", sagte Mario ehrlich.

"Dann nimm den, der hilft", reichte Marco ihm den Eisbeutel.

Vorsichtig legte sich Mario den Eisbeutel auf die Stirn. "Kalt..."

"Hat Eis so an sich", grinste Marco. "Kann dir aber auch noch was für deinen Bauch holen, für innen, so zum Ausgleich."

"Nee, wir haben Schokolade das reicht", grinste Mario.

"Okay, und was machen wie beiden jetzt?"

#Knutschen!## rief das Teufelchen sofort.

#Kuscheln, ganz vorsichtig##, riet das Engelchen verträumt.

"Ich find die Idee mit dem Fernsehen gar nicht schlecht", meinte Mario und ignorierte so beide Ratschläge.

Marco nickte. "Was läuft denn so...", überlegte er und angelte nach der Fernbedienung.

"Irgendwo gibt’s bestimmt was über die EM", meinte Mario.

Sofort schaltete Marco durch die Kanäle, bis er grünen Rasen entdeckte und sofort bei diesem Kanal blieb.

"Wir sind ganz schön bescheuert", grinste Mario. "Spielen die EM und hängen trotzdem vor jedem Bericht in der Glotze, als passiert das alles auf nem fremden Stern."

"Besonders, weil wir eh nur zugucken", knurrte Marco.

"Du bekommst deine Einsatzzeiten noch", sagte Mario.

"Bei dir bin ich mir da sicher, bei mir nicht so."

"Vermutlich nur, wenn ich so nen Helm wie der Chech trag..."

"Komm, nimms nicht so schwer. Ist doch jedem mal passiert."

"Ich wette wenn dir das passiert wäre, dann hättest du dich kurz geschüttelt und weiter gemacht."

"Nee, nicht, wenn ich so zu Boden gegangen wäre."

"Sieht man eigentlich was?" fragte Mario. "Also ne Beule oder so?"

Marco lehnte sich über ihn, so dass das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter tanzte und sein Puschelschwanz auf und ab wippte.

Mario hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

Ganz vorsichtig strich Marco mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Stirn bis zum Haaransatz.

Das Engelchen seufzte tief. #Wie sanft er ist...##

#Ja, schön. Aber... Wir könnten jetzt auch mal was tun. Ihn küssen, zum Beispiel.##

#Wäre es nicht viel romantischer, wenn Marco den ersten Schritt tun würde?## fragte das Engelchen.

#Wäre es für Marco nicht romantisch, wenn wir das machen würden?##

"Schlimm?" fragte Mario und versuchte die beiden Stimmen auf seinen Schultern auszublenden.

"Wird schon ein kleines Horn", kommentierte Marco, was das Teufelchen hell auflachen ließ. #Er ist doch so wie ich, ätsch!##

"Mist", murmelte Mario. "Das wird die Presse doch wieder zu ner riesen Schlagzeile machen..."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Du kühlst das jetzt schön, dann wird das schon."

"Meinst du?"

"Klar. Man sieht das nur, wenn man genau hinguckt.“

Ein wenig erleichtert lächelte Mario Marco an. Und Marco erwiderte das Lächeln. Mario fühlte ein Kribbeln tief in seinem Bauch, allein durch Marcos Lächeln ausgelöst. Ganz langsam ließ Marco die Finger über Marios Schläfe streichen. Mario traute sich kaum zu atmen. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Marco so vorsichtig und zärtlich sein konnte!

#Jetzt küss ihn schon##, drängte das Teufelchen.

#Lass ihn machen, nicht, dass du nachher doch was falsch verstanden hast!##, riet das Engelchen zur Zurückhaltung, wobei die Flügelchen aber aufgeregt flatterten.

Mario hätte fast genickt. Er würde einfach nur hier liegen und nichts tun, das war eine großartige Idee. Er wusste ja nun wirklich nicht, was los war, was Marco von ihm wollte. ob er ihn richtig verstand.

Vermutlich verstand er es nicht richtig, denn Marco war genauso wenig schwul und wenn das hier so weiter ging, würde er sich nur schrecklich blamieren. "Wollten wir nicht Fernsehgucken?" fragte er deshalb lauter als nötig.

Marco zuckte förmlich zusammen, heftig, und ein wenig, als hätte man ihm bei etwas verbotenem erwischt.

"Sorry", murmelte Mario.

#Ja, soll dir auch leid tun!##, fauchte das Teufelchen, den Puschelschwanz angriffslustig in die Höhe gestreckt.

"Ich... also... Fernsehen?" fragte Mario leiser.

"Ja, das... das..." Marco zog sich zurück, lehnte sich zurück, mit viel zu viel Abstand zu Mario, und starrte auf den Fernseher.

Mario schluckte. Das hatte er nun auch nicht gewollt. Sollte er den Platz zwischen ihnen ein wenig verringern?

#Ja!## kam es diesmal einstimmig vom Engelchen und Teufelchen.

Irritiert sah er sich zum Engelchen um. Hatte es auch zugestimmt?

#Marco denkt doch noch, wir wollen nichts von ihm##, sagte das Engelchen.

Mario nickte leicht, irgendwie stimmte das doch auch, oder?

#Quatsch##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Wärt ihr nicht so stur, würde ihr jetzt bestimmt nicht fernseh gucken sondern viel spannendere Sachen anstellen.##

Sie waren doch gar nicht stur! Sie waren vernünftig. Natürlich waren sie das. Es ging einfach nicht, selbst, wenn sie wollen würden.

Mario wandte den Blick zum Fernseher, wo immer noch etwas über die EM kam. So wirklich interessant war es nicht, fand er, und er wünschte sich, sie würden reden. Oder Marco würde ihm wieder über die Schläfe streicheln.

#Oder er würde dich küssen##, meinte das Teufelchen, das leicht beleidigt im Schneidersitz auf seiner Schulter hockte und mit dem puscheligen Ende des Schwanzes spielte.

Oder er würde mir eine scheuern!, überlegte Mario.

#Du weißt, dass er so was nie tun würde##, sagte das Engelchen.

Aber nie wieder mit uns... bäh, ich bin schon ganz durcheinander. Nie wieder mit mir reden!, dachte Mario.

#Ach Mario, warum machst du dir das Leben so schwer?##

Warum fällst du mir so in den Rücken?, wollte Mario wissen.

#Ich will nur das du glücklich bist##, sagte das Engelchen ein wenig gekränkt.

Mario seufzte leise und hob die Hand, um mit den Fingern leicht über die Schulter des Engelchens zu streicheln, und über die Flügelchen, die unbeschreiblich weich waren.

Das Engelchen schenkte ihm daraufhin ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Noch einmal strich Mario über die Flügelchen, noch nie hatte er etwas so weiches, schönes gefühlt!

#Du sollst nicht das Engelchen betatschen sondern Marco##, kam ein Brummen von Marios anderer Schulter.

Eifersüchtig?, fragte Mario in Gedanken und stupste das Teufelchen leicht an den Hörnern.

#Ich doch nicht!##

Noch einmal stipste Mario ihn an, dann sah er zu Marco.

Marco hatte sich einen der Schokoriegel genommen und kaute nun darauf herum. Ganz vorsichtig und unauffällig rutschte Mario zu ihm.

Marco drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte leicht. "Alles ok?"

"Ich... ja, schon...", murmelte Mario unsicher.

"Klingst aber nicht so", meinte Marco.

"Naja... schon..."

"Tut dein Kopf wieder weh?"

"Nee, geht schon." Mario nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, und angefeuert von Engelchen und Teufelchen rutschte er noch ein wenig näher.

Marco sah ihn fragend an.

"Ist... ist bei dir alles ok?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ja klar", sagte Marco. "Mit Schokolade im Bett vor dem Fernsehen liegen, da kann es einem doch gar nicht schlecht gehen."

#Mit Schokolade und uns##, korrigierte das Teufelchen lachend.

Marco sah auf seine Uhr. "Aber in ner halben Stunde müssen wir schon wieder runter zum Essen. Oder sollen wir dir lieber was aufs Zimmer bestellen?"

"Nee, nee, wenn ich da nicht auftauche, kann ich mir das mit dem Spielen ganz abschminken."

Marco sah zwar nicht besonders glücklich aus, nickte aber. "Wenn es dir aber zuviel wird, dann sagst du das sofort. Dann bring ich dich wieder hoch."

"Ja, klar. Aber mit der Aspirin geht das schon."

"Das mit dem Schwimmen nach dem Essen sollten wir aber bleiben lassen", sagte Marco.

#Nein, nein, das können wir uns nicht entgehen lassen!##, protestierte das Teufelchen sofort.

"Warum denn?" fragte Mario. "Es ist nur ne Beule..."

Marco sah ihn ungläubig an. "So, wie du da auf dem Spielfeld gelegen hast, ist das mehr als nur ne Beule."

Mario seufzte. "Na gut. Ich komm mit ins Schwimmbad und leg mich da in nen Liegestuhl, ok?"

"Okay, das ist ein Deal", nickte Marco, woraufhin das Teufelchen zu einem Freudentanz ansetzte.

Mario lächelte zufrieden.

#Aber du bleibst schön liegen##, hörte er nun Engelchen und Marco quasi im Stereoton, was ihn grinsen ließ.

"Ja Mama", sagte er.

Für diesen Kommentar strubbelte Marco ihm kurz durch die Haare, das Engelchen hingegen schmollte leicht.

Nicht böse sein, bat Mario das Engelchen in Gedanken.

#Hmm... schon gut##, murmelte das Engelchen nicht ganz begeistert, aber etwas versöhnt.

Marco neben ihm streckte sich und gähnte leicht.

"Wollen wir schon mal runter?", fragte Mario nach einem Moment - und brachte sich damit gleich drei verschiedene Proteste ein. #Du solltest noch liegen## - das Engelchen. #Nicht, bevor du ihn geküsst hast## - das Teufelchen. "Och nee... noch nicht, ja?" - Marco.

"Ich muss glaub ich mal ins Bad", brummte Mario.

Marco nickte nur und rutschte zur Seite um ihn aus dem Bett zu lassen.

Mario stand auf - langsam, wie das Engelchen sofort forderte - und ging ins Bad. "Also ihr beiden", sagte er leise. "Ich werde Marco nicht knutschen oder anbaggern oder irgendwas anderes, ok?"

#Aber er will es doch!##, protestierte das Teufelchen mit aufgeregt hin und her tänzelndem Puschelschwanz.

"Es wäre aber ein Fehler."

#Warum wäre es ein Fehler?##, wollte das Teufelchen wissen.

"Weil wir beide nicht schwul sind", sagte Mario.

#Bist du dir da so sicher?##, fragte das Engelchen leise nach.

"Ja!"

Leise seufzte das Engelchen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter, die Beine ließ es dabei einfach baumeln. #Du magst Marco. Du findest ihn... attraktiv. Es stört dich nicht weiter, dass das mit Caro aus ist. Im Gegenteil - dein erster Gedanke, wenn auch nur heimlich, war, dass ihr jetzt ja mehr Zeit zusammen habt.##

"Marco ist halt mein bester Freund", versuchte Mario sich zu verteidigen.

#Dann gönnt man ihm die Freundin und ist nicht froh, wenn sie weg ist. Zumal du sie ja eigentlich auch magst.##

"Das mit Caro hat halt nicht gepasst."

#Ja, Caro hat dir nicht gepasst. Und Marco wohl auch nicht. Sonst hätte er mehr um sie gekämpft.##

"Aber daraus kann man nicht ableiten, dass man automatisch auf Männer steht."

#Nicht unbedingt, aber ein bisschen komisch ist das doch schon, oder?##, überlegte das Engelchen.

"Wieso?"

#Er denkt gar nicht mehr an sie. Nur an dich.##

"Kannst du in Marcos Kopf reingucken?"

#Merkt man doch...##

Mario seufzte. "Ich glaube es nicht. Vielleicht sehnt er sich im Moment einfach nach Nähe und ich bin halt grad da..."

#Dann gib ihm die Nähe##, warf das Teufelchen ein, #wenn er sie schon braucht. Und dann probierst du halt aus, ob er noch mehr will. Denn er will mehr, glaub mir.##

"Aber ich will nicht mehr."

#Mario... du kannst uns nicht anlügen##, sah das Engelchen ihn ernst an.

Bevor Mario antworten konnte, klopfte es an die Tür. "Mario? Ist alles ok? ist dir schlecht geworden? Soll ich den Doc holen?"

"Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Bin gleich fertig", rief Mario raus, spülte kurz, wusch sich die Hände und strich sich kurz durch die Haare, dann kam er wieder aus dem Bad.

Marco stand immer noch neben der Tür und sah ihn besorgt an. "Wirklich alles gut?"

#Siehst du, so besorgt ist man um keinen einfachen Kumpel##, wisperte das Engelchen.

"Mir geht es gut", sagte Mario und lächelte Marco an. "Hab mir nur die Beule genau angeschaut."

"Ok, dann... wollen wir schon mal runter?"

"Ja gute Idee."

Marco sah ihn noch einmal kritisch an, dann entschied er offensichtlich, dass Mario alleine gehen konnte.


	10. Die erogene Zone des Teufelchens

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten. Sie waren tatsächlich mit die Ersten, die sich einen Platz im Speisesaal suchten. Nur Philipp und Bastian saßen schon an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich.

Sie suchten sich einen Platz am Fenster, ein wenig Abseits, aber mit Blick auf den Hotelgarten, in dem sie Fußball gespielt hatten. Und aus dem Marco ihm eine Rose geschenkt hatte. Die Rose, die immer noch auf seinem Nachttisch stand.

"Was möchten Sie trinken?", wurden sie von einer der Angestellten freundlich angesprochen.

"Wasser", sagten die beiden fast zeitgleich.

"Gerne", lächelte die junge Frau und verschwand wieder.

"So früh war ich glaub ich noch nie beim Essen", meinte Marco grinsend.

Mario lachte leise. Marco war bekannt dafür, oft auf den letzten Drücker zu kommen, egal, wie hungrig er war.

"Ich mach mir meinen ganzen Ruf damit kaputt", fuhr Marco fort.

"Das geht schon. Du musstest mich ja herbegleiten, alleine ging’s nicht."

"Ok, ich benutze dich also als Ausrede", lachte Marco.

"Klar, ich tu doch alles um deinen Ruf zu schützen", grinste Mario. Dann verging ihm das Grinsen jedoch, als er den Kommentar des Teufelchens hörte. #Aus Liebe...##

"Also ich geh jetzt mal gucken, was es zu Essen gibt", sagte Marco. "Dann komm ich wieder, du sagst mir, was du magst und ich hol es dir."

"Ich kann auch mitkommen", murrte Mario und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

Marco wollte eindeutig etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

Dafür bekam er vom Engelchen zu hören, dass er doch sitzenbleiben sollte um sich zu schonen. Und das Teufelchen bedauerte es, dass sie sich nicht von Marco bedienen ließen.

Er stand trotzdem auf. Es würde nun wirklich mehr als komisch wirken, wenn er sich hier von Marco bedienen ließ.

Resigniert nickte Marco. "Dann komm halt mit. Hätte dir aber echt was mitgebracht."

"Das weiß ich. Und das ist auch total nett von dir. Aber meine Füße funktionieren einwandfrei und die wollen Bewegung."

"Dann versuch mal sie zu bewegen ohne dass du den Kopf bewegst. Der will nämlich bestimmt noch ruhe", grinste Marco

Mario lachte leise und folgte Marco zum Buffet. Das Angebot war wie immer groß, lecker und gesund, und sie konnten nach Herzenslust schlemmen.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen und ihr Tisch füllte sich. Mats kam als letzter und setzte sich neben Mario. "Wie geht’s dem Kopf?" fragte er.

"Schon wieder ganz ok, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Auch wenn Marco immer wieder versucht mich ins Bett zu krieg..." Scheiße, verdammt! Mario wurde knallrot, und er würde dem Teufelchen ganz schön was erzählen, dass es so einen Scheiß vorgesagt hatte. Kann im Bad schlafen! Alleine!

Mats lachte auf. "So, so der Marco will dich also ins Bett kriegen. Na was bin ich froh, dass mein Zimmer nicht neben deinem liegt."

Mario hatte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich gewesen wäre, aber seine Wangen wurden noch roter. Mindestens so rot wie die des Teufelchens auf seiner Schulter.

Mats kicherte immer noch, wandte sich aber glücklicherweise wieder seinem Essen zu.

Und das Teufelchen konnte sich nachher auf etwas gefasst machen!

#Ich fand die Idee gut##, verteidigte sich das Teufelchen sofort.

Ich nicht! , stellte Mario kurz fest.

"Hast du keinen Hunger mehr?" fragte Marco ihn leise.

"Wie? ähm... doch, klar", verhaspelte sich Mario fast, dann aß er weiter.

#Siehst du, er sorgt sich schon wieder um uns##, sagte das Engelchen.

Nachdem das Teufelchen mich in... seine Küche gebracht hat!, dachte Mario noch immer sauer.

#Was soll ich denn mit dir in der Küche? Ich wollte dich in Marcos Bett bringen##, sagte das Teufelchen ohne den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens.

Ach, halt die Klappe, versuchte Mario ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen.

#Immer willst du mir den Mund verbieten##, sagte das Teufelchen eingeschnappt. Mario sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der puschelige Schwanz hin- und her schwang, als das Teufelchen ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Mario sagte nichts mehr dazu, schließlich sahen die anderen am Tisch ihn schon irritiert an, und gleich würde Marco... ja, klar, "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja ist es", sagte Mario. "Aber... ich hab glaub ich doch keinen Hunger mehr."

"Oh, dann... das war aber wenig", meinte Mats betroffen.

"Hab doch beim Frühstück ordentlich zugelangt."

"Hm, naja... aber das liegt nicht an deinem Kopf, oder?"

"Quatsch", sagte Mario.

"Dann ist gut!", war Mats wirklich erleichtert.

Mario sah Marco an. "Sehen wir uns gleich im Schwimmbad?"

"Du guckst aber nur zu!"

"Ja doch, wie abgesprochen. Ich auf der Liege, du im Wasser."

Mats grinste breit. "Hast ihn ja gut unter Kontrolle", lachte er Marco an.

"Einer muss ja auf ihn aufpassen, wenn du ihn schon abschießt."

"Ja, ja", murmelte Mats, dem man das schlechte Gewissen ansah.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", sagte Mario sofort. "War genauso meine Schuld wie deine."

"Hm, naja", machte Mats wenig begeistert.

"Ehrlich Mats. Du hast keine Schuld."

"Ok, ich geb dir trotzdem... nen Eis aus?", bot Mats an.

"Ok, da sag ich nicht nein", grinste Mario.

#Jaa, es gibt Eis! Und diesmal mit gaaanz viel Sahne!##, freute sich das Teufelchen. Dass es eigentlich schmollte, hatte es offensichtlich schon wieder vergessen.

"Bring ich dir nachher ins Schwimmbad, ok?" schlug Mats vor.

"Das ist ein Deal", grinste Mario und ignorierte das Engelchen dabei, das natürlich für einen Obstkorb gewesen wäre.

"Dann bis später", sagte Mats lächelnd.

Mario nickte, stand auf, verabschiedete sich schnell und verzog sich auf sein Zimmer. Er musste sich das Teufelchen noch mal zur Brust nehmen!

#Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht##, kam es sofort vom Teufelchen.

“DU hast mich mit deinen blöden Sprüchen total durcheinander gebracht!“, zischte Mario

#Gar nicht!"##

"Doch, natürlich, und das lässt du zukünftig schön sein!"

#Wenn du mal auf mich hören würdest, dann würdest du sehen, dass meine Vorschläge toll und nicht blöd sind!##

"Mich total zu blamieren ist also toll?!?"

"#Ich hab dich doch nicht blamiert!##

"Doch! Ich hab mich blamiert!" Wütend wandte sich Mario an das Engelchen - vielleicht stand das ja auf seiner Seite.

#Jetzt streitet euch doch nicht##, bat das Engelchen.

"Das Teufelchen hat mich echt blamiert", murrte Mario.

#Aber es meinte es nur gut mit dir.##

"Jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken und verteidigst ihn!" Mario fühlte sich jetzt wirklich hintergangen.

#Nein##, sagte das Engelchen schnell und strich Mario beruhigend über die Halsseite. #Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr euch streitet. Und das Teufelchen will wirklich nur das Beste für uns, auch wenn das eben wirklich nicht schlau war.##

Leise seufzte Mario und setze sich auf das Bett. Er konnte dem Engelchen einfach nicht böse sein, wenn es ihn mit diesen treuen, liebevollen Augen so ruhig ansah, mit kühlen Fingern streichelte und dann, wenn das nicht genug war, sogar die Flügelchen ein wenig hängen ließ.

Das Teufelchen brummte etwas Unverständliches, rutschte Marios Arm hinunter und setzte sich auf die Bettdecke. Mürrisch verschränkte es die Arme vor der Brust.

Auch diesen Anblick konnte Mario nicht lange ertragen. "Och Teufelchen... hab’s nicht so gemeint. Aber halte dich mit so was ein bisschen zurück, ja?"

Das einzige Zeichen, dass das Teufelchen ihn gehört hatte, war der heftig auf und ab wippende Schwanz.

Kurz zögerte Mario, dann stippste er den Schwanzpuschel an.

Das Teufelchen kicherte.

"Oh, du bist kitzelig am Schwanz?", fragte Mario und tippte den Puschel noch einmal an.

Das Teufelchen kicherte erneut und versuchte seinen Schwanz wegzuziehen.

Mario grinste leicht und strich mit der Fingerspitze den ganzen Schwanz entlang. Er war ganz weich behaart, und am Ende eben der dicke, weiche Puschel.

Das kleine Teufelchen erschauderte sichtbar.

"Nicht gut?", fragte Mario ein wenig verunsichert.

#Doch##, nuschelte das Teufelchen und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig... verlegen.

Ein verlegenes Teufelchen? Das hatte Mario noch nicht erlebt, das war doch sonst eher die Rolle des Engelchens. Aber wenn er die Erlaubnis hatte... Noch einmal strich er leicht über den weichen Schwanz.

#Das Teufelchen ist da sehr empfindlich##, erklärte das Engelchen leise von seiner Schulter.

"Wie... oh", machte Mario und zog seinen Finger zurück. #Pah, aber du mit deinen Flügeln!##, fauchte das Teufelchen.

#Das... das war doch nicht... ich wollte es Mario doch nur erklären...!##

#Plaudertasche##, murrte das Teufelchen und drehte sich wieder schmollend um.

„Ach Teufelchen...“, sagte Mario.

Auch das Engelchen seufzte leise. #Ich hab’s nicht so gemein... komm...##, bat es leise. Es kletterte Marios Ärmel runter und setzte sich in gebührendem Abstand neben das Teufelchen.

Mario sah von einem zum anderen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen der Schokoriegel, die Marco mitgebracht hatte. Er griff danach, brach zwei kleine Stückchen ab und hielt sie Engelchen und Teufelchen hin.

#Oh... Schokolade?##, fragte das Teufelchen schnuppernd.

Mario nickte. "Hilft die Nerven zu beruhigen. Können wir grad alle ganz gut gebrauchen, oder?"

Das Engelchen nickte leicht und nahm das zweite Stückchen an. #Danke##, lächelte es Mario an und setzte sich hin um die Beinchen baumeln zu lassen.

Mario griff sich ebenfalls ein Stück und begann es langsam im Mund zergehen zu lassen. Er fühlte, wie die Schokolade nicht nur die beiden, sondern auch ihn beruhigte.

"Also", murmelte er schließlich.

#Hm? Was?##, fragte das Engelchen vorbildlich aufmerksam.

"Ich find das immer noch nicht gut, was da eben abgelaufen ist", sagte Mario. "Mats denkt doch jetzt sonst was und Marco muss auch meinen, ich hab nen Vollschaden."

#Was hast du denn? War doch lustig. Und die anderen fanden das auch.## Das Teufelchen biss noch einmal von dem Schokoriegelstückchen ab, es war sich offensichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst.

"Du hast mich in Verlegenheit gebracht", versuchte Mario es zu erklären. "Es weiß doch keiner... also... es ist halt nicht üblich, das über so was geredet wird..."

#Es weiß keiner, dass du in Marco verknallt ist##, kannte das Teufelchen keine Gnade. Es grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

"Ich bin ja gar nicht in Marco verknallt!"

#Was weiß denn dann keiner?##, bohrte das Teufelchen nach. Genüsslich leckte es sich die schokoladenverschmierten Finger ab.

"Naja... also... das war nur so gesagt. Aber man macht solche Scherze nicht!"

#Ach, nur so gesagt. Ist klar##, spöttelte das Teufelchen. #Schöne Rose übrigens..."##

Marios Kopf ruckte zur Seite und sah die Rose an. Ein einzelnes Blütenblatt hatte sich gelöst und lag neben dem Wasserbecher auf dem dunklen Holz des Nachttisches.

Ohne zu überlegen nahm er das Blatt in die Finger und führte es zur Nase. Selbst dieses eine Blatt duftete!

Er seufzte tief. Warum nur hatte Marco ihm die Rose geschenkt? Er hatte die Rose für ihn gepflückt...

Ihm hatte noch nie jemand Rosen gepflückt...

Eigentlich schenkte ja auch der Mann der Frau die Blumen. Eigentlich. Aber Marco hatte das nicht interessiert. Er hatte sich einfach darüber hinweggesetzt. Und das, obwohl er ja gar nicht wissen konnte, ob Mario überhaupt mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfand.

Eigentlich war Marco ganz schon mutig gewesen... Sehr mutig sogar!

Es hätten bestimmt nicht alle so locker reagiert. Aber Marco war mutig. Oder hätte er mehr gesehen? Mehr als Mario?

Aber da war doch gar nicht mehr! Marco hatte da etwas hineininterpretiert, was gar nicht da war. Od... Oder?

#Nicht oder##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Marco sieht keine Gespenster. Der mag dich einfach." ##

“Und wenn schon! Ich ihn aber nicht. Zumindest nicht so!“

#Wenn du ehrlich zu dir wärst, würdest du das nicht behaupten.##

Das Engelchen nickte eifrig. Saß es jetzt näher beim Teufelchen?

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt sah er wirklich Gespenster. "Ich mag ihn nur als guten Freund!", betonte Mario noch einmal.

#Ja klar##, lachte das Teufelchen spöttisch.

"Ey, gleich zieh ich dich am Schwanz", drohte Mario ihm an.

Das Teufelchen sah ihn völlig entsetzt mit diesen großen dunklen Augen an. #Das würdest du nicht tun.##

"Ich... warum nicht?", brachte Mario heraus. Das schien das Teufelchen wirklich zu ängstigen.

#Das... das macht man einfach nicht! Tu ich bei dir doch auch nicht!##

Mario lächelte nun leicht. "Nein, macht man nicht. Aber ich kann es ja androhen."

#Dann ist ja gut##, sagte das Teufelchen.

"Trotzdem bring mich nicht immer so in Verlegenheit..."

#Das muss ich nicht mehr tun, wenn du endlich zu deinen Gefühlen stehst.##

"Ja, ich mag Marco. Wie ich auch Mats mag. Und meine Brüder auch."

#Du willst aber weder mit Mats knutschen, noch mit deinem Bruder.##

"Und mit Marco auch nicht!"

#Ach nein? Stell es dir doch mal vor##, schlug das Teufelchen vor.

Normalerweise hätte Mario sofort den Kopf geschüttelt und an alles andere gedacht, aber irgendwie hatte das Teufelchen doch eine gewisse Macht über ihn. Er stellte es sich also vor, wie Marco ihn ansah, ganz lange, und langsam näher kam, bis sich ihre Lippen ganz sachte berührten.

Marcos Lippen waren bestimmt nicht weich und würden auch nicht nach Lipgloss schmecken. Sie würden ein bisschen rau und fest sein, und sich großartig... "Nein!", rief Mario und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

#Geile Vorstellung oder?## fragte das Teufelchen grinsend.

Wieder schüttelte Mario den Kopf, "Nein, nein, nein!", aber er log, das war ihm klar. Und dem Teufelchen bestimmt auch.

Das breite Grinsen des Teufelchens bestätigte ihm diese Vermutung. Und auch das Engelchen sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihm glauben.

#Gib es doch endlich zu##, flüsterte es ihm leise zu.

"Ich... muss langsam los", sagte Mario und stand mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf und sah die beiden an. "Kommt ihr mit ins Schwimmbad?"

#Wir lassen dich nie alleine##, erklärte das Engelchen ernst.

"Dann kommt mal wieder hoch", sagte Mario und hob nach kurzem Überlegen, erst das Engelchen und dann das Teufelchen auf ihre angestammten Schultern.

#Danke##, lächelte das Engelchen ihn an.

"Ihr beiden Quälgeister", brummte Mario allerdings nicht wirklich ärgerlich.

#Wir haben dich auch lieb##, lächelte das Engelchen.

#Obwohl du so stur bist##, fügte das Teufelchen hinzu.

"Ich bin nicht stur."

#Oh doch!##

"Ich will nur nicht... ach Menno, ihr wisst schon."

#Du willst nicht glücklich werden##, sagte das Engelchen mit leiser, trauriger Stimme.

Überrascht sah Mario ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

#Na weil du dich weigerst deine Gefühle für Marco zuzulassen.##

"Aber ich würde mit Marco doch nicht glücklich werden", da war Mario sich sicher. Fast sicher.

#Oh doch, das würdest du##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Denk doch nur an den vielen, schmutzigen Sex, den ihr haben könntet.##

"Ich will keinen Sex mit Marco!", protestierte Mario sofort. "Und nein, ich will auch nicht darüber nachdenken!"

#Und wieso nicht?##

"Weil das... nein!"

#Das war aber keine Antwort.##

"Doch, das ist eine. Also los, wir gehen schwimmen!" Er schnappte sich seine Badehose und Shorts und verließ sein Zimmer.

#Immer wenn dir nichts mehr einfällt, brichst du das Gespräch ab##, beschwerte sich das Teufelchen.

"Ihr seid ja auch im Vorteil, ihr seid zu zweit."

#Dafür bist du größer.##

"Allein deine Klappe ist größer!"

#Gar nicht!##

"Na, aber logo!", lachte Mario und ging los. "Aber seid jetzt bitte ruhig, ja?"

#Na gut##, seufzte das Teufelchen. #Also keine Kommentare darüber, wie knackig Marco in seiner Badehose aussieht?##

"Ich bitte darum."

#Und auch nicht, wie gut er ohne Hemd aussieht?## fragte das Teufelchen nach.

"Nein, auch das nicht. Gar nichts!"

#Spielverderber!##

"Ja, meinetwegen...", grummelte Mario.

"Ah da bist du ja!" lief in diesem Moment Marco auf ihn zu. Auch er hatte nur seine Badesachen in der Hand - und einen Schokoriegel.

"Schokolade", grinste Mario.

"Ja, ohne Schokolade geht nichts."

Mario nickte zustimmend. Schokolade half ja sogar, Engelchen und Teufelchen ruhig zu stellen. Vielleicht sollte er auch immer welche dabei haben.

#Dann werden wir noch dick##, warnte das Engelchen.

Fragend sah Mario es an. Konnten Engelchen und Teufelchen dick werden?

#Ja können wir. Du kennst doch diese Puttenteile##, sagte das Engelchen naserümpfend.

Unwillkürlich lachte Mario. Nein, so sah sein Engelchen definitiv nicht aus: es war schlank und wohlproportioniert, und so sah es genau richtig aus.

#Na siehst du##, sagte das Engelchen.

Mario nickte leicht und sah dann zu Marco. "Ähm.... alles ok mit deinem Kopf?"

"Ja, tut gar nicht mehr weh."

"Du warst gerade so... komisch..." Marco legte ihm einen Arm auf den Oberarm und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Echt? Was meinst du?"

"Du warst gerade so komisch... abwesend. Als wärst du gar nicht da."

"Doch ich bin da", versicherte Mario ihm schnell. "Wollen wir uns umziehen?"

#Du ja mal gar nicht!##, protestierte das Engelchen sofort.

"Im Liegestuhl kannst du doch deine Klamotten anbehalten", sagte Marco als hätte er das Engelchen gehört.

"Ich will wenigstens die Füße reinhängen", bat Mario ihn.

Marco seufzte. "Na gut. Bist ja alt genug..."

Mario lächelte ihn an und ging dann Marco hinterher in den Spa-Bereich.


	11. Eisgenuss

Sie zogen sich schnell um, zum Glück unkommentiert von Engel- und Teufelchen.

Dann ging Marco gleich ganz ins Wasser, Mario hingegen setzte sich - zunächst erstmal - nur an den Rand und ließ die Beine baumeln.

Außer Marco waren schon André, Marcel und Manu im Wasser. Kurz nach ihnen kamen Mats und Benni dazu.

Mats ging sofort zu Mario. "Was macht die Beule?" fragte er.

"Ist alles wieder gut. Nur will Marco nicht, dass ich schwimme..."

"Schade, ich spiel so gern mit dir Wasserball in einem Team", lachte Mats. "Aber Marco hat nicht unrecht. Du solltest dich ein bisschen schonen."

"Ich hab ne kleine Beule... als ob das die erste wäre...", murrte Mario.

"Tus für Marco und mich, ja?" bat Mats. "Ich hab echt nen schlechtes Gewissen und Marcos Fürsorge ist so rührend."

#Rührend##, quietschte das Engelchen begeistert. #Das sieht sogar Mats!##

"Außerdem bist du gleich mit Eisessen beschäftigt", fuhr Mats fort.

"Wie? Ach ja, stimmt. Dann bleib ich hier einfach sitzen und krieg mein Eis?"

"Genau", sagte Mats. "Hab’s dir in der Küche bestellt, die bringen es in 10 Minuten oder so."

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht, er hatte eher mit einem Eis am Stiel gerechnet.

"Wenn schon Eis, dann richtig", sagte Mats. "Die machen das hier sogar selbst."

"Oh, das klingt lecker!", freute sich Mario schon darauf.

"Ist es auch", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Warst du schon mal naschen?", fragte Mario.

"Aber ich doch nicht! Cathy hat genascht und ich hab... geholfen, damit es nicht schmilzt."

Mario lachte auf. "Na, dann ist ja gut!"

"So und ich geh jetzt mal testen, ob das Wasser auch warm genug ist", grinste Mats zwinkernd.

"Ist es", grinste Mario und planschte mit den Beinen.

"Na dann", lachte Mats. Dann sprang er einfach so in das warme Wasser.

Ein bisschen neidisch sah Mario ihm zu. Er schwamm wirklich gern und jetzt hier am Beckenrand zu sitzen und nur zuzusehen war, um es deutlich zu sagen, scheiße.

Vielleicht würde er nachher auch mal... Ein Zupfen an einer Haarsträhne hinter seinem Ohr ließ ihn zum Teufelchen gucken. Es hatte seinen Overall abgelegt und stand nun leuchtend rot mit einer schwarzen Badehose auf seiner Schulter. Es grinste breit, dann machte es einen verwegenen Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Es war unglaublich, aber es zischte tatsächlich kurz um ihn herum.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Mario der kleinen, leuchtenden Gestalt hinterher, die immer tiefer tauchte.

Irgendwann war es am Grund des Beckens angekommen, berührte die Fliese dort, die kurz rot aufleuchtete, drehte sich dann um und stieß sich wieder ab.

"Unfassbar", flüsterte Mario.

#Was ist unfassbar?##, fragte das Engelchen, das das Teufelchen natürlich genau beobachtet hatte.

"Das... da schwimmt ein Teufelchen im Hotelpool..."

Das Engelchen lachte auf. Bei dem glockenhellen Klang drehte sich Mario kurz zu ihm - und starrte es kurz an. Es hatte seinen Kittel ordentlich zusammengelegt und auf der Schulter deponiert. Sein leuchtend weißer Körper war wohlproportioniert, das fiel fast noch mehr auf als beim Teufelchen. Auch das Engelchen trug eine Badehose, die irgendwie silbrig schimmerte.

Es grinste Mario kurz an, dann flatterte es mit den Flügeln und flog im Sturzflug auf die Wasseroberfläche zu.

"Das... aber...", Mario wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Dann kam das Engelchen auf dem Wasser auf und tauchte ein. Diesmal zischte es nicht, dafür schien die Eintauchstelle kurz silbrig zu schimmern.

"Wow", wisperte Mario und sah den beiden bewundernd zu.

"Was ist wow?" fragte Marco, der sich in diesem Moment neben ihn auf den Beckenrand aufstützte.

Erschrocken zuckte Mario zusammen - weil Marco ihn irgendwie erwischt hatte, und weil er auf einmal Angst um das Engelchen und das Teufelchen hatte. Hoffentlich trat sie niemand! "Ähm... nur so?"

Marco lachte und wischte sich ein paar Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht. "Du guckst als hättest du ein Weltwunder gesehen."

"Nein, nur ein paar Fußballer die meinen schwimmen zu können."

"Und du bist neidisch", sagte Marco.

"Ja", seufzte Mario. Er würde jetzt echt gern schwimmen.

Marco seufzte. "Dann komm rein. Deine Leidensmiene ist ja nicht zu ertragen."

Mario strahlte ihn an. Er rutschte näher an den Beckenrand und sprang ins Wasser. Dann sah er sich gleich nach dem Engelchen und dem Teufelchen um

Das Engelchen trieb auf dem Rücken liegend dahin, während das Teufelchen nirgendwo zu sehen war.

Mario versuchte sich unauffällig umzusehen.

"Na komm, du wolltest schwimmen, jetzt schwimm auch", forderte Marco ihn auf und spritzte ihm etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.

"Frecher Junge!", lachte Mario und spritzte zurück.

"Ich bin nicht frech", grinste Marco.

"Nein, niemals", lachte Mario auf.

"Mach dich warm und dann schwimmen wir um die Wette", forderte Marco ihn heraus, begleitet von einem neuen Spritzer Wasser.

"Mach ich - und ich gewinne!".

Er schwamm eine kurze Bahn, während der er sich weiter nach dem Teufelchen umsah. Schließlich entdeckte er es - es schwamm neben Mats her.

Mats war recht schnell unterwegs, aber das Teufelchen hielt das Tempo. Hin und wieder tauchte es ein Stück, dann schwamm es weiter mit dem Kopf über dem Wasser.

"Brauchst du Hilfe beim schwimmen?" lachte Marco.

"Nein, nein, das ist schon ok. Also, los?"

"Einmal hin und zurück?" schlug Marco vor.

"Ok, und wer zuerst ankommt? Was macht der?"

"Schon wieder Eis ist blöd", meinte Marco nachdenklich.

#Ein Kuss!##, lachte das Teufelchen auf, das mal wieder genau im richtigen - oder eher falschen - Moment neben Mario aufgetaucht war.

"Ein...", Mario konnte im letzten Moment abbremsen. Er warf dem Teufelchen einen kurzen, bösen Blick zu.

"Ein... was?", fragte Marco nach.

Mario überlegte fieberhaft, aber außer dem dummen Vorschlag des Teufelchens, wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

#Vielleicht... dass der Verlierer...##, überlegte das Engelchen, stockte dann aber.

Marco sah Mario immer noch abwartend an.

#Ein Kuss, ein Kuss!##, drängte das Teufelchen.

Marco schwamm ein bisschen näher an Mario heran. "Was wolltest du vorschlagen?" fragte er leise.

"Ein Kuss", wisperte Mario kaum hörbar - und wäre dann am liebsten klein wie das Engelchen geworden um im Abfluss zu verschwinden.

"Abgemacht", flüsterte Marco zurück.

Mit großen Augen sah Mario ihn an. "Das hab ich gerade nicht vorgeschlagen, oder?"

"Doch hast du", sagte Marco, dann wurde er unsicher. "Also... das... hast du doch... oder?"

Das wäre der Ausweg gewesen, er hätte jetzt einfach lachen können und das ganze als Scherz abtun. Aber so, wie Marco ihn ansah... So hoffnungsvoll und ängstlich zugleich.

"Hab ich", brachte Mario also leise raus.

Sofort verflog Marcos Unsicherheit und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. "Dann sollten wir mal anfangen... mit dem Wettschwimmen..."

Mario nickte leicht, auch wenn er noch nicht sicher war, ob das eine gute Idee war.

#Das ist nicht nur eine gute, sondern eine hervorragende Idee##, sagte das Teufelchen.

Das Engelchen nickte leicht. # Du warst mutig... aber ist ja noch mal gut gegangen.##

#Wollen wir nicht lieber gleich zum Wetteinsatz übergeben?## schlug das Teufelchen vor. #Wer will schon schwimmen, wenn er knutschen kann?##

"Also... auf die Plätze...", sah Mario Marco auffordernd an.

"Los!" rief Marco und stieß sich vom Beckenrand ab.

Überrascht, dass Marco schon los schwamm, presste auch Mario die Füße fest gegen den Beckenrand um Schwung aufzunehmen.

#Eigentlich ist es ja egal wer gewinnt##, sagte das Teufelchen, das lässig neben ihm herschwamm. #Du bekommst bei beiden Möglichkeiten einen Kuss von Marco.##

Es geht um die Ehre, dachte Mario an das Teufelchen gerichtet. Sprechen konnte er jetzt ja nicht, während er so schnell wie er konnte Marco folgte.

#Ehre, pah! Das ist völlig egal. Wir wollen einen Kuss von Marco!##

Den kriegen wir ja!, dachte Mario kurz, dann kam schon die Wende. Marco war immer noch vor ihm, wenn auch nicht mehr so weit.

Er konnte fast seine Füße erreichen, fast, dann hatte er den Linken berührt, angefasst, dann konnte er das Fußgelenk greifen.

"Hey, was wird das?" rief Marco nach hinten.

#Jaa##, jubelte das Teufelchen, #hast schon von mir gelernt!##

"Du bist zu früh gestartet", rief Mario. "Also ist das hier nur fair!"

Marco lachte und hielt den Fuß still, schwamm aber mit dem anderen und den Armen weiter.

So kamen sie mehr oder wenige gemeinsam ins Ziel, auch wenn Marcos Finger den Beckenrand zuerst berührten.

Dann standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

"Ich... hier ist das keine gute Idee", flüsterte Marco. "Sind zu viele Leute da."

Mario nickte leicht. "Gleich hoch?", fragte er.

Marco nickte und drehte sich schon Richtung Tür. "Dein Eis kommt", murmelte er seufzend, als er einen Kellner sah, der mit einem Tablett grade durch die Tür kam.

"Oh, das sieht gut aus!", bemerkte Mario und stemmte sich aus dem Becken. "Groß... wollen wir das mit hochnehmen?", schlug er vor.

Marco lächelte. "Warum nicht? Ich glaube die Jungs kommen hier auch ohne uns klar. Außerdem krieg ich meinen Wetteinsatz nur oben."

Mario nickte und trat zu dem Kellner. "Könnten Sie das bitte auf mein Zimmer bringen? Zimmer 231?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte der Kellner, der zum Glück fließend Deutsch sprach.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Los, schnell umziehen", drängelte Marco hinter ihm.

Mario nickte leicht und trocknete sich großzügig ab. Auch Marco trocknete sich eher notdürftig ab, dann holten sie ihre Klamotten, zogen sich nur ihre Shirts über und liefen dann hoch.

Sie kamen gleichzeitig mit dem Kellner an, der ihnen das Eis freundlich ins Zimmer trug und auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Sie bedankten sich und warteten, bis der Kellner sich wieder verzogen hatte.

Dann stellte sich Marco vor Mario und sah ihn an.

"Also..."

"Wollen wir... uns setzen?", schlug Mario vor.

Marco nickte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann hörte er das Engelchen leise flüstern. #Er erwartet, dass du dich neben ihn setzt.##

Mario schluckte, dann nahm er langsam neben Marco platz. Der lächelte ihn leicht an.

#Na los##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Küss ihn schon.##

#Lass ihn anfangen##, bat das Engelchen.

#Und wenn Marco sich auch nicht traut?## fragte das Teufelchen. #Dann sitzen wir hier bis in alle Ewigkeit...##

#Er traut sich schon##, war das Engelchen zuversichtlich.

Allerdings sah das im ersten Moment nicht so aus, denn Marco sah Mario einfach nur an. Also nahm Mario all seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich leicht zu Marco. Marco lächelte sichtbar erleichtert und kam Mario entgegen.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stupste das Teufelchen Mario an, schob seinen Kopf nach vorn, bis seine Lippen endlich Marcos berührten.

Der Augenblick dauerte nur Sekunden, dann zog sich Mario erschrocken zurück.

Als er Marco ansah, blickten ihn große, erstaunte Augen an.

Nur... worüber war Marco erstaunt? Über den Kuss oder über seine Reaktion? War... der Kuss vielleicht schlecht gewesen?

"Noch mal?", hauchte Marco dann aber.

Nun war es an Mario, die Augen erstaunt aufzureißen.

"Nich...?"

"Doch", sagte Mario ehe er nachdenken konnte.

Sofort legte sich ein Strahlen auf Marcos Lippen. "Dann... machen wir das doch."

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig schüchtern und lehnte sch dann vorsichtig wieder nach vorn.

Dann fühlte er sie wieder, die etwas rauen, festen, so unglaublichen Lippen. Und diesmal zuckte er nicht sofort wieder zurück.

Dieses Mal hielt er dagegen, drückte seine Lippen leicht auf Marcos und genoss jeden Moment, den dieser Kuss dauerte.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, war tatsächlich nicht mehr passiert. Ihre Lippen waren die ganze Zeit geschlossen gewesen und trotzdem fand Mario, dass es bisher der schönste Kuss in seinem Leben gewesen war.

Und irgendwie war doch so viel passiert... Er fühlte auf einmal ein Kribbeln im Bauch, ein ganz heftiges, das war einfach großartig. Und er fühlte vier kleine, tanzende Füßchen auf seinen Schultern.

Und plötzlich spürte er noch etwas: Marcos Hand auf seiner Wange, die ihn ganz leicht streichelte.

Überrascht riss Mario die Augen auf.

"Oh... ich..." Marco zog sofort seine Hand weg.

"Nein!", protestierte Mario leise.

"Was nein?"

"Nein, nicht weg..."

"Nicht? Du hast so... merkwürdig geguckt..."

"War bisschen... überrascht", gab Mario leise zu, auch wenn das Teufelchen bei so viel Ehrlichkeit protestierte.

"Wieso überrascht?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht."

"Oh... ok", sagte Marco.

#Jetzt stammel nicht so dumm rum, küss ihn noch mal. Und dann wälzt ihr euch im Bett!##, forderte das Teufelchen.

#Lass dir Zeit Mario##, sagte das Engelchen.

#Quatsch, los, küss ihn noch mal!##

"Soll ich dich lieber allein lassen?" fragte Marco leise.

"Nein, nein!", protestierte Mario, der etwas unsicher an Marco vorbeiguckte. Da stand noch immer das große Glas mit dem Eis. "Wollen wir erstmal... das Eis...?"

"Ja gern", sagte Marco und stand auf um das Eis zu holen. Es lag - natürlich - nur ein Löffel dabei, und den reichte er Mario gleich.

"Danke", sagte Mario.

Er probierte einen Löffel Eis, das tatsächlich großartig schmeckte. Dann nahm er erneut Eis auf den Löffel und hielt ihn Marco hin.

#Ja, fütter ihn mit Eis und dann wälzt euch zwischen den Laken##, war das Teufelchen sofort hellauf begeistert.

Sei ruhig, dachte Mario an das Teufelchen gerichtet.

Das Teufelchen schnaubte. #Nur weil ich die Wahrheit sage, wird mir der Mund verboten!##

#Lass sie es doch in ihrem eigenen Tempo machen##, forderte das Engelchen ihn auf.

Marco hatte sich inzwischen vorgelehnt und das Eis von Marios Löffel geleckt. "Das ist ja wirklich gut."

"Ja, Mats hat da wirklich recht."

Wieder holte Mario Eis aus dem Glas und leckte es ab, dann war Marco dran.

Mats hatte verschiedene Sorten bestellt - Zitronensorbet, Schokoladeneis, Erdbeere, Vanille und etwas, das wie Waldfrucht schmeckte.

"Das ist ja... wow!", war Marco mehr als begeistert.

"Und wir haben uns extra aus dem Hotel geschlichen, wo es hier ein wahres Eisparadies gibt", nickte Mario um einen Löffel Schokoeis herum.

"Nächstes Mal machen wir es richtig!"

Mario lachte und hielt Marco den Löffel hin - erneut gefüllt mit dem Waldfruchteis.

"Wahnsinn", lächelte Marco genießerisch.

#Ja toll, das Eis ist lecker. Wann wird denn endlich weiter geknutscht?## nörgelte das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter.

#Lass sie doch alles ruhig angehen##, lächelte das Engelchen verträumt. #Sie sind doch toll zusammen...##

Mario ignorierte die beiden. Er war ganz froh, dass im Moment das Eis wichtiger war und er nicht über die Küsse nachdenken musste.

Die waren zwar auch toll gewesen, mindestens so toll wie das Eis, aber auch sehr verwirrend.

#Wieso denn verwirrend?## fragte das Teufelchen. #Ihr mögt euch, also war das eine ganz natürliche Entwicklung der Dinge.##

#Teufelchen, das ist ein bisschen komplizierter für die beiden##, versuchte das Engelchen ihn zu beruhigen.

#Die beiden machen es unnötig komplizierte##, meinte das Teufelchen.

#Sie gehen es langsam an. Außerdem ist es kompliziert für die beiden.##

"Was meinst du, spielt einer von uns gegen Holland?" fragte Mario und versuchte so ein unverfängliches Thema zu finden.

"Hm, ich glaub nicht", überlegte Marco. "Wenn, dann du. Aber ich bestimmt nicht. Es läuft so gut - das ist geil - aber wenn es so rund läuft, wird die Mannschaft bestimmt nicht geändert."

"Vermutlich nicht", seufzte Mario. "Vielleicht ja gegen Dänemark. Wenn wir gegen Holland gewinnen, sind wir ja so gut wie weiter."

"Vielleicht sind wir ja sogar ganz durch. Dann dürfen wir schon ran, denke ich."

"Das wär toll", sagte Mario und leckte gedankenverloren den Löffel ab.

Er merkte nicht, wie Marco ihn dabei anstarrte, seinen Mund und seine Zunge. Aber dem Teufelchen fiel das auf.

#Marco ist glaub ich grad total neidisch auf den Löffel##, flüsterte es Mario grinsend ins Ohr.

Schlagartig wurde Mario rot, und das Engelchen meckerte gleich mit dem Teufelchen. #Lass ihn in Ruhe!##

"Alles ok Mario?" fragte Marco, dem die Röte auf Marios Wangen natürlich auch aufgefallen war.

"Wie? Ähm... ja, schon... willst du wieder?" Er holte einen weiteren Löffel Eis aus dem Becher. "Erdbeer?"

"Gern", sagte Marco.

"Dann... hier." Er hielt ihm den Löffel hin, dann aß er wieder selbst, dann wieder Marco. Nach und nach leerten sie den Becher.


	12. Das ist so... WOW!

Schließlich waren nur noch ein paar geschmolzene Schlieren im Becher und Mario stellte ihn mitsamt dem Löffel auf den Nachttisch neben das Glas mit der Rose.

Für einen kleinen Moment ruhte sein Blick auf der Blume, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Marco.

Ein wenig unsicher lächelte Mario ihn an.

Die Antwort war ein breites Strahlen.

"Und... was... was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Mario leise.

#Weitermachen, Dummkopf##, rief das Teufelchen laut.

"Wozu hättest du denn Lust?" fragte Marco kaum lauter als Mario.

"Ich... weiß nicht", raunte Mario.

"Sicher?" fragte Marco und rutschte kaum wahrnehmbar ein Stück näher an Mario heran.

"Naja... ähm...", machte Mario leise.

Marco sah ihn nur geduldig und abwartend an.

#Na los##, drängelte ihn das Teufelchen.

"Wovor hast du Angst?" wisperte Marco.

"Ich... ich habe keine Angst", log Mario.

"Was ist es dann?" fragte Marco.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", gab Mario zu.

"Hast du... Angst vor mir?" fragte Marco.

"Nein... glaub ich", murmelte Mario. "Ist halt... ich meine... was ist das zwischen uns? Und... ich dachte immer, du und Caro. Und ich wollte doch auch eine Freundin..."

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist passiert, oder? Das zwischen uns. Die Gefühle."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja... passiert. Ganz auf einmal. Und so ganz glauben... kann ichs noch nicht."

"Ganz plötzlich?" fragte Marco. "Dann... oh... ich... mir ist das irgendwie schon... länger klar..."

"Oh", machte jetzt auch Mario und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Seit... seit wann?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nen Tag kann ich dir nicht nennen, aber irgendwie... ich mein, das mit uns ist immer enger geworden. Wenn irgendwas passiert ist, dann hab ich nicht meine Eltern oder Caro angerufen, sondern dich. Wenn ich einkaufen war, dann hab ich automatisch Sachen gekauft, die du magst. Und ich hab dich auf meiner Kurzwahltaste 1..."

Mario lächelte ihn an, lächelte immer mehr, während Marco erzählte. Und spontan legte er ihm den Arm um, als er von den Telefonaten erzählte.

"Und dann, nachdem feststand, dass ich nach Dortmund gehe, da ist mir klar geworden, dass das mit Caro nicht mehr funktionieren wird", sagte Marco leise. "In Dortmund bist du und da... da würde sie nur stören. Sie wäre dann bei mir zu Hause, wenn du kommst und das wollte ich nicht. Ich will dich... für mich haben..."

Unwillkürlich zog Mario ihn fester an sich. "Als du bei uns unterschrieben hast... da hatte ich einen Grund mehr zu verlängern. Ich weiß nicht, das war nicht so bewusst wie bei dir, aber irgendwie... wie blöd wär es, wenn du kommst, und ich gleich geh!"

"Das hätte mächtig Ärger von mir gegeben", grinste Marco schief.

"Das hatte ich befürchtet", erwiderte Mario das Grinsen.

"Wann... also wann ist es dir denn klar geworden? Das mit uns?" fragte Marco.

"Wirklich klar geworden... also so richtig... erst hier. Glaub ich. Also..." Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, dass er es so lange nicht gerafft hatte, auch wenn das Engelchen meinte, das wäre nicht so schlimm. "Ich war ja noch unsicher, als du mir die Rose..."

"Frag mich nicht, was mich da geritten hat", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. "Aber... sie sah so schön aus und ich wollte sie dir einfach pflücken. Allerdings hatte ich auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft. In meiner Vorstellung hab ich dir die Rose geschenkt und du hast mir dafür einen Kuss gegeben..."

Mario sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Ich hab mich gefreut. Und im ersten Moment keine Ahnung gehabt... aber dann wurde es mir langsam klar."

#Ja dank uns##, murmelte das Teufelchen.

#Ja, aber nicht dank dir alleine!##, protestierte das Engelchen.

"Du hast mir keine gescheuert, deshalb dachte ich mir schon, dass du das mit der Rose nicht schlimm gefunden hast", sagte Marco. "Deshalb hab ich auch weiter gemacht."

"War irgendwie komisch", war Mario ehrlich.

"Klar, von nem Mann Blumen zu bekommen ist auch nicht alltäglich."

"Und schon gar nicht vom besten Freund..."

"Vom besten Freund, der gern mehr für dich wäre", sagte Marco leise.

Mario nickte vorsichtig. "Ich... ich hab irgendwie nie so richtig drüber nachgedacht. Aber ich glaub... naja..." Er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, und das #Na, dann küss ihn doch einfach## vom Teufelchen half auch nicht wirklich weiter.

"Lass dir Zeit", sagte Marco verständnisvoll. "Ich hatte die auch um mir darüber klar zu werden. Ich... ich bin glücklich, dass du überhaupt etwas für mich empfindest. Und das ich dich küssen durfte."

#Jetzt aber##, forderte das Teufelchen Mario laut auf.

"Den... Kuss fand ich schön", flüsterte Mario aber nur.

"Darf ich... noch mal?", fragte Marco nach.

Mario lächelte ihn an, dann beugte er sich vor um ihn wieder zu küssen. Er schloss die Augen, als Marcos Lippen seine berührten.

Ganz vorsichtig küssten sie sich, ganz leicht, ganz zärtlich. Wieder mit geschlossenen Lippen, aber das störte keinen der beiden.

Im Gegenteil war Mario recht froh darüber. Bis vor kurzem hatte er ja noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht Marco zu küssen.

"Deine Lippen schmecken ganz schokoladig", wisperte Marco plötzlich.

"Oh", machte Mario leise und lächelte dann. "Und du stehst auf Schokolade."

"Ich mag vor allem dich", sagte Marco. "Die Schokolade ist nur eine nette Zugabe"

Das leichte Kribbeln in Marios Bauch verstärkte sich noch.

Wie schon vorhin, hob Marco eine Hand um über Marios Wange zu streicheln. Mario war nicht rasiert, und irgendwie war er froh darüber, dass er so ein wenig männlicher wirkte.

#Oh ja, die paar Stoppeln machen einen ganzen Kerl aus dir##, lachte das Teufelchen.

#Halt den Mund, lass ihn doch mal in Ruhe. Jetzt küssen sie sich, wie du die ganze Zeit gewollt hast, und jetzt motzt du schon wieder!##, meckerte das Engelchen.

#Sie küssen sich ja gar nicht##, brummte das Teufelchen.

#Nicht? Was das dann für dich?##, fragte das Engelchen nach.

#Sie gucken sich nur an##, sagte das Teufelchen und deutete zu Marco, der immer noch über Marios Wange strich.

#Und sie lächeln. Ist es nicht wundervoll?##, hauchte das Engelchen.

#Ein bisschen mehr Action wär schon schöner!##

#Kommt bestimmt noch, wenn du sie nicht ständig störst.##

#Ich sie stören? Das ist jawohl eine gemeine Unterstellung!##

#Natürlich. Du bringst Mario total durcheinander!##

#Er muss nur knutschen, da kann man niemanden durcheinander bringen.##

#Er ist durcheinander, weil er ja nun seinen besten Freund küssen soll.##

#Aber es hat ihm bisher gut gefallen, also braucht er nicht durcheinander sein.##

#Wärst du nicht durcheinander, an seiner Stelle?##

Das Teufelchen runzelte die Stirn. #Was willst du denn bitte damit sagen?##

#Dass man durcheinander ist, wenn man auf einmal jemanden küsst, von dem man nicht gewusst hat, dass man ihn küssen wollte.##

#Du denkst viel zu kompliziert##, meinte das Teufelchen.

#Findest du?##, fragte das Engelchen nach.

Das Teufelchen nickte.

#Wie soll man das denn dann denken?##

#Gar nicht denken, sondern einfach machen.##

#Du willst den Kopf einfach abschalten? Das geht nicht. Und das geht auch bei Mario nicht.##

#Aber was bringt es denn darüber nachzudenken?##

#Es macht einen ruhiger. Sicherer.##

#Oder es macht alles komplizierter.##

#Aber lass sie doch einfach...##

#Ja, ja schon gut##, seufzte das Teufelchen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Marios Schulter.

Ganz langsam näherten sie sich wieder einander an. Diesmal fand Mario den Mut, seine Lippen auf Marcos zu legen.

#Na endlich##, kam es nicht besonders respektvoll vom Teufelchen.

Marco blieb ganz ruhig und überließ Mario die Initiative.

Ganz vorsichtig küsste Mario ihn, und nur allmählich tastete er sich vor. Das alles erinnerte ihn an seinen ersten Kuss, obwohl der ganz anders gewesen war. Ungeschickt, feucht und nicht besonders prickelnd.

Mit Marco war es noch aufregender, und er hatte noch mehr Angst sich zu blamieren, aber der Kuss war einfach wundervoll.

Außerdem half es, dass Marco ihm völlig freie Hand ließ und ihn zu nichts drängte.

So wurde er bald mutiger und intensivierte den Kuss. Er öffnete seine Lippen, so dass sein Atem über Marcos Lippen strich.

Er hörte das leise Seufzen, das Marco von den Lippen kam, dann teilten sich eben diese Lippen.

Marios Herz klopfte noch schneller, als er das spürte.

Dann war da eine Zunge, Marcos Zunge, die seine Oberlippe vorsichtig anstipste. Das Kribbeln in seinem Magen verstärkte sich. Ganz vorsichtig schob er seine Zunge Marcos entgegen.

Und dann schien etwas in ihm zu explodieren, als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Oder es war einfach das Teufelchen, das jubelnd auf seiner Schulter herumhüpfte.

Aber das war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal, bis auf den Kuss.

Allmählich vertieften sie den Kuss, es war nicht mehr zu fühlen, wer das machte - vermutlich sie beide.

Und eigentlich war das auch egal. Es zählte nur das Ergebnis, die Tatsache, wie gut sich der Kuss anfühlte und wie perfekt ihre Lippen aufeinander passten. Wie richtig es war Marcos Hände auf seinem Rücken zu fühlen, und wie sein Körper schon fast zu Marcos gehören zu schien.

Er wusste gar nicht wie, aber irgendwie lagen sie plötzlich nebeneinander auf dem Bett, seine Hände auf Marcos Rücken und umgekehrt Marcos Hände auf seinem eigenen Rücken, und küssten sich. Nicht mehr so leicht und zurückhaltend wie zuvor, sondern intensiv.

Es war fast, als würden sich ihre Zungen um einen Ball streiten und immer hin und her, umeinander kreisend, sich lockend, neckend.

Unwillkürlich keuchte Mario irgendwann auf.

Das schien für Marco ein Zeichen zu sein, ihn noch intensiver zu küssen und zu berühren. Seine Hände lagen nun nicht mehr ruhig auf seinem Rücken, sondern bewegten sich auf und ab.

#Ja, richtig so! Macht weiter##, feuerte sie das Teufelchen an.

Marcos Finger bewegten sich weiter nach unten, bis sie den Saum des Shirts fanden.

#Ja, lass ihn!##, forderte das Teufelchen, aber das Engelchen bremste ihn leicht. #Das geht so schnell...##

Keuchend löste sich Mario von Marcos Lippen. Es ging tatsächlich schnell. Zu schnell.

Etwas verwundert sah Marco ihn an.

"Sorry", flüsterte Mario. "Das... geht so schnell..."

Nach einem kleinen Moment nickte Marco. Er hätte gern weitergemacht, aber Mario hatte schon recht.

"Du... bist jetzt nicht böse oder?" fragte Mario.

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht!", widersprach Marco sofort.

#Warum hast du denn aufgehört?## fragte das Teufelchen. #In so einer Situation hört man doch nicht auf!##

#Sie müssen es doch nicht überstürzen. Langsam rantasten ist genau richtig. Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude!##

#Pah Vorfreude! Die beiden hatten grade viel Spaß und dann kommst du und meinst, sie sollten es langsam angehen lassen.##

#Ja, klar! Langsam alles entdecken ist viel schöner!##

#Mario ist ein junger Kerl, der braucht kein langsam alles entdecken.##

#Natürlich, gerade dann. Jedes erste Mal ist etwas Besonderes, das sollte er auskosten.##

"Mario?" fragte Marco leise. "Du guckst so abwesend... ist alles ok?"

Verdammt, er sollte nicht so sehr auf die beiden hören! "Ja, ist es... nur so... wow."

Sofort lächelte Marco. "Ja ist es. Du bist wow."

"Ich? Nein, ich nicht. Du. Oder wir?"

"Wir, darauf können wir uns einigen", meinte Marco.

Mario strahlte ihn einfach nur an.

Marcos Hand tastete nach Marios und drückte sie. "Also... gibt es jetzt ein wir?"

Ein leichtes Nicken, und Mario erwiderte den Händedruck. "Ja, es gibt ein Wir."

Marco strahlte nun ebenfalls.

#Laaangweilig!##, maulte das Teufelchen.

#Psssst##, flüsterte das Engelchen ärgerlich. #Das ist soooo romantisch...##

#Pah, da ist nichts romantisch!##

#Doch! Guck dir die beiden doch an: so jung, so verliebt und sie stehen grade am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.##

#Und irgendwann pennen sie ein.##

#Ja und?##

#Laaaangweilig", wiederholte das Teufelchen##

#Außerdem pennen sie nicht ein, es ist schließlich bald Training##, sagte das Engelchen. #Sie hätten also eh keine Zeit mehr für irgendwas anderes.##

#Klar, so was geht immer!##, widersprach das Teufelchen.

#Die beiden wollen aber keinen Quickie!##

#Ja, und gerade das ist doch langweilig. Wenn sie schon nicht viel Zeit haben, müssen sie sie doch nutzen!##

#Sie nutzen die Zeit sehr gut##, fand das Engelchen.

#Pah##, machte das Teufelchen nur.

Mario war froh, dass die beiden endlich den Mund hielten. Er wollte ihnen nicht beim streiten zuhören, sondern sich viel lieber auf Marco konzentrieren

Und das war einfach schwer, wenn man zwei kleine Quälgeister wie Engelchen und Teufelchen auf den Schultern sitzen hatte.

#Wir sind keine Quälgeister##, sagte das Teufelchen sofort empört.

Doch. Gerade schon, fand Mario.

#Wir wollen nur dein Bestes!##

Dann lasst es mich auch machen, bat Mario.

#Im Moment vergeudet ihr aber doch nur Zeit...##

#Lass sie doch!##, bat das Engelchen. #Das ist sooo romantisch!##

In diesem Moment lehnte sich Marco wieder vor und küsste Mario zärtlich.

Damit verstummten Engelchen und Teufelchen gleichermaßen.


	13. Geltierchen

Marco küssen hilft also, dachte Mario, dann erwiderte er den Kuss.

Erst, als das Engelchen ihm kräftig am Ohrläppchen zog, unterbrach er den Kuss wieder.

"Aua!"

"Was... was ist los?", fragte Marco besorgt.

"Ich hab... blöd gelegen", sagte Mario und grinste schief.

"Ok", nickte Marco und begann über Marios Rücken zu streicheln.

Mario lächelte und kuschelte sich an Marco. Was ist? fragte er dann das Engelchen in Gedanken.

#Ihr müsst zum Training. Fünf Minuten habt ihr noch.##

"Marco, wir müssen gleich runter", sagte Mario leise.

"Oh", nickte Marco und sah überrascht auf die Uhr.

"Ja... leider", seufzte Mario.

"Dann lass uns losgehen", meinte Marco nicht ganz überzeugt.

Mario nickte und löste sich von Marco. Jetzt wünschte er sich, sie hätten sich beim Eisessen nicht so viel Zeit gelassen.

"Nach dem Training kommen wie wieder her", versprach Marco.

#Und dann wird hoffentlich nicht nur weiter geguckt##, brummelte das Teufelchen.

#Doch, bestimmt, ganz ruhig und vorsichtig und romaaantisch!##

#Romantisch, pah! Wir wollen Action!##

#Die kriegen wir noch früh genug. Sie sollten dass alles schön langsam angehen. Sie haben doch Zeit!##

"Ich bin noch mal kurz im Bad", sagte Mario zu Marco und stand auf.

"Beeil dich, ja? Umso schneller sind wir wieder hier."

Mario nickte und verschwand im Bad. "Ihr beiden raubt einem wirklich den letzten Nerv", sagte er leise.

#Wieso? Wir wollen nur, dass das mal ein bisschen schneller vorangeht mit euch##, verteidigte sich das Teufelchen.

"Aber ich will das nicht", sagte Mario. "Ich finds gut so wie es ist."

#Sag ich doch##, nickte das Engelchen nachdrücklich. #Lass die beiden machen.##

"Und jetzt seid ihr beiden wieder schön ruhig, ja? Beim Training muss ich mich konzentrieren, sonst renn ich wieder vor nen Ball..."

#Daran waren wir nicht schuld!##, protestierte das Teufelchen sofort. #DU hast nicht auf uns gehört!##

"Ja, ja", brummte Mario. "Trotzdem seid ihr ruhig, ja?"

#Wenn du auf uns hörst, wenn wir doch mal was sagen!##, darauf bestand das Engelchen.

"Dann müsst ihr mir aber auch klar sagen, was ihr wollt und nicht nur an meinen Haaren zuppeln."

#Mario, wenn du einen Moment Zeit erübrigen könntest, würden wir dich gerne darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Mats dort auf der linken Seite steht und im Begriff ist den Ball in deine Richtung zu schießen. Dabei besteht die Möglichkeit, solltest du nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen, dass du eine Verletzung davontragen könntest.' So recht?##, ätzte das Teufelchen.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Mario lachen. "Ja, das wäre mir sehr recht."

#Dann bist du schon aber auf der Trage, wenn das Teufelchen fertig ist...##, murrte das Engelchen, das sich nicht ernst genommen fühlte. Es spürte, wie seine Flügelchen herunterhingen, schwer an seinen Schultern zogen, weil Mario seine Aufgabe, seine ureigene Aufgabe als Schutzengel so herabwürdigte. Dabei war das doch so wichtig!

Mario seufzte und hob das Engelchen ohne groß zu zögern auf seine Hand. "Das heute Morgen war meine Schuld, das weiß ich. Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen... Code oder so überlegen. Denn wenn ihr mir an den Haaren zieht, dann weiß ich einfach nicht, was los ist."

#Es war auch meine Schuld. Weil ich auf dich aufpassen muss. Und wenn dir was passiert, dann habe ich was falsch gemacht##, war das Engelchen wirklich niedergeschlagen. Bisher hatte es das überspielen können, aber so direkt darauf angesprochen...

"Bitte nicht weinen", sagte Mario schnell.

Er hob die andere Hand und strich dem Engelchen mit einem Finger unsicher über den Rücken, zwischen den Flügelchen hindurch.

"Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe", flüsterte er.

Tapfer sah das Engelchen ihn an. #Dir hätte viel mehr passieren können##, flüsterte es.

"Ist es aber nicht", sagte Mario und streichelte es dabei weiter.

Ganz leicht nickte das Engelchen. #Achtest du jetzt mehr darauf, was wir sagen? Zumindest... bei so was?##

"Ja mach ich", versprach Mario.

#Danke##, schniefte das Engelchen leise.

Mario fühlte sich erneut völlig überfordert mit einem den Tränen nahen Engelchen auf der Hand.

Dann, auf einmal, fühlte er ein Zuppeln an seinem Ärmel. Ganz kurz nur sah er sich um, wollte das Engelchen nicht zu lange aus dem Auge lassen, und bemerkte das Teufelchen, das seinen Arm herunterkletterte.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte er das Teufelchen.

Das Teufelchen sagte nichts, sondern kletterte geschickt weiter, bis er auf Marios Hand angekommen war. Dort setzte er sich neben das Engelchen, legte ihm einen Arm um und lächelte es aufmunternd an.

Mario lächelte leicht, als er das sah.

Das Engelchen schmiegte sich gleich an das Teufelchen und ließ sich gerne trösten.

"Mario?" hörte er plötzlich von draußen Marcos Stimme. "Wir müssen los!"

"Geht’s wieder?", fragte Mario leise, dann hob er die Stimme. "Bin gleich fertig."

Das Engelchen nickte und zog noch einmal geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich euch hab", wisperte Mario und streichelte das Engelchen noch einmal, dann stipste er spielerisch den Schwanzpuschel des Teufelchens an. Behutsam setzte er sie sich auf die Schulter, beide auf die Linke, und sah kurz in den Spiegel. Doch, so konnte er gehen, beschloss er und verließ das Bad.

"Ich wollte schon ne Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Keine Sorge, so schnell geh ich nicht verloren."

"Dann sitzen deine Haare jetzt gut genug um runter zu gehen?"

"Ja, wir können gehen. Außer, du willst auch noch mal?"

"Nee, meine Haare sitzen immer perfekt", behauptete Marco lachend.

#Weil er sie so hinbetoniert hat##, lachte das Teufelchen auf.

Mario hob prüfend eine Hand und strich über Marcos Haar. "Na wie viele Geltierchen mussten hierfür sterben?"

"Gar keine", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Die werden gemolken, nicht getötet!"

#Geltierchen?## fragte das Engelchen.

Kleine Spinnerei, versuchte Mario in Gedanken zu erklären.

"Dann lass uns mal runter gehen, sonst wird Jogi noch sauer", meinte Marco und ging zur Tür.

Mario nickte, blickte noch einmal kurz zu Engelchen und Teufelchen, damit die beiden nicht von seiner Schulter rutschten und folgte Marco dann.

Auf dem Trainingsplatz angekommen rief Jogi Mario kurz zu sich und erkundigte sich nach seinem Kopf.

"Ist alles wieder in Ordnung", beruhigte Mario ihn. "Ich kann gleich wieder normal mittrainieren."

"Das ist gut. Trotzdem solltest du nachher bei Müwo vorbeischauen", sagte Jogi.

"Ok, nach dem Training", versprach Mario.

Jogi nickte und schickte ihn zurück zu den anderen, die sich bereits aufwärmten.

Während des Trainings verhielten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen ruhig, diesmal mussten sie ihn auch vor keiner Gefahr warnen.

Der Termin bei Müwo danach dauerte zum Glück nicht lange. "Hast nen harten Schädel, da ist nichts passiert", war Müwos augenzwinkernde Diagnose.

Mario vermutete, dass das Engelchen besonders erleichtert war, jedenfalls flatterten seine Flügelchen fröhlich, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten.

Schnell lief er hoch, zog sich um und dann wieder nach unten in den Speisesaal, wo Marco schon auf ihn warten würde.

In der Tat saß er an einem der Tische am Fenster, an dem sie schon öfter gesessen hatten.

"Ich hab offiziell einen Dickschädel", verkündete er Marco grinsend.

"Na, das ist ja nun nichts Neues", lachte Marco und berührte ihn kurz an der Hand.

Sofort setzte das inzwischen vertraute Kribbeln ein, das Marcos Berührungen bei ihm auslösten.

#Och, ist das schön##, lächelte das Engelchen ganz verklärt.

"Wollen wir zum Buffet?" fragte Marco leise.

Mario nickte. "Mal sehen, was es Leckres gibt... riecht ja schon mal ganz gut."

"Ich glaub ich hab Hunger auf Fisch", meinte Marco.

Mario schnupperte kurz, "Oh ja, der riecht gut!"

#Nachtisch solltet ihr aber weglassen##, meinte das Engelchen.

Wir nehmen Obst mit ein bisschen Eis, oder Pudding, ok?, fragte Mario das Engelchen in Gedanken.

#Nur Obst##, sagte das Engelchen. #Denk doch nur an den großen Eisbecher den ihr schon hattet.##

Den hatten wir uns geteilt, dabei war der für eine Person, protestierte Mario.

#Trotzdem, schließlich hattet ihr gestern auch schon Eis.##

#Und sie werden davon nur noch fitter##, grinste das Teufelchen.

#Nicht fitter, sondern dicker.##

Mario beschloss nicht auf die beiden zu hören, sondern sich nachher eine kleine Portion von irgendetwas halbwegs gesundem zu holen.

Marco hatte sich inzwischen etwas von dem Fisch mit Gemüse und Reis auf den Teller getan und sah ihn abwarten an.

"Oh", machte Mario, er sollte sich nicht von den beiden ablenken lassen. Schnell füllte er sich ebenfalls auf und folgte Marco dann zurück an ihren Tisch.

An ihrem Tisch saßen inzwischen die üblichen Verdächtigen und unterhielten sich fröhlich. Die beiden setzten sich dazu und wurden schnell in die Gespräche eingebunden.

Engelchen und Teufelchen waren auch während des Essens ruhig und lauschten wohl einfach der Unterhaltung.


	14. Das Teufelchen in Aktion

Nach dem Essen wurden sie gleich zu einer Taktikschulung beordert, auch dabei verhielten sich die beiden ruhig, obwohl es für Engelchen und Teufelchen wohl eher langweilig war.

Gegen Ende der Besprechung sah Mario, dass Engelchen sich auf seiner Schulter zusammengerollt hatte und offenbar schlief.

Das Teufelchen auf der anderen Seite beobachtete hingegen alles ganz genau und grinste hin und wieder... teuflisch.

Vermutlich war es gut, dass er gar nicht so genau wusste, dass das Teufelchen dachte.

#Och, ich hab ein paar schöne Einfälle. Wie wär’s, wenn du mal einfach hier gegen Bastis Stuhlbein trittst? Der kippelt so schön...##

Warum sollte ich das bitte tun? fragte Mario in Gedanken.

#Na, weil es lustig ist!##, die Frage war für das Teufelchen wohl völlig abwegig.

'Und wenn Basti hinfällt und sich was tut?'

#Wird er nicht. Und wenn schon - das wäre ein Spaß!##

Nein, das wäre kein Spaß. Basti ist ein netter Kerl und wir brauchen ihn, stellte Mario klar.

#Du bist viel zu vernünftig ##, meckerte das Teufelchen. #Außerdem spielt er doch so in etwa auf deiner Position, das würde doch deine Chancen erhöhen!##

Ich will durch Leistung überzeugen, nicht weil ich Basti vom Stuhl gestoßen hab!

Das Teufelchen grummelte leise #Das hat dir das Engelchen eingeredet.##

Das Engelchen schläft und hat mir nichts eingeredet.

#Echt? Es schläft?##, fragte das Teufelchen nach und reckte sich, um an Marios Hals vorbei auf die andere Seite zu gucken.

Mario grinste. Ja es schläft ganz friedlich, teilte es dem Teufelchen in Gedanken mit. Bist du nicht auch ein bisschen müde?

#Ist viel zu spannend hier##, grinste das Teufelchen. #Außerdem muss ja einer auf dich aufpassen.##

Aufpassen? Mario zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Anstacheln meinst du wohl.

#Das läuft so nebenbei##, grinste das Teufelchen. #Aber wenn was ist, dann muss ja wenigstens einer auf dich aufpassen.##

In diesem Moment wurde Mario sanft in die Seite gestupst. "Träumst du?" wisperte Marco.

“Wie?“, fragte Mario nach und nickte dann leicht. Irgendwie war es ihm Marco gegenüber gar nicht peinlich, vielleicht, weil er ja auch an Marco gedacht haben könnte.

"Hör mal lieber zu, was Jogi sagt", wisperte Marco.

Mario nickte leicht, vermutlich war das besser. Wenn das Engelchen mal nicht auf ihn aufpasste...

#Bin ich schon zur Stelle##, grinste das Teufelchen.

Na, ob du so die besten Ideen hast..., dachte Mario zweifelnd.

#Natürlich hab ich die!##

Mario grinste kurz, dann achtete er wieder auf das, was das Trainerteam ihnen präsentierte.

Zum Glück hatte Jogi 15 Minuten später ein einsehen. Viel Neues gab es eh nicht, schließlich lag ihr letztes Spiel gegen Holland erst knapp ein halbes Jahr zurück. Natürlich waren die Vorzeichen diesmal anders, aber man kannte die Mannschaft trotzdem.

Die Taktik stand schon seit den Vorbereitungen, und die Aufstellung ebenfalls. Die Spieler um sie herum streckten sich und standen langsam auf, und allmählich kamen Gespräche auf.

Es wurden die üblichen Verabredungen getroffen - zum Fußballgucken, zocken an der Playstation oder zum Tischtennis oder Kartenspielen.

Mario und Marco sahen sich nur kurz an, grinsten, und ohne ein Wort verzogen sie sich nach oben. Durch ihre enge Freundschaft mussten sie nicht mal besonders vorsichtig sein. Alle waren es gewöhnt, dass sie gemeinsam in einem ihrer Zimmer verschwanden.

Als sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen schloss, sah Marco ihn wieder an - anders als noch vor ein paar Momenten, unten, bei den anderen.

Mario schluckte nervös. Es war seltsam, so von Marco angesehen zu werden. Seltsam, aber nicht schlecht. Trotzdem würde er noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

"Wollen wir uns... aufs Bett setzen?", fragte Marco ihn.

Mario nickte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Neben ihm nahm Marco platz und legte ihn einen Arm um.

Sofort lächelte Mario.

"Jetzt haben wir Zeit", flüsterte Marco.

"Ja", nickte Mario.

"Dann... wollen wir uns wieder hinlegen?“

#Hinlegen ist sehr guuuuuuuuuut##, sagte das Teufelchen sofort.

Das Engelchen machte leise Geräusche, als wenn es gerade auswachte. Als Mario kurz in die Richtung des Engelchens blickte, sah er, wie es sich müde die Augen rieb.

Mario grinste. Das Engelchen sah ganz verpennt aus: das Kittelchen war zerknittert, das feine Haar stand ab, als hätte das Engelchen einen Stromschlag bekommen und auf einer Wange prangte ein rötlicher Abdruck.

'Gut geschlafen?', fragte er es in Gedanken.

Das Engelchen gähnte, streckte sich und nickte dann.

'Schön. Mach es dir noch ein bisschen gemütlich, Marco und ich werden brav sein', versprach Mario ihm leise.

#Brav ist langweilig##, schaltete sich das Teufelchen ein.

#Lass sie##, bat das Engelchen noch immer müde.

Das Teufelchen sah kurz zum Engelchen und hielt dann wundersamerweise tatsächlich den Mund.

Fragend sah das Engelchen Mario an, dann kletterte es von der Schulter, die Decke zog es dabei hinter sich her wie Linus seine Schmusedecke.

Das Bild war so unglaublich... niedlich, das Mario leicht seufzte.

Dann hörte er von Marco ebenfalls ein leises Seufzen, und als er sich zu ihm umsah, blickte Marco ihn verliebt an.

Engelchen und Teufelchen waren sofort vergessen. Marcos Blick, dieses Glück in seinen Augen, vertrieb einfach alle anderen Gedanken.

Eine ganze Weile lang sahen sie sich an, dann rutschte Marco ein wenig näher an ihn heran.

"Ich... bin nervös", wisperte Mario, als er ebenfalls ein Stück an Marco heranrutschte.

Einen Moment stutzte Marco, dann lächelte er ihn an. "Ich auch."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, natürlich. Meinst du, es ist für mich normal, auf einmal mit meinem besten Freund... rumzumachen?"

"Aber du... weißt es doch schon länger", nuschelte Mario.

"Aber da waren wir nicht... zusammen."

Zusammen. Das Wort hallte in Marios Gedanken nach. Zusammen. Er war mit Marco zusammen. Sie waren ein Paar. Ein... Liebespaar.

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

#Nicht denken##, meldete sich das Teufelchen leise.

Diesmal wollte Mario auf das Teufelchen hören und lächelte Marco an. Er lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen kurz vor Marcos schwebten.

Dann lehnte sich Marco ein wenig vor, und schon berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Mario schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. In Marcos Arme und den Kuss.

Überrascht keuchte Marco auf, hielt Mario aber ganz fest. Mit Mario im Arm ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und Mario halb auf ihm.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste Marco ihn weiter. Auch Mario hatte nicht vor, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Nicht jetzt, wo er grad so schön war.

Und langsam, nach und nach, vertieften sie den Kuss.

Marco begann wieder über Marios Rücken zu streicheln. Dabei fühlte er, wie sich Mario immer mehr entspannte.

Er lächelte gegen Marios Lippen, tat aber fürs erste nichts weiter, als seine Hände auf und ab zu bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann begann auch Mario seinen Rücken und seine Seiten zu streicheln.

Marco nahm das als gutes Zeichen und traute sich nun, mit den Fingerspitzen ganz leicht unter den Saum von Marios T-Shirt zu dringen.

Zu seiner Freude wurde Mario genauso mutig und berührte vorsichtig seine Haut.

So ermutigt, ließ Marco seine Hand weiter unter das Shirt wandern. Er fühlte Marios warme Haut, so verführerisch weich, und streichelte sie einfach ganz leicht. Davon hatte er nun so lange geträumt.

Und es war unglaublich. Es war nämlich noch so viel besser als in seinen Träumen..

Er sog die Luft ein, als Marios Finger plötzlich unter dem Shirt über seine Seite strichen. "Kitzlig", nuschelte er gegen Marios Lippen.

"Oh", war Marios ähnlich undeutliche Antwort, und die Hand verschwand von der kitzligen Stelle.

Marco grinste leicht. Er wusste schon, dass Mario das nicht vergessen würde. Bei nächster Gelegenheit, würde Mario ihn gnadenlos kitzeln.

Aber auch das würde er ihm verzeihen, ganz, ganz sicher. Er würde es genießen. Weil es Mario war.

Sein Mario. Oh, es war wirklich sein Mario!

Dabei war er so kurz davor gewesen aufzugeben. Nach der Sache mit der Rose war er sich so dämlich vorgekommen.

Man schenkte ja nun nicht so einfach eine Rose, das war schon sehr eindeutig. Und Mario hatte es nicht verstanden.

So erwachsen Mario zum größtenteils wirkte, manchmal war er noch sehr, sehr jung. Vielleicht, weil er ein so behütetes Leben geführt hatte und es noch immer tat. Aber gerade das machte Mario für ihn so liebenswert.

Mario war in jeder Hinsicht etwas Besonderes.

Und Marco konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass sie wirklich zusammen waren. Er zog jetzt eine Hand unter dem Shirt hervor und begann durch Marios Haare zu streichen.

Mario löste sich ein wenig überrascht von Marcos Lippen. Die Hand hatte sich mehr als gut auf seinem Rücken angefühlt und so ganz verstand er nicht, warum Marco sie zurückgezogen hatte.

"Was ist?", fragte Marco leise nach.

"Das wollte ich dich grad fragen", flüsterte Mario.

"Also anders... was willst du?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... finde es schön, wenn du... deine Hand hat sich gut angefühlt..."

"Dann soll sie da wieder hin?", fragte Marco leise nach und schob die Hand wieder auf seinen Rücken.

Mario nickte. "Unter das Shirt", fügte er kaum verständlich hinzu.

"Willst du es nicht einfach gleich ausziehen?", fragte Marco .

Mario zögerte, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, das Marco ihn ohne Hemd sehen würde.

Mit einem Lächeln zog sich auch Marco das Shirt über den Kopf.

#Na endlich kommt mal ein bisschen Schwung da rein##, sagte das Teufelchen.

#Ksss##, machte das Engelchen nur, dann hörte Mario etwas rascheln. Er war versucht kurz zur Seite zu sehen, aber dafür hätte er Marco aus dem Blick verloren.

Und das, das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es Marco sicher aufgefallen wäre.

Also schob er den Gedanken an Engelchen und Teufelchen wieder weg und konzentrierte sich dafür auf Marco. Auf den shirtlosen Marco.

Er sah so gut aus! So unglaublich gut! Unwillkürlich streckte er den Arm aus und streichelte kurz über Marcos Brust.

Marco nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Unsicher streichelte Mario weiter. Es war verflucht merkwürdig einen anderen Mann so zu berühren.

Aber andererseits... wenn er es einfach ausschaltete, dass das hier Marco war, dann war es... schön.

"Darf ich auch?" fragte Marco leise.

Sofort nickte Mario.

Marco lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Marios Schulter. Ganz langsam strich er über die Schulter den Arm entlang.

Dabei ließ er den Blick über Marios Oberkörper wandern. Man konnte sehen, dass Mario in der letzten Zeit viel im Fitnessraum gewesen war und während seiner Verletzung an seinem Oberkörper und den Armen gearbeitet hatte.

Wohldefinierte Muskeln, schon ziemlich an der Grenze zu "zu viel", aber eben noch vor dieser Grenze.

Dazu kam Marios natürliche Bräune, der er ab und an mit einem Besuch im Solarium nachhalf. Aber Marco wusste, dass Mario nur die Sonne sehen musste und schon braun wurde. So ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst.

Er selbst trug ständig ein blasses Hell, eher in Richtung Schweinchenrosa. Aber das war egal, denn Mario mochte ihn!

Marios Finger waren inzwischen zu seinem Arm gewandert und strichen dort über sein Tattoo. Dann wanderten die Finger weiter, tiefer, bis zu Marcos Hand.

Seine Finger schoben sich langsam zwischen Marcos. Der Anblick gefiel ihm.

Mario beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut.

Marco lächelte, als er den Kuss zärtlich erwiderte. Irgendwann wurde der Kuss träger, und Mario merkte deutlich, wie er müder wurde. Und Marco anscheinend auch.

"Bleibst du hier?" fragte Mario Marco leise.

"Meinst du, ich komm morgen früh unbemerkt rüber in mein Zimmer?", überlegte Marco.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und wenn sind wir halt beim Fußballgucken eingepennt. Da wird keiner was sagen."

"Okay", nickte Marco, "dann bleib ich hier."

"Schön", sagte Mario lächelnd und kuschelte sich einfach an Marco. Er erwartete eigentlich die Stimme des Engelchens, das ihn ermahnte, noch die Zähne zu putzen. Aber da kam nichts. Kein Protest und auch keine Zustimmung vom Teufelchen.

Verwundert drehte er sich zu den beiden um.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er die beiden fand, schließlich saßen sie schon lange nicht mehr auf seiner Schulter. Stattdessen hatten es sich die beiden auf einer Ecke seines Kopfkissens bequem gemacht.

Sie schliefen tief und fest, eng aneinandergekuschelt. Und dennoch war das Engelchen mit seiner leichten, und das Teufelchen mit der dicken, roten Decke zugedeckt.

Mario schmunzelte. Seine beiden Quälgeister. Sie sahen so süß und unschuldig aus, wie sie da lagen. Süß waren sie, manchmal jedenfalls, aber unschuldig?

Das Engelchen wohl eher als das Teufelchen - aber war das im Grunde nicht egal? Die beiden verstanden sich gut, sehr gut, und es war süß dabei zu sein wie sie sich näher kamen.

Vielleicht konnte er ihnen ja einen Schups in die richtige Richtung geben. So, wie sie es bei ihm und Marco gemacht hatten.

Er lächelte leicht, dann fühlte er, wie Marco ihn an sich zog. "Komm, schlafen."

Sie trugen beide immer noch ihre Hosen, aber sie waren zu müde um sie auszuziehen. Die Trainingshosen waren ja zum Glück bequem, deshalb war es nicht so schlimm.

Mit einem Arm zog Marco die Decke über sie, dann kuschelte er sich eng an Mario. "Schlaf gut", wünschte er und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

"Du auch", nuschelte Mario mit geschlossenen Augen.


	15. Nutella mit Erdbeeren

Ganz eng an Marco geschmiegt wachte Mario am nächsten Morgen auf. Er fühlte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, roch ihn, und spürte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut.

Es war ein grandioses Gefühl!

Genießerisch schloss er noch einmal die Augen und fühlte einfach, wie gut es war in Marcos Armen zu liegen.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass er kein Weckerklingeln hörte. Er gähnte und öffnete träge ein Auge.

Es war noch früh, noch eine halbe Stunde vor dem Weckerklingeln. Was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, war wohl ein versehentlicher Tritt des Teufelchens, das direkt vor seiner Stirn lag.

Vorsichtig, um das kleine Kerlchen nicht zu wecken, rutschte Mario ein Stück nach unten.

Dann konnte er beide genau ansehen. Sie lagen noch immer recht keusch beieinander, das Engelchen ein wenig ans Teufelchen gekuschelt, aber lange nicht so intim wie Marco und er. Und beide noch brav unter ihren eigenen Decken.

Marco und er teilten sich eine Decke. Er lächelte und schloss wieder die Augen. Ein halbes Stündchen konnte er ja noch vor sich hin träumen...

Konnte er es noch genießen bei Marco zu sein bevor sie aufstehen mussten.

Aufstehen, dann frühstücken, Training, Mittagessen und dann mussten sie packen. Am Nachmittag würden sie zum nächsten Spielort fliegen, wo sie morgen Abend gegen Holland spielen würden.

Wo die anderen morgen gegen Holland spielen würden, korrigierte sich Mario in Gedanken. Er würde eine neue Ersatzbank kennenlernen...

#Was für trübe Gedanken an so einem schönen Morgen##, wisperte das Engelchen verschlafen.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern.

#Och Mario##, lächelte ihn das Engelchen aufmunternd an. Es befreite sich aus der Decke und tapste durch das weiche Kissen zu ihm. Immer wieder sank es tief in die Federn ein.

Mario lächelte es unwillkürlich an. 'Morgen', wisperte er in Gedanken.

Irgendwann kam das Engelchen kaum noch voran und nahm die Flügelchen zur Hilfe. Recht schnell schlugen sie und hoben den leichten Körper aus dem Kissen.

'Brauchst du Hilfe?'

#Nee, geht schon##, antwortete das Engelchen und flog auf ihn zu.

'Hast du gut geschlafen?' fragte er das Engelchen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Engelchens. #Ja, hab ich. Dabei... hätte ich auf dich aufpassen sollen. Aber... es war so schön.##

'Ihr habt sehr süß zusammen ausgesehen.'

#Süß?##, fragte das Engelchen und strich sich durch die zerzausten Haare. #Ja, süß##, lächelte es dann. #Das Teufelchen ist ja auch wirklich süß...##

Mario unterdrückte ein Lachen. 'Ist da jemand ein bisschen verknallt?' Auch Engelchen konnten erröten, stellte Mario in diesem Moment fest. 'Also ja', grinste Mario.

#Hm, ja, vielleicht ein bisschen##, gab das Engelchen zu und blickte zum Teufelchen, das noch immer in die dicke Decke gekuschelt schlief.

'Ist doch nicht schlimm.'

#Weiß nicht...##, murmelte das Engelchen. #Ich sollte es mir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Du bist wichtig, Mario, du bist das einzige, das zählen darf.##

'Das ist doch Blödsinn.'

#Nein, ist es nicht##, schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf. #Du bist... der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Warum es mich gibt. Und das Teufelchen auch.##

'Aber deshalb kannst du doch trotzdem auch ein eigenes Leben haben.'

Unsicher sah das Engelchen ihn an, dann glitt sein Blick wieder zum Teufelchen. Das hatte sich jetzt die helle, dünne Decke des Engelchens herangezogen, zusammengeknautscht und lag mit dem Kopf darauf.

'Das Teufelchen mag dich ganz offenbar sehr', sagte Mario in Gedanken.

#Ich mag es ja auch...##, gestand das Engelchen.

'Dann ist doch alles gut. Jetzt musst du es ihm nur noch sagen.'

#Ich? Es ihm sagen?## Sofort schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf. #Nein, nein, das... das geht nicht.##

'Und wieso nicht?'

#Na, weil... weil...weil das nicht geht.##

'Warum geht es nicht? Du magst es, das Teufelchen mag dich...'

#Aber... Engelchen und Teufelchen? Außerdem... was, wenn ich mich täusche? Oder es nur so weit gehen will, und nicht weiter?##

'Gegensätze ziehen sich an', lächelte Mario. 'Und wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es niemals wissen.'

Wieder schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf. #So einfach ist das nicht, Mario.##

'Und wieso nicht?'

#Du verstehst das nicht, oder? Ich bin ein Engelchen. Ich kann nicht einfach auf das Teufelchen zugehen und fragen, 'Hey, wie wär’s mit uns?' Das geht einfach nicht. Das liegt... in den Genen oder so.##

'Hm... also willst du lieber gar nichts tun?'

#Vielleicht... bisschen abwarten?##, fragte das Engelchen ihn.

'Toll. Und wenn das Teufelchen genauso denkt, dann wartet ihr bis ihr alt und grau seid.'

#Das wird das Teufelchen nicht. Liegt halt in den Genen. Und alt und grau werden wir auch nicht!##

Mario seufzte laut. Ein leises Grummeln von Marco verriet ihm, dass er wohl zu laut geseufzt hatte.

#Er wacht auf##, flüsterte das Engelchen. Es wirkte dabei ganz aufgeregt - dabei sollte es doch eher aufgeregt sein, wenn das Teufelchen aufwachte!

Marco gähnte und streckte sich, dann öffnete er die Augen.

"Morgen", flüsterte Mario und streckte den Arm aus um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren.

"Morgen", nuschelte Marco.

Langsam rutschte Mario näher an ihn heran, er wollte keinesfalls das Engelchen erdrücken.

Aber das Engelchen war schon zur Seite geflattert und hatte sich wieder etwas näher zum Teufelchen bewegt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Mario, wie das Engelchen ganz vorsichtig, behutsam versuchte das Teufelchen zu wecken.

"Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte Marco.

"Ne Weile", gestand Mario.

"Schlecht geschlafen?"

"Nein, nein, bin halt nur irgendwann aufgewacht. Und... war schön hier mit dir zu liegen"

Marco lächelte und zog ihn an sich. Dann küsste er ihn zärtlich.

Mario schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich genauso wundervoll an wie gestern Abend.

Er hörte Marco leise seufzen, dann fühlte er seine Hand im Nacken.

Mario versuchte sich noch enger an ihn zu schieben. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann fühlte er, wie er auf den Rücken gedreht wurde, und sich Marco auf ihn schob.

Er keuchte leicht, aber eher aus Überraschung, als darüber, dass Marco so schwer war. Und ein bisschen vor Aufregung, denn aufregend war das hier mit Marco wirklich.

Er konnte Marco Haut direkt auf seiner fühlen - warm vom Schlaf, muskulös...

Es fühlte sich einfach unbeschreiblich gut an. Gerade, als Marco dann noch begann ihn leicht zu streicheln. Nur über die Seite und einen Teil des Bauchs aber das genügte schon völlig. Die Hand glitt ganz weich und zart über seine Haut, genau richtig, fand Mario.

Marco schien einfach genau zu wissen, wie er ihn berühren musste. Kein Zögern, kein herumtasten - alles was Marco tat wirkte sicher und gekonnt.

Vermutlich lag es an der Erfahrung, die er mit Caro hatte sammeln können - er selbst hatte zwar mal mit einer Freundin rumgeknutscht, aber mehr noch nicht.

Das wusste allerdings außer Marco kaum jemand. War ja doch irgendwie komisch, mit 20 noch so völlig unerfahren zu sein. Und auf die Sticheleien, selbst wenn sie nett gemeint wären, hatte er keinen Bock.

Er bekam so schon genug Sprüche zu hören, besonders von Kevin, der ihn ganz besonders auf dem Kiecker hatte. Kevin meinte es nie böse, aber er hatte seinen Spaß daran andere Leute aufzuziehen. Und dabei ging er nicht wirklich... taktvoll vor.

Deswegen wusste er so einiges von Mario nicht, eben auch, dass er noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hatte.

"Du bist mit deinen Gedanken ganz weit weg, oder?" fragte Marco plötzlich leise.

Mario sah ihn irritiert an, dann nickte er. "Dass du so... das hier so alles... naja... kannst?"

"Was kann?"

"Naja... das hier..."

"Das Küssen?" fragte Marco. "Aber das machst du doch genauso gut."

"Schon... irgendwie... aber mehr?"

"Denk doch nicht soviel drüber nach. Du kannst nichts falsch machen."

"Aber du machst es so gut...", murmelte Mario.

"Das kommt dir nur so vor. Ich bin genauso nervös wie du."

"Meinst du...?"

Marco nickte.

"Dann...", murmelte Mario, brachte den Satz aber nicht zu Ende, sondern küsste Marco einfach wieder.

Auch Marco war froh, sich wieder auf den Kuss konzentrieren zu können. Denn er war wirklich nervös. Mit Mario war alles so anders, und er wollte es auf keinen Fall in den Sand setzen.

Er wollte, dass Mario das alles hier niemals vergaß. Es sollte einmalig werden - jede Berührung, jeder Kuss. Es sollte ihm so gut gefallen, dass er nie wieder darauf verzichten wollte.

In genau diesem Moment, entschloss sich der Wecker, dass es nun auch für ihn Zeit war aufzustehen.

"Mist", fluchte Marco leise und schaltete ihn wieder aus. "Wir müssen..."

"...aufstehen", beendete Mario seinen Satz.

Marco nickte leicht. "Du zuerst? Oder ich?"

#Zusammen!##, meldete sich eine noch etwas verschlafene Stimme neben Marios Kopf.

'Ruhe', fuhr er das Teufelchen an.

"Ich seh schon", grinste Marco. "Aber ich muss eh noch rüber in mein Zimmer, dann kann ich auch da schnell duschen."

"Ok, und wir treffen uns ganz unauffällig beim Frühstück?"

"Ja. In... 30 Minuten?"

"Klingt gut - also... los?"

Seufzend rollte sich Marco von ihm und stand auf. "Bis gleich", lächelte er, zog schnell sein Shirt wieder über und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Mario sah ihn lächelnd hinterher.

Marco... sein Freund. Erst nach einem Moment sah er sich wieder zu dem Engelchen und dem Teufelchen um.

Die beiden saßen brav nebeneinander auf dem Kissen und sahen ihn an.

"Na, ihr beiden?", fragte er sie leise.

#Morgen##, sagte das Teufelchen.

"Morgen", strahlte Mario es an und streichelte kurz seinen Kopf.

#Du hast gute Laune##, stellte das Teufelchen grinsend fest.

"Wundert dich das?"

Das Teufelchen schüttelte den Kopf. #Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du nicht zusammen mit Marco duschen wolltest. Die Kabine ist groß genug.##

#Weil sie es langsam angehen wollen##, erklärte das Engelchen.

#Dann duschen sie halt langsam.##

#Sie werden schon noch zusammen duschen##, meinte das Engelchen und grinste dann. #Und dich nicht mitnehmen!##

Das Teufelchen riss die Augen auf. #Das Engelchen lügt doch, oder?##

#Engelchen können nicht lügen!##, widersprach es.

#Aber Mario wäre nie so gemein mich auszusperren.##

"Mal sehen", grinste Mario.

Die Augen des Teufelchens wurden immer größer und erinnerten Mario plötzlich an die des gestiefelten Katers aus Shrek. Es fehlte nur noch der Hut in den Händen des Teufelchens um die Darstellung perfekt zu machen.

"Vielleicht könnt ihr euch anders... beschäftigen?", schlug er vor. Irgendwie wollte er nicht von den beiden beobachtet werden.

#Wie... beschäftigen?##

"Euch fällt bestimmt was ein."

#Stricken?## fragte das Teufelchen spöttisch.

"Zum Beispiel", grinste Mario ihn an.

#Ich find Stricken blöd##, sagte das Teufelchen schmollend.

"Dann häkel doch" ,schlug Mario vor.

#Seh ich aus, als ob ich Talent zur Handarbeit hab?## fragte Teufelchen.

"Kochen?", grinste Mario. "Über offenem Höllenfeuer?"

#Du bist extrem frech junger Mann!##

"Ich weiß doch nichts von euch."

#Was willst du denn wissen?## fragte das Engelchen.

"Wo ihr herkommt, zum Beispiel", überlegte Mario.

Etwas ratlos sah das Engelchen zum Teufelchen. Das zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ihr müsst doch wissen wo ihr herkommt", sagte Mario erstaunt.

#Wo kommst du her?##, fragte das Engelchen.

"Ähm... also... naja...", stotterte Mario. "Da sind meine Eltern... und so..."

#Und woher weißt du das?##

"Ich hab Ultraschallbilder von mir gesehen..."

#Und wer hat sie dir gezeigt?##, bohrte das Engelchen weiter.

"Meine Mama."

#Und wenn sie es dir nicht erklärt hätte, und du das Bild nicht gesehen hättest, dann wüsstest du auch nicht, wo du herkommst.##

"Ich hatte Bio in der Schule. Und hab Bravo gelesen. Und ich guck Fernsehen."

#Ja, aber über Engelchen und Teufelchen kommt nichts im Fernsehen. Woher sollen wir es dann wissen?##

"Naja ich dachte ihr... ihr kommt von da oben oder so", murmelte Mario und deutete in Richtung der Zimmerdecke.

#Ich glaub schon##, nickte das Engelchen. #Aber wir wissen es halt nicht.##

"Ok", murmelte Mario.

#Aber wir sind da, bei dir, und das ist doch das wichtigste.##

"Stimmt", sagte Mario. Auch wenn die beiden wirklich nerven konnten, hatte er sie doch liebgewonnen.

#Und als braver Fußballer gehst du jetzt duschen##, erinnerte ihn das Engelchen.

"Oh stimmt", sagte Mario und stand schnell auf. Marco würde ja in zwanzig Minuten unten auf ihn warten.

Er beeilte sich und war dann pünktlich im Frühstücksraum. Marco begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln am Tisch.

Mario lächelte ihn verliebt an. "kommst du Essen holen?"

"Klar", sagte Marco und stand auf.

Sie luden sich ihre Teller voll, dann balancierten sie sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

"Ich bin übrigens vorhin direkt André in die Arme gelaufen, der dann mit mir über das Spiel gestern quatschen wollte", grinste Marco.

"Welches... ähm... Frankreich-England?", fragte Mario nach.

"Müsste es nach Andrés etwas wirrer Rede gewesen sein", sagte Marco. "Ich hab einfach nur genickt."

"Wir sollten uns die Wiederholung irgendwo angucken. Schließlich kann es gut sein, dass wir gegen die auch noch ran müssen."

"Wir finden bestimmt ne Wiederholung im Internet."

Mario schüttelte ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich glaub, ich hab noch nie so ein Spiel verpasst..."

Marco lachte. "Ich auch nicht. Aber... das was wir gemacht haben, war viel schöner als Fußball."

"Ja, das war es... und den Fußball, den können wir ja nachholen."

"Also gucken wir heute Mittag die Wiederholung", sagte Marco bestimmt. "Und wenns zu langweilig wird, dann... beschäftigen wir uns halt anders."

"Und dann verpassen wir wieder alles?", fragte Mario mit einem Grinsen nach.

"Nein, wir legen ein zusätzliches Ausdauertraining ein."

Mario prustete los. "Das klingt gut."

"Man muss alles nur in passende Worte kleiden", grinste Marco zwinkernd.

"Dann gucken wir Fußball und machen... Ausdauertraining", nickte Mario.

"Und wir können auch noch meine geheimen Schokoladenvorräte plündern", flüsterte Marco.

Bei diesen Worten strahlte Mario ihn an. "Du hast noch mehr?"

Marco nickte. "Aber nicht Mats erzählen, der stand schon dreimal bei mir vor der Tür und hat gebettelt. Angeblich hätte er seine eigene Benni und Schmelle gegeben, aber ich vermute, er hat die selbst gefuttert."

"Wobei vor Schmelle echt keine Schokolade sicher ist, der findet auch noch die abgelaufenen Schokostreusel im Küchenschrank, wenn er will."

"Echt? Dann sollte ich ihn mal durch meine Wohnung jagen, ob ich noch irgendwo welche vergessen hab", grinste Marco.

"Er wird sie finden, ganz garantiert."

"Ok, also vor dem Umzug Schmelle zum Schnüffeltest kommen lassen."

"Genau, damit nichts verloren geht!"

Marco nickte und begann damit eine Brötchenhälfte dick mit Nutella zu bestreichen. Dann zögerte er nur kurz, bevor er es Mario reichte.

"Du teilst das Nutella mit mir?" fragte Mario lachend. "Das ist wahre Liebe!"

"Ja, klar", lachte Marco, und seine Augen strahlten.

#Iss doch lieber was Gesundes aufs Brötchen##, meinte das Engelchen mahnend.

„Nutella gibt Energie. Und wir haben noch Obst da“, deutete er auf ein paar Erdbeeren und Pfirsichspalten.

Marco sah ihn ein bisschen irritiert an. "Ähm ja... haben wir."

"Ich meinte ja nur, weil wir uns ja eigentlich gesünder ernähren sollten", erklärte Mario mit etwas roten Ohren.

Marco seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber ohne Schokolade steh ich den Tag nicht durch. Außerdem bin ich ständig in Bewegung, da werde ich schon nicht zunehmen."

"Und wir gleichen das ja auch wieder aus", meinte Mario und steckte sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund.

Marco nickte.

Kurzentschlossen griff Mario noch einmal in die Schüssel und holte eine weitere Erdbeere für Marco heraus.

Marco nahm die Erdbeere entgegen, betrachtete sie ausgiebig und legte sie dann auf sein Nutellabrötchen. "Erdbeeren schmecken verteufelt gut mit Schokolade", grinste er.

Überrascht sah Mario ihm zu, wie er genießerisch in das Brötchen biss.

#Der Junge gefällt mir immer besser##, grinste das Teufelchen.

#Viel zu ungesund##, maulte das Engelchen.

#Ach Quatsch. Marco hat nen guten Stoffwechsel. Guck doch wie dünn er ist!##

#Ist trotzdem viel zu fett, viel zu ungesund. Nicht nur, weil es dick macht...##

#Ist doch Obst mit bei.##

#Und dieses schreckliche Nutella.##

#Das ist total lecker!##

#Nicht alles, was lecker ist...##, fing das Engelchen an, dann sah es das Teufelchen an und hörte einfach auf zu meckern.

#Was?## fragte das Teufelchen. #Was wollst du sagen?##

#Nichts - glaub ich.##

#Wie du glaubst?##

Mario fühlte, wie das Engelchen langsam unsicherer wurde. 'Lass es, Teufelchen', bat er, nur in Gedanken glücklicherweise.

Das Teufelchen zögerte, blieb dann aber tatsächlich stumm.

'Danke...'

"Hast du gar keinen Hunger?" fragte Marco mit vollem Mund.

"Wie? Ja, doch", schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

Marco lachte. "Verrätst du mir, wovon du grad träumst?"

"Von... von dir", wisperte Mario. Das war zwar ein bisschen geschummelt, aber so ganz gelogen war es auch nicht.

Sofort strahlte Marco.

"Also... essen?", fragte Mario ihn leise.

"Ich esse schon mein Lieber", grinste Marco und hob sein angebissenes Brötchen hoch.

#Weiteressen##, grinste das Teufelchen. #Aber nimm ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr Nutella!##

Mario verdrehte leicht die Augen und begann nun ebenfalls sein Nutellabrötchen zu essen. Engelchen und Teufelchen verhielten sich jetzt zum Glück ruhig.

Langsam füllte sich der Speisesaal und aus den Gesprächen am Tisch, bekamen Mario und Marco wenigstens einen ungefähren Eindruck des Spiels vom gestrigen Abend.

Es war aber klar, dass sie sich schnellstmöglich die Wiederholung ansehen mussten.


	16. Absturz

Nach dem Frühstück stand wie üblich das erste Training an. Auch hier kreisten viele Gespräche um das Spiel vom Vorabend. Jedenfalls währen der Aufwärmphase. Danach verstummten die Gespräche wie üblich, da die Übungen mehr Konzentration erforderten.

Schließlich war das Training beendet und die Spieler machten sich fürs Mittagessen fertig. Erst nach dem Essen hatten Mario und Marco Zeit sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, zog Marco Mario an sich. "Ich würde dich am liebsten die ganze Zeit im Arm halten", wisperte er.

Mario lächelte leicht, allein das zu hören fühlte sich toll an.

"Wollen wir gleich nach dem Spiel im Internet suchen?" fragte Marco. "Wir müssen ja auch noch packen."

"Ich glaub, ich weiß da schon was...", überlegte Mario und suchte etwas auf seinem Laptop. Wenig später lief die Vorberichterstattung, während der sie beide ihre Sachen packten.

Engelchen und Teufelchen hatten es sich schon vor dem Laptop bequem gemacht und sahen sich die Wiederholung an.

Es war niedlich zu sehen, wie sie jetzt doch immer wieder nebeneinander saßen und sich unauffällig berührten. Wenn er sie drauf ansprechen würde, würden sie das natürlich beide sofort abstreiten.

Deswegen sagte er einfach nichts, als er sich hinter die beiden setzte und auf Marco wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Marco zurück. Seinen Koffer brachte er einfach mit, ebenso wie einen Teil seiner Schokovorräte. "Fußball und Schokolade, besser geht’s kaum noch", grinste er.

"Doch, geht besser", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Fußball, Schokolade und du." Das hatte ihm das Engelchen gerade noch rechtzeitig zugeflüstert. Schön, dass es trotz der Sache mit dem Teufelchen weiterhin so aufmerksam war.

Marco nickte. "Stimmt", sagte er und setzte sich dicht neben Mario.

Unwillkürlich lehnte Mario sich zur Seite, an ihn. Die letzten Vorberichte liefen, dann kam der Anstoß - und Marco riss die erste Tafel Schokolade auf.

"Nuss", sagte er, als er Mario ein Stück hinhielt.

Der grinste und biss von dem Riegel ab.

"Lecker", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

"klar", lachte Marco auf. "Also, Fußball gucken." Während er das sagte, zog er Mario noch etwas dichter an sich.

Aneinander gekuschelt sahen sie sich das Fußballspiel an. Vor ihnen saßen das Engelchen und das Teufelchen, die ebenfalls interessiert das Spiel ansahen.

"Der Torhüter ist für nen Engländer erstaunlich gut", meinte Marco.

"Erschreckend", grinste Mario. "Ich wüsste ja gern, ob der Elfmeter kann!"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann ess ich nen Fußball!"

"Na, dann werden wir mal sehen. Vielleicht darf er sich ja noch beweisen - der Joe."

"Ich glaube, ich würd gern mal gegen ihn spielen", grinste Marco.

"Und Elfmeter schießen?", lacht Mario breit.

Marco nickte heftig.

"Vielleicht klappt es ja - im... Halbfinale, glaub ich. Gegen England, das fänd ich auch spannend."

"Oh ja, das fänd ich auch toll."

Das Spiel war nicht besonders spannend, wie die anderen schon gesagt hatten, zum Ende hin wurde es regelrecht langweilig.

Mario und Marco sahen nur noch mit halbem Auge hin. Etwas anderes war viel, viel wichtiger - Marcos Hand etwa, die ganz leicht über Marios Nacken strich.

Mario lächelte glücklich. Es war so schön, so schön gemütlich. Im Grunde war es gar nicht so viel anders als früher, wenn sie vor ein paar Wochen zusammen Ferngesehen hatten. Aneinandergelehnt, die Nähe genießend...

Auch da hatte sich Marcos Hand mehr als einmal in seinen Nacken verirrt. Und Mario hatte diese Berührungen nie in Frage gestellt oder seltsam gefunden.

Dabei waren sie schon sehr intim gewesen, zumindest, was eine normale Freundschaft zwischen Männern anging. Er hatte es einfach nur genossen. Und Marco? Der muss froh gewesen sein, zumindest ein bisschen Nähe und... ja, und ein bisschen Liebe von ihm zu bekommen.

In diesem Moment lehnte sich Marco zu ihm und ließ seine Lippen über seine Stirn gleiten.

Sofort fing sein Herz aufgeregt an zu klopfen, und sein Bauch an zu kribbeln. Das hatte es früher - natürlich - nicht gegeben, aber es war wunderschön!

"Spiel ist zu Ende", wisperte Marco.

"Hm?", machte Mario träge, "Schon?"

Marco nickte. "Und jetzt haben wir noch fast ne ganze Stunde für uns."

"Schön", wisperte Mario und schloss wieder die Augen, ganz genießerisch.

Marco lächelte und küsste erneut Marios Stirn.

"Noch schöner", lächelte Mario ihn an.

Marco sagte nichts, sondern ließ seine Lippen sanft über Marios Stirn zur Nase gleiten. Er küsste den Nasenrücken entlang, bis er die Lippen erreichte.

Es kribbelte immer heftiger in Marios Bauch, je näher die Lippen seinem Mund kamen. Dann, endlich, legten sie sich darauf und küssten ihn.

Marcos Lippen schmeckten nach Schokolade. Warm und süß und weich. Nicht nur, weil er Schokolade gegessen hatte, sondern weil er auch so küsste. So unverschämt verführerisch. So unglaublich süchtigmachend. Mario hätte ihn ewig küssen können.

Zum Glück schien es Marco genauso zu gehen, denn er machte keine Anstalten, den Kuss zu beenden. Im Gegenteil vertiefte er ihn noch.

Langsam und zurückhaltend, er schien Mario damit nicht überfallen zu wollen, aber allmählich wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Mit dem Fuß schob Mario den Laptop weiter nach hinten, dann schob sich Marco schon vorsichtig auf ihn.

Unwillkürlich seufzte Mario leise, als er das Gewicht fühlte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, Marco so zu spüren.

"Hab ich dir weh getan?" flüsterte Marco, der das Seufzen wohl falsch verstanden hatte.

"Nein, nein", widersprach Mario sofort. "Fühlt sich gut an..."

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Marco. "Also... wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

"Ungefähr hier", murmelte Mario und reckte sich ein wenig um Marco wieder zu küssen.

"Mhm", machte Marco grinsend und erwiderte den Kuss.

Dabei schob er sich noch weiter auf Mario, drückte ihn fest in die Matratze und ließ seine Hände über seine Seiten gleiten.

Der Stoff von Marios Shirt hatte sich durch die Bewegungen ein Stück nach oben geschoben, so dass seine Finger bald auf nackte Haut trafen.

Er knurrte leise, dann setzte er sich ungeschickt auf und versuchte sich das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Mit Marco auf sich war das nicht so ganz einfach, so dass er etwas kämpfen musste. Dabei stieß er versehentlich das Kopfkissen über die Bettkante.

Er hörte zwei fast synchrone, erschrockene Laute.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Verdammt, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Engelchen und das Teufelchen ausgerechnet auf dem Kissen gesessen hatten!

Marco, der nicht mit der plötzlichen Bewegung gerechnet hatte, konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und prallte mit der Stirn gegen Marios.

"Sorry", murmelte Mario nur und sah dann besorgt auf den Boden. Hoffentlich war den beiden nichts passiert! Für sie war das ja ein heftig hoher Sturz gewesen!

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hätte er fast angefangen zu lachen: Das Engelchen schwebte kurz über dem Boden, schlug heftig mit den Flügeln und hielt das Teufelchen am Schwanz fest.

Das hingehen hing ergeben da, bewegte sich kaum, wohl um es dem Engelchen nicht noch schwerer zu machen.

'Ist... also... geht es euch... gut?' fragte Mario mühsam beherrscht in Gedanken.

#Geht... schon##, keuchte das Engelchen und sank langsam tiefer, um das Teufelchen behutsam abzusetzen.

"Mario? Was suchst du denn da?" fragte Marco hinter ihm.

"Ähm... das Kopfkissen ist runtergefallen."

"Und deswegen bist so aufgesprungen?"

"Hab mich halt erschrocken... irgendwie."

"Ok...", sagte Marco. Dann tauchte sein Kopf plötzlich neben seinem auf. "Hast du dir weh getan? Ich mein erst der Ball, jetzt meine Stirn..."

"Nein, ist alles ok", murmelte Mario und sah, erleichtert, wie das Teufelchen jetzt auf dem Kissen stand.

Das Engelchen ließ sich schwer atmend fallen, die Flügel schlugen nur noch träge. Sofort stapfte das Teufelchen über das weiche Kissen auf das Engelchen zu.

'Wirklich alles ok?' fragte Mario besorgt nach.

#Geht schon##, keuchte das Engelchen, das jetzt wohl langsam wieder zu Atem wurde.

'Es tut mir leid', sagte Mario.

#Ist ok, das war ja nicht deine Absicht. Außerdem hätten wir aufpassen müssen.##

"Ist wirklich alles ok?" fragte Marco. "Du guckst so besorgt."

"Ja, klar, was sollte sein?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ihn an sich. "Tut mir leid. Das war ungeschickt von mir."

Mario ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Engelchen und Teufelchen ging es so weit ganz gut, also musste er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen.

Marco nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete eingehend Marios Stirn, ob nicht doch was passiert war. Doch die war ganz glatt und so, wie sie sein sollte.

Erleichtert hauchte er einen Kuss darauf. Das wär’s noch gewesen, wenn er geschafft hätte, was Mats Ball nicht geschafft hatte. Mario ne Gehirnerschütterung zu verpassen, die ihn die nächsten Tage ausgeknockt hätte.

Mario lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich doch gut an, dass Marco sich so um ihn sorgte.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, dann solltest du nen Helm tragen", murmelte Marco und küsste Marios Stirn erneut.

"So wie Petr Cech?", grinste Mario.

Marco nickte.

"Steht mir nicht", beschied Mario kurz.

"Wen willst du denn bitte beeindrucken?" fragte Marco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Na, dich", grinste Mario.

"Mich musst du doch gar nicht beeindrucken", sagte Marco sanft.

Der Tonfall ließ es warm werden in Marios Bauch, so liebevoll, wie Marco geklungen hatte...

"Magst du noch ein Stück Schokolade?" fragte Marco.

"Müssen wir nicht bald runter?"

Marco nickte. "10 Minuten haben wir noch. Ist ja schon alles gepackt, also können wir es ruhig angehen lassen."

"Hmm, schön", lächelte Mario und lehnte sich an ihn. In Gedanken fragte er das Engelchen noch einmal, 'Ist echt alles ok bei euch?'

#Keine Angst##, sagte das Engelchen. #War nur ein bisschen aus der Puste. Das Teufelchen hat wohl zuviel Schokolade gefuttert...##

#Du musst einfach mehr trainieren##, konterte das Teufelchen sofort.

'Dir geht’s also auch gut? Mit dem... Schwanz alles ok?"

#Schön war’s nicht##, murmelte das Teufelchen. #Ist halt... empfindlich...##

#Tut mir leid##, sagte das Engelchen.

#Hast es schon richtig gemacht. Sonst wäre ich ja abgestürzt...##

#Ja... und das wollte ich nicht...##, kam es kaum hörbar vom Engelchen.

#Danke##, flüsterte das Teufelchen.

#Gern geschehen##, wisperte das Engelchen.

Mario hörte es leise rascheln. Ganz vorsichtig setzte er sich etwas anders hin, so dass er wieder über die Bettkante nach unten spähen konnte.

Die beiden saßen dicht nebeneinander auf dem Kissen, und es wirkte, als würden sie sich von Schrecken erst einmal erholen müssen.

Mario sah, wie der Schwanz des Teufelchens kurz zuckte und sich dann vorsichtig am Rücken des Engelchens entlangschlängelte. Es war, als würde er das Engelchen so noch einmal umarmen.

"So, langsam sollten wir nach unten", unterbrach Marco abrupt den Moment.

Deutlich hörbar seufzte das Teufelchen, es wäre sicher noch gern mit dem Engelchen hier sitzen geblieben. Und damit ergab sich ein zweites Problem - wie kamen die beiden auf seine Schulter? Wie hatten sie es sonst geschafft?

Schließlich löste Mario das Problem ganz einfach, indem er - natürlich ohne Absicht - seine Keycard fallen ließ. Er bückte sich, nahm mit einer Hand die Keycard, während er die andere den beiden hinhielt.

Behände kletterten sie hoch und nahmen auf ihren angestammten Schultern Platz.

Zufrieden lächelte Mario. "So, hab alles", verkündete er Marco. "Wir können los."

"Auch deine Karte? Dann komm..."

Mario stand auf und nahm seine Sachen, dann sah er sich kurz um. Die Sachen, die noch hier lagen, würde er nächste Nacht nicht brauchen, danach würden sie sowieso wieder zurückkehren.

Sie beeilten sich, kamen aber trotzdem fast zu spät. Schnell legten sie ihre Koffer in den Kofferraum des Busses, dann stiegen sie ein. Wenigstens konnten sie zusammen sitzen.

Hinter ihnen waren Benni und Mats, die mindestens ebenso unzertrennlich wie sie beide. Allerdings auf andere Art und Weise, grinste Mario. Die beiden waren nur gut befreundet, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Natürlich waren sie das, schließlich hatte Mats ja Cathy. Und so säuseln, konnte nicht mal der beste Schauspieler ohne wirklich verknallt zu sein. Und auch Benni mit seiner Lisa war ziemlich offensichtlich verliebt in sie.

Vorsichtig drehte Mario den Kopf zu Marco. Und er hatte jetzt ihn. Seinen Marco. Er durfte in ihn verliebt sein.

Er lächelte. Ja, er war in Marco verliebt. Und die Gefühle wurden immer stärker!

Warum hatte er sich eigentlich so gewehrt, als Engelchen und Teufelchen mit ihm darüber geredet hatten?

Er konnte es nicht mehr verstehen, es war einfach... #Und du hast uns nicht geglaubt##, maulte das Teufelchen.

#Du wolltest es nicht glauben##, fügte das Engelchen hinzu.

'Jetzt glaube ich euch ja', dachte Mario

#Na hoffentlich!## sagte das Teufelchen.

'Keine Sorge, ich hab’s begriffen. Merkt ihr das nicht?'

#Doch##, sagte das Engelchen lächelnd.

'Und... überträgt sich das auf euch?'

#Wir fühlen uns gut, weil du dich gut fühlst##, sagte da Engelchen.

'Das ist schön. Und ich... fühl mich gut, weil ihr euch gut fühlt?'

#Du fühlst dich gut, weil du Marco hast.##

'Und du dich, weil du das Teufelchen hast', wagte Mario zu denken.

#Das... also... ich bin sehr froh, dass dem Teufelchen vorhin nichts passiert ist.##

'Ich auch', nickte Mario

#Und ich erst!## sagte das Teufelchen.

'Könnt ihr euch eigentlich was tun?'

#Keine Ahnung##, sagte das Teufelchen.

'Probierts bitte nicht aus, ja? Ich brauch euch nämlich.'

#Keine Angst##, sagte das Engelchen. #Wir sind vorsichtig. Und halten uns von Kissen fern.##

'Ich leg euch nächstes Mal ein Kissen irgendwo hin, wo es nicht runterfällt, ok?'

#Das ist ne gute Idee##, sagte das Engelchen.

Das Teufelchen lachte leise. #Dann machen wir es uns gemütlich...##

Mario grinste. Der Vorschlag gefiel ihm.

#Und wenn du willst, macht ihr es euch auch gemütlich.##

'Keine Angst, das werden wir tun.'

Inzwischen hatte sich der Bus in Bewegung gesetzt, und Mario sah nach draußen, in den polnischen Regen. Was für ein mistiger Sommer, und warum war die EM ausgerechnet in Polen und nicht in... Spanien oder so?

"Mistwetter", brummte Marco neben ihm, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

"Die nächste WM ist in Brasilien, da wird das Wetter besser sein", überlegte Mario.

"Da ist es wahrscheinlich zu heiß", grinste Marco.

"Du hast auch immer was zu meckern", sah Mario ihn an. Er fühlte, wie etwas an seinem Halsausschnitt zerrte, dann zuppelte etwas in seinen Haaren.

'Was?' fragte er in Gedanken.

#Lehn dich mal nicht nach hinten##, bat das Engelchen, dann fühlte er kleine Füßchen, die um ihn herumkletterten.

'Wieso denn?' fragte Mario, lehnte sich aber im Sitz zurück .

#Ey, halt, hör auf, sonst tust du dem Teufelchen weh!##, schrie das Engelchen auf.

Mario hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. 'Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll mich nach hinten lehnen!'

#Du sollst dich nicht nach hinten lehnen!##, widersprach das Engelchen laut. #Das Teufelchen will nämlich auch aus dem Fenster gucken und kommt rüber. Menno, pass doch mal auf, was man dir sagt!##

'Sorry' murmelte Mario.

#Ist noch mal gut gegangen. Aber heute lebt das Teufelchen echt gefährlich##, seufzte das Engelchen nun ziemlich erleichtert. Mario drehte den Kopf kurz zur Seite und sah, wie es das Teufelchen fest in die Arme schloss.

Und so, wie das Teufelchen mit dem Puschelschwanz wedelte, war ihm diese Umarmung alles andere als unangenehm.

Es wirkte ein wenig aufgeregt - und sehr zufrieden, schmiegte sich an das Engelchen und ließ sich festhalten. Das Teufelchen mochte das Engelchen eindeutig.

Mario lächelte leicht, die beiden waren wirklich schön zusammen zu sehen. Engelchen und Teufelchen, die sich innig umarmten und... sehr, sehr liebevoll ansahen.

Am liebsten hätte er ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich einen Ruck geben sollten, aber er wollte den Augenblick nicht unterbrechen. Außerdem würden sie ihren Weg wohl auch so finden, mit vielleicht einem kleinen Stups, aber ohne viel Getue.

Marco neben ihm gähnte leicht.

"Hm? Müde?", fragte Mario ihn leise

"Ein bisschen", sagte Marco.

"Magst du dich ein bisschen anlehnen?", bot Mario ihm an.

Marco lächelte und lehnte sich sofort gegen Marios Schulter.

Mario ruckelte sich ein wenig zu Recht, bis er bequem saß, dann blickt er wieder nach draußen in den Regen. Auf seiner Schulter saßen das Engelchen und das Teufelchen, dicht nebeneinander, hatten die nackten Füßchen in eine Falte seines Pullis geschoben und sahen ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.


	17. Domino-Day

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie am Flughafen angekommen waren und in den Regen hinaus mussten.

Und dann konnten sie nicht mal über einen Rüssel in den Flieger, sondern mussten fotogen und öffentlichkeitswirksam in einen Bus und von dort aus über eine Treppe in den Flieger. Mario fühlte es immer wieder in seinem Nacken zuppeln, und als er sich mal den Hals verdrehte um sich zu dem Engelchen und dem Teufelchen umzusehen, saßen die beiden gemütlich in seiner Kapuze und kuschelten sich in den angerauten Stoff.

Am liebsten hätte er ein Foto von diesem Bild gemacht, allerdings bezweifelte er, dass man Engelchen und Teufelchen auf einem Foto sehen konnte.

Zu allem Überfluss mussten sie auch noch vor dem Flieger warten, anscheinend waren sie zu früh da, und das Flugzeug noch nicht aufgetankt.

Zumindest waren sie aber aus dem Regen raus, das war immerhin etwas.

Engelchen und Teufelchen lagen noch immer in der Kapuze, und er konnte sogar erkennen, wie das Teufelchen seinen Schwanz ums Engelchen gelegt hatte. Er zog jetzt doch sein Handy heraus, knipste ein wenig herum und dabei - wie zufällig - auch in seine Kapuze.

Allerdings war wirklich nur seine leere Kapuze zu sehen. Irgendwie schade.

#Kleiner Paparazzi##, lachte das Teufelchen und schmiegte sich ans Engelchen.

'Aber ich kann euch auf dem Bild nicht sehen', sagte Mario enttäuscht.

#Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist ja Technik - und keine Seele. Du kannst uns nur mit deiner Seele sehen. Die überträgt uns dann irgendwie in deine Augen. Wenn du uns malen würdest, das würde gehen, denn malen, das macht man auch mit der Seele##, erklärte das Engelchen geduldig.

'Ich kann aber nicht malen...'

#Jeder kann malen##, meinte das Engelchen, wurde aber vom Lachen des Teufelchens unterbrochen. #Wobei es bei manchen eher abstrakt wirkt.##

'Soll ich euch mal ein paar selbstgemalte Bilder von mir zeigen? Aus dem Kindergarten?'

#Dann musst du das Bild in der Seele behalten##, meinte das Engelchen nur. #Und sowieso werden wir immer bei dir sein.##

'Ich... ich hätte euch halt gern Marco gezeigt...'

#Oh##, machte das Engelchen leise.

'Was?' fragte Mario.

#Ich wusste nicht, dass du... naja, ist aber eigentlich klar, so sehr, wie du ihn liebst.##

'Naja, ihr beide seid ja schon ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens. Und ihr habt uns geholfen, dass wir zusammenkommen.'

#Ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist... dass ein anderer Mensch als unser Schützling von uns weiß##, überlegte das Engelchen.

'Schade...'

Er fühlte, wie etwas in seiner Kapuze zog, dann an seinen Haaren, dann spürte er den kühlen Kuss des Engelchens im Nacken.

Mario lächelte leicht. Es war wirklich schade, dass Marco nie von den beiden erfahren würde. Aber ohne Beweise, würde ihn sein Freund vermutlich für durchgeknallt halten.

#Nimm es nicht so schwer. Vielleicht kann er seine Engelchen und Teufelchen auch sehen und hören##, versuchte das Engelchen ihn zu trösten.

'Könnt ihr die denn sehen?' fragte Mario.

#Nein##, schüttelte das Engelchen den Kopf.

'Woher wisst ihr dann, dass Marco auch ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen hat?'

#Na, weil jeder Engelchen und Teufelchen hat. Nur kann sie nicht jeder sehen. Oder mit ihnen reden.##

'Sollte... ich Marco fragen?'

#Hm... mach’s aber so...##, fing das Engelchen an, wurde aber mal wieder vom Teufelchen unterbrochen. #Er wird dich für verrückt erklären!##

#Nein##, widersprach das Engelchen. #Er muss es nur richtig anfangen.##

Leider konnten sie aber jetzt nicht weiter diskutieren, denn endlich konnten sie das Flugzeug betreten.

"Na endlich", sagte Marco. "In der Zeit wären wir ja fast hingelaufen."

Das Teufelchen in Marios Nacken kicherte leise.

"Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an", sagte Manu, der vor Marco ging. "Sollen wir dich auf dem Rückweg nach Danzig wieder aufsammeln?"

"Ich schätze, ich werd auch vor euch wieder in Danzig sein..."

Manuel lachte. "Du hast aber wenig Vertrauen in das Flughafenpersonal. Schäm dich."

"Na, wenn alles so gut klappt wie unser Einsteigen..."

"Kann nur besser werden", sagte Manu.

"Ok, dann vertrau ich mal deiner Weisheit", lachte Mario.

"Ha! Und das von einem Dortmunder", lachte Manu. "Mats? Hast du gehört? Euer Kücken findet mich Weise!"

"Ups", machte Mario und sah gespielt betreten zu Boden.

"Komm Mario, ich bring dich mal weg von dem bösen Ex-Schalker", grinste Marco und legte Mario einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Danke", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Will doch keinen Ärger mit Herrn Hummels bekommen", sagte Marco zwinkernd.

Er schlug Manu kurz auf die Schulter und folgte seinem Freund.

"Was hat der böse Manu angestellt?" fragte Mats, der schon in seinem Sitz neben Benni saß.

"Er meinte, wir würden heile ankommen", fasste Mario zusammen.

"Na das hoffe ich doch sehr", sagte Benni.

"Klar, dass du dem Schalker zustimmst", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Ich will nur sicher in der Ukraine landen", verteidigte sich Benni. "Außerdem kann ich ja nichts dafür, wenn wir Schalker einfach viel klüger als ihr Bienen seid."

"Pah", machte Mats. "Schlümpfe..."

"Sagt der mit dem Schlumpfkuscheltier im Schrank", grinste Benni zuckersüß.

"Ich hab keinen Plüschschlumpf im Schrank", widersprach Mats.

"Oh doch, hast du! Im Gästezimmer, oberstes Regalfach hinter den Spielekartons."

"Was guckst du in meinen Gästezimmerschrank?"

"Ich hab Laken zum Beziehen vom Gästebett gesucht."

"Na gut...", nickte Mats leicht, ging aber nicht weiter auf den Plüschschlumpf ein.

Marco und Mario waren interessiert stehen geblieben und hatten dem Austausch gelauscht. "Wird das hier ne Stehparty?" fragte Per nun allerdings hinter ihnen und die beiden beeilten sich ihre Plätze zu finden.

Marco lehnte sich wieder an Mario an, die Position hatte ihm zuvor schon ziemlich gut gefallen.

"Weißt du wie lange wir fliegen?" fragte Marco.

"Zwei Stunden, glaub ich", überlegte Mario.

"Dann kann ich ja noch ein bisschen schlafen", grinste Marco zufrieden.

"Komm her und mach es dir gemütlich", bot Mario an.

Marco nickte, lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Mario lächelte leicht, als das Gewicht an seiner Seite immer schwerer wurde.

#Jetzt schläft er##, sagte das Engelchen.

Mario lächelte leicht, ja, Marco schlief tatsächlich schon.

#Das Teufelchen schläft auch##, flüsterte das Engelchen.

'Geht das in der Kapuze eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn ich so sitze?'

#Das ist gut so. Sehr gemütlich.##

'Wie ein Schlafsack für zwei?', lächelte Mario.

Das Engelchen kicherte. #Stimmt irgendwie.##

'Und wie ist es so, mit dem Teufelchen?"

#Wie meinst du das?##

'Naja, zwischen euch, meine ich.'

#Zwischen uns? Da ist nichts, hab ich dir doch schon gesagt.##

'Okay...', machte Mario in Gedanken.

#u klingst unzufrieden.##

'Ich find euch beide halt süß zusammen.'

#Aber deshalb sind wir nicht hier. Wir sind da, um auf dich aufzupassen.##

'Ja, aber ihr könnt doch beides.'

#Nein.##

'Wie - nein? Ihr habt doch bisher so gut auf mich aufgepasst. Zusammen.'

#Ja, aber das heißt doch nicht... außerdem ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen? Das geht doch nicht.##

'Und warum nicht? Ihr versteht euch gut.'

#Das Teufelchen will doch auch gar nichts von mir.##

'Meinst du? Das sieht für mich aber anders aus.'

#Ach quatsch.##

'So, wie es sich an dich kuschelt?'

#Das passiert im Schlaf schon mal.##

'Und auch beim Fernsehen. Und in meiner Kapuze.'

#In deiner Kapuze ist es eng, da müssen wir näher beieinander sitzen.##

'Und seinen Schwanz muss es auch um dich legen, was?'

#Wann hat es das denn gemacht?## fragte das Engelchen.

'In der Kapuze', erzählte Mario ihm in Gedanken.

#Das.. war bestimmt nur Zufall. Wo soll es den mit dem Schwanz auch hin?##

'Nach hinten, wo es ihn sonst auch hat.'

#Das ist aber in der Kapuze bestimmt unbequem gewesen.##

'Und deswegen muss es dich so... umschwänzeln?'

#Es um...schwänzelt mich doch nicht!##

'Doch, ganz sicher.'

#Und selbst wenn, dann meint das Teufelchen das nicht so.##

'So sieht es dich nicht an.'

Das Engelchen schwieg einen Moment. #Wie... sieht es mich denn an?##

'Ganz... ganz weich. Und irgendwie verliebt.'

#Aber das geht nicht...##

'Selbst das zwischen Marco und mir geht.'

#Das ist doch was anderes.##

'Finde ich nicht. Das heißt - bei euch ist es bestimmt einfacher. Ihr seid ja immer zusammen.'

#Aber wir haben eine Aufgabe und da können wir uns nicht so ablenken lassen.##

'Ich glaub, ihr könnt eure Aufgabe noch besser erfüllen, wenn ihr es zusammen tut.'

#Ich... weiß nicht...##

'Was könnte denn passieren?'

#Ich hab keine Ahnung##, gab das Engelchen zögernd zu.

'Dann... wagt es doch', schlug Mario vor.

#Ich... ich weiß nicht...##

'Du... ihr hättet es euch verdient.'

#Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja?##

'Und... über was'

#Über Marco?##

'Was willst du über Marco reden?'

#Ich dachte nur...##

'Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich ans Teufelchen kuschelst, und ich auch noch mal die Augen zumache?'

#Ich könnte auch ein bisschen schlafen##, nickte das Engelchen.

'Dann schlaf gut', wünschte Marco ihm in Gedanken.

#Du auch.##

***

Erst bei der Landung wachte Mario wieder auf. Marco schlief immer noch, wie er feststellte und auch aus seiner Kapuze drang kein Laut.

Er verdrehte sich etwas den Kopf, und dann sah er sie, beide schliefen eng aneinandergekuschelt. Das Teufelchen hatte den Schwanz besitzergreifend um das Engelchen geschlungen und der kleine Puschel bewegte sich im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge.

Mario lächelte unwillkürlich - die beiden waren einfach total süß! Wenn das Engelchen doch nur nicht so stur wäre!

Aber vielleicht schafften sie es ja trotzdem noch.

Vielleicht sollte er mal mit dem Teufelchen reden. Wenn das Engelchen mal schlief.

"Aufwachen!" rief jemand hinter ihnen.

Mario strich kurz über Marcos Rücken. "Komm, wach auf", flüsterte er.

"Sind wir schon da?" fragte Marco gähnend.

"Ja, wir landen gleich... jetzt."

"Ok", sagte Marco und streckte sich ein wenig.

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte Mario ihn.

Marco nickte. "Gibst ein gutes Kissen ab."

"Hm - und du bist schön warm."

"Hast du auch ein bisschen geschlafen?"

"Ja, bis eben.“

"Dann muss ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben", lachte Marco.

"Nein, nein, musst du nicht."

"Na guck mal, es regnet draußen", seufzte Marco.

"Oh, mal was Neues. Dieser ständige Sonnenschein war ja auch nicht mehr auszuhalten", grinste Mario.

"Oh ja, dieser Sonnenbrand ständig!"

"Und schlecht für die Haare ist es auch noch..."

"Oh Gott ja!" sagte Marco gespielt schockiert.

"Außerdem spart das das Duschen nach dem Training."

"Und dein Trikot ist immer so schön durchsichtig, wenn es nass ist", grinste Marco breit.

Mario grinste. "Das gefällt dir, was?"

Marco nickt.

"Also freuen wir uns über den Regen."

"Na gut", sagte Marco. "Aber unter Protest."

"Na, dann komm mit, und protestier nicht so laut."

"Können wir noch warten, bis das Flugzeug steht oder muss ich abspringen?" fragte Marco lachend.

"Die anderen sind auch schon so gut wie aufgestanden", meinte Mario.

"Und wenn plötzlich gebremst wird, fallen sie alle um."

"Domino-Day", sang Mario und grinste.

Marco lachte leise.

"Und du willst kein Domino-Stein mehr sein?"

"Nee, heute mal nicht."

"Dann warten wir halt noch..."


	18. Ein Pakt

Es dauerte noch fast fünf Minuten, bis die Maschine zum stehen kam und sich alle bereit machten, das Flugzeug zu verlassen.

Dann kam es zu dem üblichen Gedränge, bei dem alle auf einmal das Flugzeug verlassen wollten, das ja nun mal nur einen Ausgang hatte.

Aber schließlich hatten es alle geschafft und das Flugzeug verlassen. Natürlich wartete auch dort schon wieder die Presse auf sie.

Mit ein paar freundlichen, nichtssagenden Worten gingen sie vorbei und stiegen in den Bus ein.

Eine halbe Stunde mussten sie nun noch fahren, bis sie an ihrem Hotel ankamen.

Mario folgte Marco in den Bus, stieg die Treppen hoch - und stolperte.

"Mario?" fragte Marco erschrocken.

"Autsch", flüchte er leise, dann rappelte er sich wieder auf. In seiner Kapuze wurde es unruhig.

Engelchen und Teufelchen machten heute ganz schön was mit...

#Was... sind wir schon wieder unterwegs? Mario? Ist... ist alles in Ordnung?##

'Ja, bin gestolpert'

#Oh nein, oh nein!##, war das Engelchen ganz aufgeregt. #Ich hätte auf dich aufpassen müssen, Mario, ich hätte doch was merken müssen!##

'Ich hab ne Stufe übersehen, da kannst du doch nichts für.'

#Ich hätte dich rechtzeitig warnen müssen! ... Wir dürfen doch nicht einfach so stolpern!##

'Es ist doch gar nichts passiert.'

#Es hätte uns was passieren können!##

'Ist es aber nicht.'

#Aber es hätte...##, fing das Engelchen an, sprach dann aber nicht weiter.

"Hast du dir was getan?" fragte Marco in diesem Moment.

"Nein, ist alles in Ordnung."

"Dann komm hoch", sagte Marco und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

Mario nahm die Hand gern an und ließ sich hochziehen.

"Eine Ganzkörperrüstung", murmelte Marco. "Das wär glaub ich das Beste für dich."

#Und ich bin schuld... wir sind schuld##, murmelte das Engelchen.

'Ach Quatsch, gib dir doch nicht immer die Schuld.'

#Ich muss auf dich aufpassen.##

'Tust du doch auch. Aber ich bin halt tollpatschig.'

#Mario, es ist unsere Aufgabe. Und sobald ich mich auf das Teufelchen konzentriere, kann ich nicht mehr auf dich aufpassen.##

'Darüber reden wir noch mal in Ruhe', dachte Mario.

#Müssen wir nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass diesmal nichts passiert ist.##

Inzwischen hatte Marco ihn zu seinem Platz gezogen und Mario setzte sich.

"Das mit der Ritterrüstung hab ich nicht so gemeint", murmelte Marco entschuldigend.

"Weiß ich doch", sagte Mario und lächelte ihn an. "Außerdem hast du ja gar nicht so unrecht."

#Und das ist unsere Schuld##, murmelte das Engelchen niedergeschlagen.

'Ist es nicht!'

Er fühlte, wie es in seiner Kapuze ruckelte, dann kletterte das Engelchen wieder auf seinen Platz auf seiner Schulter.

Das Teufelchen folgte nach kurzem Zögern. Er fühlte es auf seine andere Schulter klettern, von wo aus es immer wieder versuchte zum Engelchen zu gucken.

'Setzt euch doch auf eine Schulter', schlug Mario vor.

#Nein!##, das wollte das Engelchen partout nicht. #Das geht nicht. Dann können wir nicht aufpassen.##

'Ich sitze, da kann nicht viel passieren.'

#Wer weiß, was alles passieren kann, wenn wir nicht aufpassen!##

Mario unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Im Moment würde er bei dem Engelchen wohl nichts erreichen.

"Guck mal, da hinten ist blauer Himmel zu sehen!" sagte Marco neben ihm.

"Wo... Oh, ja!", freute sich Mario deutlich.

"Dann können wir uns nachher ja ein bisschen draußen die Beine vertreten", sagte Marco.

"Bisschen gucken, ob sie einen Garten haben", grinste Mario.

Marco lachte. "Kicken im Dunkeln?"

Mario stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Obwohl, ob wir dann wirklich kicken?"

"Na was sollten wir denn sonst im Dunkeln machen?" fragte Marco mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

"Man könnte... Horrorgeschichten erzählen..."

"Stimmt. Ich erzähl gern... Horrorgeschichten."

"Heute Abend? Im Garten?"

Marco nickte sofort.

"Ich freu mich drauf."

"Oh ja und ich mich erst!"

#Wir passen auf##, versprach das Engelchen leise.

'Das weiß ich doch.'

#Ich habe heute versagt, aber ich werde nicht noch einmal versagen.##

'Du hast nicht versagt! Mensch Teufelchen, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!'

#Natürlich haben wir nicht versagt. Mario ist nichts passiert, außerdem kann er auch ein bisschen selbst aufpassen.##

Mario nickte. 'Genau. Hör aufs Teufelchen."

#Aber... wir hätten aufpassen müssen.##

'Engelchen bitte hör auf dir solche Vorwürfe zu machen'

#Aber wir haben es falsch gemacht. Wir haben unsere Aufgabe nicht erfüllt.##

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wirklich kein rankommen ans Engelchen. Es saß zusammengesunken auf seiner Schulter und starrte trüb vor sich hin.

Am liebsten hätte Mario das Engelchen in die Hand genommen und gestreichelt. Aber das konnte er jetzt neben Marco nicht machen.

Er würde also warten müssen, bis sie im Hotel waren und dort ihr Zimmer bezogen. Dann hatte er wenigstens ein paar Minuten für sich.

Glücklicherweise fuhr ihr Bus nicht mehr weit, und schon zehn Minuten später konnten sie aussteigen.

Es hatte inzwischen wirklich aufgehört zu regnen, obwohl überall auf den Straßen noch Pfützen schimmerten. Trotzdem hatten ein paar tapfere Fans vor dem Hotel Stellung bezogen und auf sie gewartet.

Diese Fans mussten belohnt werden, und so verteilten sie einige Minuten lang einige Autogramme und ließen Fotos machen. Dann bezogen sie ihre Zimmer, jeder erstmal seines.

Mario ließ den Koffer einfach nebens Bett fallen, setzte sich dann auf die Decke und hob das Engelchen ganz sanft von seiner Schulter.

#Was... was willst du?##, fragte es niedergeschlagen.

"Das du nicht mehr so traurig bist", sagte Mario und begann dem Engelchen über die Flügel zu streicheln.

#Ich habe versagt. Schon zum zweiten Mal.##

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast nicht versagt."

#Doch. Es ist dir schon öfter mal was passiert, und das war immer meine Schuld. Und jetzt gleich zwei Mal hintereinander...##

"Es ist doch aber nichts Schlimmes passiert."

#Es hätte etwas passieren können##, widersprach das Engelchen.

"Ist es aber nicht. Und ich bin selbst schuld, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe."

#Menschen können nicht aufpassen. Dafür gibt es uns.##

"Natürlich können wir aufpassen!"

#Nein, könnt ihr nicht##, widersprach das Engelchen. #Und ich... ich kann es auch nicht.##

"Engelchen bitte", sagte Mario. "Ich find es ganz schrecklich dich so zu sehen. Du bist nicht Schuld, mir geht es gut."

#Das wird aber nicht so bleiben... wenn ich weiter nicht aufpasse.##

Hilflos sah Mario zum Teufelchen. Das nickte nur leicht und kletterte seinen Ärmel herunter

Mario hatte keine Ahnung, was das Teufelchen vor hatte, aber würde einfach abwarten. Schließlich kannte das Teufelchen das Engelchen sehr viel besser.

Es kletterte weiter, bis es ebenfalls auf Marios Hand saß. Es setzte sich neben das Engelchen und legte ihm einen Arm um.

#Mario hat recht##, sagte es leise.

Ganz vorsichtig sah das Engelchen auf.

#Du weißt doch, dass wir gar nicht alles verhindern können##, fuhr das Teufelchen fort. #Jeder Mensch stolpert mal und das ist doch nicht Schuld von dessen Schutzengel.##

#Aber ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Wenn sie mal stolpern, weil sie nicht auf uns hören...##

#Weißt du noch, als sich Mario neulich im Training den Fuß angestoßen hat?## fragte das Teufelchen. #War das auch unsere Schuld? Oder als er mal von der Schaukel gefallen ist?##

#Bei dem Stoßen, das konnten wir nicht sehen. Und das Fallen von der Schaukel, da war er 5 Jahre, 4 Monate und 17 Tage. Und er hat sich eine Beule an der Stirn geholt.##

"Ich bin mit fünf von der Schaukel gefallen?" fragte Mario.

Das Engelchen nickte heftig. #Hast sehr geweint. Deine Mama war dann gekommen und hat uns auf den Arm genommen.##

"Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht mehr daran erinnern."

#Nein##, murmelte das Engelchen. #Ich weiß es nur noch zu gut.##

#Aber daran waren wir nicht Schuld##, sagte das Teufelchen.

#Wenn einem Menschen etwas passiert, ist es fast immer die Schuld seines Schutzengels.##

"Aber heute ist mir doch gar nichts passiert", sagte Mario. "Kein blauer Fleck, gar nichts."

#Es hätte etwas passieren können, und das kannst du im Moment echt nicht gebrauchen.##

Mario seufzte erneut. "Und jetzt?"

#Wir arbeiten zusammen, ja?##, schlug das Teufelchen vor. Es saß nun ganz dicht neben dem Engelchen und hatte noch immer einen Arm um dessen Schultern gelegt. Außerdem streichelte sein Puschelschwanz über den Arm des Engelchens.

Das Engelchen sah zum Teufelchen. #Zusammen arbeiten?##

Das Teufelchen nickte leicht. #Wir beide haben unsere Aufgabe - unserem Menschen alle Möglichkeiten aufzeigen, wenn er eine Entscheidung treffen muss. Und du hast noch die Aufgabe des Schutzengels. Das können wir uns doch teilen.##

#Aber das ist nicht deine Aufgabe.##

#Aber ich möchte dir helfen.##

"Jetzt lass das Teufelchen doch helfen", bat Mario.

Unsicher sah das Engelchen von Mario zum Teufelchen und wieder zurück.

#Du weißt doch, dass ich Mario genauso lieb hab, wie du##, sagte das Teufelchen. #Ich will auch nicht, das ihm was passiert. Also lass mich dir helfen.##

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis das Engelchen kaum merklich nickte.

Das Teufelchen lächelte. #Sehr gut.##

Auch Mario lächelte, erleichtert. "Schön!"

#Aber wir müssen sehr gut aufpassen##, sagte das Engelchen.

#Ja, das machen wir##, versprach das Teufelchen.

"Dann ist jetzt Schluss mit der Trauermiene?" fragte Mario das Engelchen.

Das Engelchen nickte tapfer und sah dann auf. Seine Augen wirkten rot und verquollen, aber es lächelte leicht.

Mit der freien Hand tastete Mario in seine Hosentasche und holte ein ziemlich zerfleddertes Taschentuch hervor.

Wie schon einmal, als er das Engelchen und das Teufelchen kennengelernt hatte, riss er ein kleines Stückchen ab und reichte es dem Engelchen.

"Ich sollte mir langsam Taschentücher im Miniformat zulegen", murmelte Mario.

Das Teufelchen lachte. #Mit Engelchen und Teufelchen-Design?##

"Klar!" sagte Mario. "Ist bestimmt ne totale Marktlücke."

Das Engelchen lächelte leicht. #Nimmst du dann uns als Vorbild?##

Mario nickte. "Versprochen."

#Also, geht’s dir wieder besser?##, fragte das Teufelchen leise und zog das Engelchen an sich.

#Ein bisschen...##

Das Teufelchen lächelte. #Das ist schon mal ein Anfang.## Es drehte sich zum Engelchen und küsste es leicht auf die Wange.

Das Engelchen riss die Augen auf und schlug leicht mit den Flügeln. Und auch der Schwanz des Teufelchens tänzelte aufgeregt hin und her.

Mario hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Er wollten diesen Augenblick auf keinen Fall stö... Es klopfte. "Mario? Fertig mit auspacken?" rief Marco.

Schnell setzte er die beiden auf dem Kopfkissen ab und ging - ganz vorsichtig, schließlich hatte er in diesem Moment keinen Schutzengel bei sich - zur Tür.

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Marco ins Zimmer. "Du bist... noch nicht fertig", stellte Marco fest, als er den Koffer neben dem Bett sah. "Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

"Mich bisschen ausgeruht..."

"Ohne mich?"

"Warst ja nicht da..."

Marco lächelte und zog Mario an sich. "Jetzt bin ich aber da."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mario und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Wir müssen allerdings gleich runter zum Essen", sagte Marco.

"Hm - noch nicht, oder?"

"Ein paar Minuten haben wir noch", sagte Marco.

"Dann komm mal ganz rein, ja?"

Marco ließ sich ins Zimmer ziehen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Soll ich dir beim auspacken helfen?"

Kurz sah Mario zum Kopfkissen, auf dem Engelchen und Teufelchen eng aneinandergekuschelt saßen, und hin und wieder sah er den Schwanz des Teufelchens zucken.

"Mario?" fragte Marco. "Auspacken oder machen wir das später?"

"Müssen wir überhaupt auspacken?"

"Ein bisschen schon, oder?" fragte Marco. "Außerdem ist das was man morgens sucht sonst ganz unten im Koffer."

"Dann such ich halt morgen", grinste Mario und küsste Marco kurz auf die Wange.

"Das war aber kein richtiger Kuss", beschwerte sich Marco.

"Dann... so?", fragte Mario nach und küsste ihn nun auf den Mund.

"Besser", flüsterte Marco.

"Hmm", machte Mario leise.

Marco zog Mario näher an sich. Seine Hände lagen auf Marios Hüften Er lehnte sich nach hinten an die Wand und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und vertiefte den Kuss. Und auch Marco ließ sich völlig auf diesen Kuss ein. Die beiden vergaßen alles um sich herum.

#Mario! Mario!!!##, klang eine leise Stimme.

Mit verklärtem Blick löste sich Mario von Marcos Lippen.

#Ihr müsst runter. Und nimm uns mit!##

"Was ist?" fragte Marco mit heiserer Stimme.

"Wir müssen runter..."

"Jetzt schon?"

"Ja, aber... wir gehen dann so schnell wie möglich wieder hoch."

"Und dann schleichen wir uns wieder raus, wenn alle schlafen", grinste Marco.

"Ja, in den Garten!"

Marco lächelte und zog Mario wieder an sich.

#Mario! Ihr müsst los!##

"Wir müssen wirklich los", sagte Mario und machte sich schweren Herzens komplett von Marco los.

#Vergiss uns nicht!##, rief das Teufelchen ein bisschen panisch.

'Keine Angst' dachte Mario und trat zum Nachttisch um seine Keycard zu nehmen.

Dabei stützte er sich auf dem Kopfkissen ab, so dass die beiden auf seinen Arm klettern konnten. Er hätte sie gern auf die Schulter gehoben, aber das wäre sicher aufgefallen.

So musste er sich halt vorsichtig bewegen, bis die beiden sicher oben angekommen waren.

Er ging langsam los, und noch bevor er an der Tür war, saßen beide auf seiner linken Schulter.

Marco folgte ihm und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Mario hatte das Gefühl, dass das Engelchen und Teufelchen nun beide genau auf ihn aufpassten. Aber solange sie das zusammen taten, war ihm das nur recht. Und bis jetzt schien es ja auch zu klappen zwischen den beiden.

Mario und Marco suchten sich einen Platz bei André und bald wurde ihnen das Abendessen serviert, und sie aßen mit großem Appetit die Leckereien. Dabei unterhielten sie sich ein wenig.


	19. Enger

Nach dem Essen stand eine Besprechung an, zu der sie in einen der Konferenzräume des Hotels gebeten wurden.

Hier verriet Jogi auch die Mannschaftsaufstellung für das morgige Spiel. Es war keine Überraschung, dass Mario und Marco nicht spielen würden.

So waren die beiden nicht enttäuscht, etwas anderes hatten sie war gehofft, aber nicht erwartet. Außerdem bestand ja immer noch die Chance, vielleicht eingewechselt zu werden.

#Vorsicht##, rief das Teufelchen, als Mario aufstand.

Mario hielt sofort inne und sah sich aufmerksam um. 'Was ist denn?', fragte er in Gedanken.

#Da das Kabel##, sagte das Teufelchen und deutete auf ein Kabel, das allerdings nicht mal in der Nähe von Marios Füßen lag.

'Und?', fragte Mario nach, 'Da kann mir doch gar nichts passieren.'

#Aber es hätte dir was passieren können##, behauptete das Teufelchen und wartete offenbar auf ein Lob.

#Da war nichts##, widersprach das Engelchen.

#Doch##, sagte das Teufelchen und deutete wieder auf die Kabel. #Da. Da kann man drüber stolpern oder sich nen Schlag holen.##

'Okay, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein', versprach Mario, damit das Teufelchen zufrieden war.

Das Teufelchen nickte. #Sehr gut.##

#Da war trotzdem nichts!##, murrte das Engelchen noch einmal.

#Ich bin halt vorsichtig!## sagte das Teufelchen beleidigt.

#Wenn du noch oft so vorsichtig sind, hört er gar nicht mehr auf uns.##

'Natürlich höre ich auf euch', sagte Mario in Gedanken.

#Aber wenn es dich alle zwei Minuten warnt, dann nicht mehr.##

'Jetzt streit nicht, ja?' bat Mario. 'Wir gehen jetzt mit Marco hoch und da kann mir dann gar nichts mehr passieren. '

#Ihr wolltet doch raus zum Fußballspielen. Oder so.##

'Ja, aber heute gibt’s Gruselgeschichten.'

#Also müssen wir auf dich aufpassen##, meinte das Teufelchen und klang dabei sehr aufgeregt und motiviert.

'Macht das', dachte Mario grinsend. Er fühlte, wie sich das Teufelchen noch etwas aufrechter hinsetzte und ganz aufmerksam in die Gegend blickte. 'Ist der Weg frei und darf ich Marco folgen?'

#Ähm – ja, darfst du##, nickte das Teufelchen nach einem Moment.

Mario unterdrückte ein Grinsen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Konferenzzimmers. Marco wartete dort schon auf ihn.

"Gehen wir gleich hoch?" fragte Marco ihn leise.

"Hoch? Nicht nach draußen?"

"Ich dachte wir wollten warten bis es dunkel wird", sagte Marco.

#Nicht, das ist zu gefährlich##, protestierte das Teufelchen - und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf. #Nein, nein, ist es nicht! Du musst nur ganz vorsichtig sein!##

"Weißt du noch? Gruselgeschichten im Garten?" fragte Marco und grinste Mario an.

"Stimmt, das geht nur im Dunklen. Also hoch, ja."

Marco nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Marios Zimmer.

Das Teufelchen warnte Mario auf dem Weg noch zwei Mal: Vor einer Teppichkante und den Stufen, die er gerade hochgehen wollte. Das Engelchen seufzte jedes Mal nur.

Erst, als sie in seinem Zimmer waren und sicher auf dem Bett saßen, war das Teufelchen zufrieden - und sah das Engelchen stolz an. #Und? Wie war ich?##

Das Engelchen zögerte. #Engagiert##, sagte es dann ganz diplomatisch.

Das schien dem Teufelchen zu reichen, #Es hat auch total Spaß gemacht!##

#Das ist eine wichtige Aufgabe und nicht dafür da, dass man Spaß hat##, sagte das Engelchen ernst.

#Ja, aber es kann doch auch Spaß machen. Dann ist es doch noch schöner!##

#Du musst das schon ernst nehmen Teufelchen. Wir sind für Mario verantwortlich.##

#Ja, und ich hab gut aufgepasst. Es ist ihm ja nichts passiert!##

#Da war ja auch nichts Gefährliches!##

#Er hätte einige Male stolpern können!##

'Wollt ihr das nicht später ausdiskutieren?' schlug Mario grinsend vor.

#Na gut##, seufzte das Teufelchen und hangelte sich den Ärmel hinab. #Meinst du, wir sind hier sicher?##, stapfte es in die andere Ecke am Kopfende des Bettes.

'Ich pass auf', versprach Mario. In diesem Moment drückte Marco ihm eine Wasserflasche in die Hand, die er aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank geholt hatte.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit sich auch Marco setzen konnte.

Marco setzte sich dicht neben ihn. "Ist das nicht blöd, dass ich enttäuscht bin, weil ich morgen nicht spiele? Ich meine, ich wusste es doch schon vorher..."

Mario legte ihm einen Arm um. "Bin ich doch auch."

Marco seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Mario. "Ich hasse es auf der Bank zu sitzen..."

"Ich auch. Nur zuzugucken, und immer zu überlegen, was ich machen würde. Und mich über die anderen zu ärgern, wenn sie anders spielen und es nicht klappt."

"Ich hab Angst, dass das in Dortmund auch so sein wird", gestand Marco. "Ich mein ihr seid ein so eingespieltes Team..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben dich nicht für so viel Geld geholt, damit du auf der Bank sitzt", war er sich sicher. "Außerdem ändert sich die Mannschaft. Shinji ist gegangen..."

"Vermutlich hast du recht", sagte Marco schief grinsend.

"Eben, mach dich nicht verrückt, ja?" Mario drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz.

"Ich versuchs, versprochen."

"Dann ist gut..."

"Und jetzt schluss damit", sagte Marco und stellte seine eigene Wasserflasche zur Seite. "Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis es richtig dunkel ist... was wollen wir machen?"

"Hmm", machte Mario und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Dabei wirkte er sicher mutiger als er war.

"Hey ich hatte die Idee mit den Gruselgeschichten, du bist also dran", lachte Marco.

"Ich finde, wir könnten ja mal hiermit anfangen", meinte Mario und küsste ihn leicht.

"Gute Idee", sagte Marco.

"Und dann... gucken wir mal..."

"Wie wär’s hiermit?" fragte Marco und küsste nun seinerseits Mario.

"Hmm... so lässt sich weitermachen", grinste Mario und küsste ihn nun zurück.

Marco schlang die Arme um Mario und vertiefte den Kuss. Langsam ließen sie sich nach hinten sinken.

Der Kuss wurde nun schnell leidenschaftlicher. Trotzdem zögerte Mario etwas, bevor er sich auf Marco schob.

Marco lächelte in den Kuss. Es gefiel ihm, wenn Mario die Führung übernahm. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich das traute und sich einfach gehen ließ.

Sie waren ja auch noch nicht lange zusammen und Mario hatte keine Erfahrung, da war das nur natürlich.

Aber es war toll, dass Mario sich jetzt traute, und Marco versuchte ihn dazu zu ermutigen.

Er strich leicht über Marios Seiten und den unteren Rücken, ohne allerdings den Stoff von Marios Shirt nach oben zu schieben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann traute sich Mario mehr, küsste ihn noch immer und zwängte seine Hände unter das Shirt.

Darauf hatte Marco gehofft, denn nun schob er seine Finger ebenfalls unter Marios Shirt. Diese wundervolle warme Haut, von der er nie genug kriegen würde!

Er konnte es jetzt schon kaum erwarten, diese Haut nicht nur zu berühren, sondern auch zu küssen.

"Zieh dich aus", bat er deswegen leise.

Mario sah ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an, dann zog er sich langsam das Shirt aus.

Marco sah ihm dabei zu, überwältigt, wie sehr ihn allein das erregte.

Marios Shirt landete auf dem Boden, dann sah er Marco unsicher an.

"Wow", flüsterte Marco und hob eine Hand um die Haut jetzt mal richtig zu berühren.

Mario blieb ganz ruhig sitzen, auch wenn jede Berührung unglaublich kribbelte.

Allmählich wurde Marco unsicher. "Gefällts dir nicht?", fragte er und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

"Doch", sagte Mario schnell. "Sehr sogar."

"Sicher?"

"Ja", sagte Mario und lächelte Marco an. "Ich... bin nur so... aufgeregt", flüsterte er.

"Musst du nicht sein", wisperte Marco.

"Ich... will dich nicht enttäuschen."

"Entt... Mario, wie willst du mich enttäuschen?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na weil ich doch... so unerfahren bin..."

"Quatsch", widersprach Marco sofort. "Jeder war mal unerfahren."

"Aber ich bin zwanzig, da ist man das normalerweise nicht mehr."

"Und? Wir sind Fußballer, da sind wir eh nicht normal."

Mario lachte leicht. "Stimmt."

"Und wir sind zusammen. Das ist noch weniger normal."

"Aber schön", sagte Mario leise.

"Oh ja, sehr schön", lächelte Marco ihn verliebt an.

"Und es ist dir wirklich egal, dass ich so wenig... Erfahrung hab?"

"Es ist mir nur wichtig, dass du es bist. Und dass es dir auch gefällt."

"Das tut es", sagte Mario.

"Dann ist ja gut", lächelte Marco ihn an und küsste ihn wieder.

Ein wenig erleichtert erwiderte Mario den Kuss.

Seine... Ängste waren albern. Extrem albern sogar. Das hier war Marco, den er fast besser kannte als sich selbst. Marco wusste alles von ihm und er wollte trotzdem mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Also konnte seine mangelnde Erfahrung Marco gar nicht stören.

Es schien ihm ein wenig, als wäre auch Marco erleichtert, denn er war ruhiger und küsste ihn auch irgendwie anders. Sicherer.

Marco war offenbar längst nicht so selbstsicher, wie er tat.

Er zog Mario noch ein wenig dichter an sich und legte seine Arme fest um ihn.

Mario fühlte Marcos Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, die an seiner Wirbelsäule auf und ab strichen.

Er selbst strich weiter über Marcos Seiten.

Marco trug sein Shirt noch, aber nach einem Moment, schob Mario einfach seine Finger darunter.

"Hmm", machte Marco an seinem Mund. "Schön..."

"Willst... du das Shirt... nicht los werden?" flüsterte Mario.

"Doch, gehst du mal von mir runter?", bat Marco leise.

"Ungern", sagte Mario rollte sich aber von Marco.

"Dafür kriegst du mich ohne Shirt", grinste Marco und zog das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf.

Mario lächelte. "Stimmt. Dafür lohnt es sich."

"Na siehste", grinste Marco und legte sich wieder hin. "Kommst du wieder her?"

Sofort schob sich Mario wieder zu ihm.

"Genau so", lächelte Marco und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Diesmal berührte sich ihre nackte Haut. Leise keuchte Mario auf: das fühlte sich einfach toll an!

Marco schlang wieder seine Arme um Marios Mitte und hielt ihn fest. Dann hob er leicht den Kopf und küsste ihn wieder.

Mario schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Marcos Lippen, seinen Händen und der vielen nackten Haut.

Irgendwann löste er seine Lippen von Marcos und sah ihn unsicher an.

"Was ist?" wisperte Marco.

"Nichts", schüttelte Mario den Kopf und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Doch sag schon", bat Marco.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, aber irgendwie reichte ihm der Kuss nicht mehr. Es war so verführerisch so auf Marco zu liegen, ihn zu spüren...

#Du musst ihm schon sagen, was du willst. Marco kann keine Gedanken lesen##, hörte er plötzlich das Teufelchen.

Das war tatsächlich mal ein Vorschlag, dem Mario zustimmen musste, und dem das Engelchen nicht widersprach. Aber wie sollte er das Marco sagen?

#Wenn du es ihm nicht sagen willst, dann zeig es ihm##, schlug das Teufelchen vor.

Mario schluckte. Es Marco zeigen...?

#Ja, klar##, meinte das Teufelchen. #Küss ihn einfach auf den Hals, dann merkt er das schon.##

Mario schielte nach oben. Marcos Hals küssen, das war nicht schwer. Langsam schob er sich ein Stück höher, bis seine Lippen fast wie von selbst Marcos Hals berührten.

Marco war ein wenig überrascht, aber sehr angenehm. "Hmm", machte er deswegen genießerisch.

Mario lächelte unwillkürlich und wiederholte die leichte Berührung.

"Schön", wisperte Marco kaum hörbar.

Mario nahm seinen Mut zusammen und küsste sich ein kleines Stück nach unten. Wieder knurrte Marco genießerisch.

Mario zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er einfach weiter machen? Marco gefiel es ja ganz offenbar.

#Natürlich sollst du das##, meldete sich wieder das Teufelchen.

#Ja, das Teufelchen hat ausnahmsweise recht##, sagte das Engelchen.

'Oh, ihr seid einer Meinung', war Mario erstaunt.

#Kommt vor##, grinste das Teufelchen. #Und jetzt kümmer dich wieder um Marco.##

'Mach ich', versprach Mario und beugte sich wieder über Marcos Brust. Er sah ganz kurz hoch in Marcos Gesicht, dann drückte er einen leichten Kuss auf Marcos Brust.

Er fühlte, wie Marco heftiger atmete, lauter und schneller und tiefer. Dem leichten Kuss folgte ein weiterer und diesmal zog Mario seine Lippen nicht sofort zurück.

Dabei spürte er sogar Marcos Herzschlag unter seinen Händen.

Mario küsste sich weiter leicht nach unten.

"Mario", wisperte Marco heiser.

"Ok?" fragte Mario unsicher.

"Sehr ok...", raunte Marco.

Mario lächelte. Offenbar machte er das hier gar nicht so schlecht fürs erste Mal. Aber wenn er es gut machen wollte, dann sollte er weitermachen, beschloss er und küsste sich tiefer.

Schließlich hielt er kurz vor Marcos Brustwarze inne.

Warum noch zögern? Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und küsste nun die Brustwarze leicht.

Marco keuchte überrascht.

Mit einem Grinsen machte Mario weiter. Er küsste die Brustwarze erneut und nahm diesmal auch seine Zunge zu Hilfe.

"Wow!", keuchte Marco leise auf.

Mario gefiel es, wie Marco auf ihn reagierte. Auf seine Küsse und Berührungen. Also traute er sich mehr, streichelte mit seinen flachen Händen über seine Seiten und küsste ihn weiter.

Marco bewegte sich leicht unter ihm, sein Keuchen kam immer regelmäßiger und wurde immer rauer und lauter.

Eigentlich würde Mario sich jetzt gern weiterküssen, nach unten, aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht.

Er spürte Marcos Hand, die sich in seinen Nacken geschoben hatte und ihn jetzt dort streichelte. Trotzdem traute er sich nicht ganz, sondern schob nur seine Hand tiefer.

Er spürte wie sich Marcos Bauch hob und senkte.

Langsam strich er tiefer, bis seine Fingerspitzen an kurzen, borstigen Haaren ankamen. Ein angenehmer Schauer der Aufregung lief ihm über den Rücken...

Dann schob er die Hand noch tiefer. Er schob die Shorts noch ein wenig tiefer, mit den Fingerspitzen, und konnte dann seine Hand darunterzwängen.

Ehe sein Mut ihn wieder verlassen konnte, schob er die Hand noch tiefer, bis er Marcos Schwanz berührte.

"Gott", keuchte Marco heiser auf.

Ganz kurz musste Mario innehalten. Er hatte wirklich Marcos Schwanz in der Hand. Dann war dieser komische Gedanke schon wieder weg, und er begann ihn fest zu massieren, so, wie es ihm selbst am besten gefiel.

Marco keuchte kehlig und hob seine Hüften an.

#Na siehste##, grinste das Teufelchen breit, das konnte Mario hören.

Mario hatte keine Zeit zu antworten. Er beschleunigte die Bewegung seiner Hand, während er mit der freien Hand nach seiner eigenen Hose tastete.

Marco schien das kaum noch mitzubekommen, er hatte noch immer eine Hand in Marios Nacken und die andere in das Laken gekrallt.

Irgendwie schaffte es Mario die Hand in seine Hose zu schieben, dann umfasste er seinen eigenen, inzwischen steinharten Schwanz.

Er brauchte nur noch wenige Bewegungen, dann kam er, noch vor Marco. Aber lange dauerte es auch für Marco nicht mehr und er kam mit einem erlösenden Schrei.

Dann konnte sich Mario auf ihn sinken lassen, noch ziemlich außer Atem. Marco lag mit geschlossenen Augen und schwer atmend unter ihm.

#War’s schön?##, grinste das Teufelchen dreckig.

'Klappe', dachte Mario nur selig grinsend.

#Mario hat recht... komm wieder her##, bat das Engelchen ihn leise.

Mario runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte das Engelchen denn damit? Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, bis er die beiden sehen konnte.

Das Engelchen lag auf einem Kissen, ganz gemütlich, und zog das Teufelchen wieder näher an sich. Sie waren beide noch bekleidet, das war auch gut so, aber sie schienen sich inzwischen auch ein wenig näher gekommen zu sein.

Mario grinste. 'Ihr seht aber auch sehr.. zufrieden aus.'

#Hmm##, lächelte das Engelchen und lehnte sich ans Teufelchen. #Wir haben uns aber nur unterhalten!##

'Schon klar!'

Das Teufelchen grinste leicht und küsste das Engelchen auf die Wange. Mario meinte selbst auf die Entfernung zu erkennen, dass das Engelchen rot wurde.

'Ist doch schön', meinte er dazu aber nur.

In diesem Moment spürte er selbst einen Kuss im Nacken.

"Hmm", machte er leise.

"Du steckst manchmal voller Überraschungen", flüsterte Marco.

"Hm? Findest du?"

"Das eben war eine Überraschung. Eine sehr schöne."

"Schön auf jeden Fall..."

Erneut küsste Marco ihn in den Nacken.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Mario leise.

"Genießen wir einfach noch ein bisschen das eben erlebte und schleichen uns dann runter", schlug Marco vor.

"Mag nicht... nicht noch runter. Mag mit dir hier bleiben", nuschelte Mario.

Marco lächelte. "Das ist ne gute Idee. Wir bleiben einfach hier im Bett."

"Spielen tun wir eh nicht, also können wir auch so ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Marco lachte. "Der Vorschlag gefällt mir immer besser."

"Wer sag’s den Trainern?"

"Du? Du kriegst das mit dem unschuldigen Welpenblick besser hin."

"Du kannst dich immer viel besser durchsetzen."

"Mhm... findest du?"

"Ja, klar..."

"Ach quatsch", sagte Marco.

#Ihr werdet ganz brav runtergehen!##, bestimmte das Engelchen.

'Aber hier ist es viel schöner!'

#Ihr seid nicht hier, weil es schön ist, sondern weil ihr spielen wollt.##

'Tun wir aber doch nicht...'

#Das werdet ihr noch, wenn ihr gut trainiert.##

'Dann haben wir bisher schlecht trainiert?'

#Ihr ward gut, wirklich gut, aber ihr müsst euch weiter anbieten.##

Mario seufzte. Das Engelchen hatte natürlich recht.

#Also genießt es hier schön heute Nacht, morgen früh wecken wir euch, und dann geht’s da weiter.##

Mario lächelte. 'Danke. Und ihr beiden macht euch auch ne schöne Zeit.'

#Das werden wir##, grinste das Teufelchen.

Vermutlich wurde das Engelchen erneut rot, dachte Mario, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Dafür fühlte es sich gerade viel zu schön an in Marcos Armen.

"Sag mal... Mario...?" kam es leise von Marco.

"Hm?"

"Meine Shorts klebt... "

Mario drehte sich um, starrte ihn kurz an und grinste dann breit.

"Was denn? Deine klebt doch bestimmt auch."

"Wir könnten einfach die Shorts ausziehen, das würde schon helfen", schlug Marco vor.

"Dann machen wir das doch", nickte Mario und zerrte sich die Shorts von den Beinen. Marco grinste. Ihm gefiel dieser so gar nicht schüchterne Mario sehr, sehr gut. Irgendwas hatte sich geändert, dass er auf einmal mutiger war.

Schnell befreite er sich auch von seinen Shorts und warf sie auf den Boden neben das Bett. Dann zog er die Decke einfach über sie. Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und seufzte zufrieden.

Nach einem Moment hörte er ein leises, gemütliches Seufzen von der Stelle, an der Engelchen und Teufelchen es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Neugierig öffnete er seine Augen einen spaltbreit und schielte zu den beiden.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie auf einem unbenutzten Kissen, doch noch immer unter getrennten Decken. Aber vermutlich nicht mehr lange, dachte Mario lächelnd. So, wie es bei ihm und Marco langsam voran ging, wurde auch die Beziehung zwischen Engelchen und Teufelchen enger.

Und das war gut so. Die beiden sollten genauso glücklich werden, wie er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war also der erste Teil der Engelchen-Teufelchen-Reihe. Wir hoffen, dass ihr viel Spaß hattet und die kleinen Wesen genauso lieb gewonnen habt, wie wir.


End file.
